The Strongest Instinct: A Shifter Story
by WillowVk8339
Summary: After the death of her father, Lillian Swan moves to Forks to live with her Uncle Charlie. The lone survivor, Lillian tries to remember the night her father and friends were killed, and she isn't so sure it was an animal attack as she was told. Facing a new world, Lillian must learn to accept that everything isn't what it seems. A Jacob imprinting story. J/OC
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_I was back in the forest._ _I felt the burning in my legs as I kept trudging forward, just making out the trees, and the occasional root. However, this time it forced me to the ground. Looking around me, all I saw was an eternal darkness, the forest that he left me in._

 _That . . . Edward had left me in._

 _Crawling into the fetal position on the cold dirt, I gripped my hair till my knuckles turned white, and I couldn't hold back my scream._

Jerking awake —I was torn out of my nightmare as my screams finally reached my ears, my breathing heavy and rapid. Forcing my eyes to stay open I found myself back in my room with its green walls, and the crickets playing softly in the background. I could feel the tears falling down the sides of my face as I tried to catch my breath, while my hand kept a firm grip on—a hand that wasn't Charlie's or my own.

Turning my head to the side I caught a pair of deep brown eyes staring back at me, and whatever emotion they held was quickly replaced with a gentleness that gave away the mystery of who would be in my bed in the middle of the night.

"What are you doing here?" I got out between my rasping breaths.

The sound of my blood rushing in my ears started to dim, and my mind began to ease as her smell, and warmth settled around me. There were only a few people that could calm me like this, and with a deep rooted trust—her hand gripped mine back. Lily.

Her eyebrows tilted down for a fraction of a second before a small smile graced her face.

"I felt like going for a drive. Well, my dad and I felt like going for a drive. He's down stairs with Uncle Charlie," she whispered to me.

Turning back around—the stillness of the moment began settling over us while the crickets sang.

Lils took a deep breath and I knew she was bracing herself to say something else. She was dancing around the issue; trying to gauge if talking was the right course. However, my silence spoke volumes.

 _Please don't say it. I'm not ready._

Thankful for whatever familial bond we have because she just breathed out again, and then went quiet. Cuddled up behind me, we both just laid there, two pale swans facing the dark.

This time when sleep started to claim me again—I didn't feel so alone.

* * *

The morning light streaming through the windows woke me, and giving a quick peak to the clock told me it was 9:34 a.m. Taking a deep breath I looked over my shoulder at the auburn mess that was my cousin's hair, still passed out next to me. I couldn't stop the smile that came over me, but it quickly fell away—the feeling foreign on my face.

Looking around my room, I couldn't believe how long I had slept.

Slipping out of bed, I decided to go and make breakfast for the Swan bunch before the she-monster woke up. Lily can be a grouchy redhead if not fed in the morning, and I owed it to her for being there last night.

Mixing the batter in the kitchen allowed me to zone out. However, I almost dropped the bowl I was prepping when I heard the slurping of someone taking a drink behind me.

Whipping around I couldn't stop the breathy laugh as I saw my Uncle Tom standing there with a mischievous smirk on his face as he was drinking his coffee, now silently.

"Jumpy Bella?" he questioned, smiling. "Sorry I really couldn't help myself."

Letting out another laugh—I walked over to him and gave him a rare hug.

My Uncle Tommy was a character. Whereas Charlie was calm and quiet, Uncle Tom was always full of laughter, a good dose of mischief, and like my cousin had a gentleness about him that you couldn't help but notice. Before I started to move back, he gave me another quick squeeze before pulling away.

Uncle Tommy was also a cop, but he worked for the local county Sheriff's Department in Shoreline, outside Seattle, and for the life of me I couldn't see him with that stern cop face that Charlie wears when on the job.

"How you holding up, kid?"

"I'm fine, just fine."

Scoffing, followed by another small smirk. "Yeah okay I'll accept that for now, I don't mess with people who handle my food. It's a rule."

On cue I heard the shuffling of my cousin and the firm steps of Charlie walking towards the kitchen. Getting back to mixing the batter, I shot my Uncle a look—mixed between amused and well amused.

Lily walked in with her hair actually tamed and pulled back into a messy bun, still sporting her neon green _Relay_ shirt and purple plaid pajama pants, with Charlie right on her heels.

Standing at five-foot five, Lily looked a lot like me, but in the way people would compare sisters—they know there's blood relation, but there's some subtle differences that set us apart. We did share a few things in common like her deep brown eyes, pale skin and of course the light freckles running across her nose. However, unlike me, Lils definitely inherited her mother's slightly larger bust. Which oddly enough, is one of the reasons for one of my fondest memories.

My crazy mother, Rene taking us to get Lily's first training bra when she was 12-years-old, with a _very_ reluctant Uncle Tommy being dragged behind.

Letting out a slight laugh at the memory. I finished up frying the pancakes, and looked back at my small family settling around the table.

I've always been close with Lily, whenever I would come to Forks my Uncle would bring my cousin to stay with me or as we got older, and I decided I didn't want to spend my summers here, she would fly to Phoenix. Rene wanted Lily and I to have a relationship, just as much as my dad and Uncle Tommy wanted it.

Finishing up the pancakes, I turned off the stove, and made my way to the table.

"Pancakes are done," I announced as I set down the food.

Quickly grabbing a fork Uncle Tommy slapped three on my plate and three on Lily's, before helping himself. "Well it's about time, Chef Swan-"

"Well I'll just get my own food then," Charlie interjected. "Thanks Tommy," he continued, dry sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"No problem Chief, you know me—always helping others," Uncle Tom said, followed by him taking an unbelievable mouthful of food.

Poking at my own food, I let out a light laugh at my cousin who was gearing up to comment.

"Wow, dad that's . . . disgusting." Gesturing with her fork at her dad's stellar eating habits. She gave me a quick smirk as she continued, "It gets better with age, wouldn't you agree Bells?"

"Famous bachelors . . . women just don't know what their missing, huh Tommy?" Charlie teased.

"And I'm officially ending this conversation," Lily said laughing.

Uncle Tommy was trying and failing not to spit his food out while laughing at his brother's comment.

For a moment the empty pit that opened when _he_ left seemed to lessen, if only for a moment. I loved my family, but I felt a cold realization—I could never go back. The world—for me was forever changed. And my good mood quickly fell back down. I wondered if I would ever feel whole again?

* * *

 **Months Later…**

Sitting next to Jasper and Alice as the meeting between pack and coven ended I still couldn't help but feel conflicted. I just wanted Edward, Jacob, and well just about everyone else away from the possibility of death and violence.

I was torn from my thoughts as my phone started ringing—looking at the caller ID Charlie's name glared across the screen. I quickly picked up.

"Hey dad."

Charlie's breathing was heavy and before he spoke, his breathing hitched.

"Dad? Are you okay?" I asked fearfully.

Standing up I looked up at Edward, who in the next second was right in front of me looking down at me with concern.

Everything fell away as Charlie struggled to get out that my Uncle Tommy had been killed in what they assume so far, was an animal attack.

"Bells . . . he's gone and they . . . they found Lily a few miles away unconscious, with a pretty bad head wound." Taking a deep breath he continued, "They had gone camping not far from the shore with some friends. So far Lily is the only survivor. And Bells . . . I need you to come home," he rushed out.

The forest fell away as tears clouded my vision and I struggled to breath. The news was sinking in. My Uncle Tom, my goofy, sweet Uncle, was dead—murdered, and my cousin Lily was hurt. Edward took the phone from my hand and started speaking with Charlie. I couldn't focus on what was being said, as the implications of what this meant really hit me.

Looking up at Edward as he hung up the phone.

"An animal attack?" I whispered, doubt clouding my voice.

And by the look on his face and the clenching of his jaw—he didn't believe that it was an animal attack either. I'm the reason my cousin is hurt and now orphaned. And my Uncle Tommy—he's gone.

The last thing I remember was feeling Edward's arms around me as the world went dark.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe— _Twilight,_ and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. ****No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

This is my first FF and after years of reading some really awesome stories I'm attempting the first of my own. So please be gentle if you feel tempted to review this and any corrective criticism on grammar, spelling, or if something just sounds awkward would be helpful.

Feedback is appreciated!

This story starts out in New Moon when Edward leaves Bella and then jumps into the Eclipse storyline after Bella graduates, and the wolves are watching the Cullen's get ready for the newborns. The first chapter is in Bella's POV and is meant to introduce her cousin Lily and Bella's Uncle Tommy.

I will try to stay as canon as possible to the characters. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Scream

I let out a small shout and my dad released a loud holler as Bella accepted her diploma.

"Yeah! Go, Bells!" Dad yelled through cupped hands.

I laughed out loud at his enthusiasm, my clap basically mute while standing between my dad and uncle's booming applause. I turned my head towards Uncle Charlie, planning on sharing my amusement with him but his gaze was entirely focused on Bella. I don't think I've ever seen my uncle almost brought to tears, but today it might actually happen watching his daughter on stage. He was practically beaming, raising his hands to clap louder with every step she made.

Although, I'm pretty certain his younger brother standing next to me will do the same when it comes to my turn, this time next year.

The quick glance my dad sent me, made me believe that the same thought had passed through his mind too—but the serious expression passed as quickly as it came. The old devil only smirked and bent his head towards me. "Hey there, kid. Five bucks . . . your uncle over there, lets loose the water works?"

Scoffing and rolling my eyes, I peaked over at the Chief again. His bristly mustache twitched as he nonchalantly sniffled. I heard him audibly swallow back the tears collecting in his eyes. Okay . . . well, fine I wasn't going to bet against that, I didn't have five dollars on me anyway. Any moment now Uncle Charlie was going to lose the macho battle to _not_ cry at his daughter's graduation.

"Dad, shut up," I said, smiling. "That's so going to be you next year," I whispered mockingly. He just shrugged his shoulders and sat down as the next person walked on stage. I watched my cousin, blushingly, walk back to her seat and blend in to the sea of yellow caps and gowns. Thankfully, she got back to her seat in one piece.

Bella's boyfriend, Edward and his two other 'siblings' Jasper and Alice, already received their diplomas and I was quickly becoming bored.

I risked my second glance of the evening at the Cullen family. They sat straight and flawless in the row in front of us, only a couple seats away. Their perfection was nothing that could be ignored, but something about them made me slink a little closer to my father.

My dad, Mister Oblivious, just threw his arm around my shoulder and patted my arm. He no doubt, assumed that I was just as bored as he was. With nothing better to do, I looked over one last time. However, it wasn't the side's of their faces I spotted, it was the blonde, Rosalie that caught my attention. She stared . . . no glared right back, with a piercing golden gaze. Whipping my attention back towards the stage, I tried ignoring the chills that dove down my spine.

I was suddenly relieved that Dad and I were leaving after the ceremony for our annual camping trip and mercifully, bypassing the party at the Cullen house. I loved Bella, but I've never been good at parties, especially ones where the only person I really knew was just as awkward, if not worse, at social functions as me.

Not to mention after the beautiful blonde she-devil's glare. Yeah, no thank you.

…

After the ceremony wrapped up, people were crying with each other, and picking up their caps from the ground. I dodged around the over-exaggerated babblings of the new graduates and made my way over to the general direction Bella would be. I had politely abandoned my uncle and dad at the back of the stadium where they stayed to make respectful conversation with Edward's parents.

Spotting my cousin, I weaved my way through the crowd. I noticed she looked worried while standing next to a heated looking Edward. Curious, maybe they got in a fight?

Bella saw me walking up and met me half way and we shared a brief hug.

I offered her an excited smile. "Congrats, I knew you wouldn't trip."

Actually I was crossing my fingers the whole time, hoping she wouldn't fall and break her other hand, I thought, as I tilted my head to the side and smirked at her.

Bella just blushed and laughed at my veiled remark. "Thanks, Lils," she replied. Her boyfriend, Edward—who obviously had schooled his features, joined us.

"Hello, Lillian."

Nodding in his direction. "Hey, Edward. Congratulations."

I had mixed feelings about my cousins' boyfriend. I just couldn't forget how he broke her heart, but then suddenly he waltzed back into her life and they're back together again. Personally, I might have made him grovel. But I'm trying to keep an open mind; I can't say that I know what it feels like to be _that_ in love.

The only reason I got along with Edward was because of the way he looked at my cousin. At least, he understood he had it good—I admit to being biased though. Having known Bells my whole life, I loved her like a sister, and just wanted her to be happy. Besides being on both of the Papa Swans' shit lists may have been punishment enough—it was a list I avowed never to be on.

Suddenly my dad and Uncle Charlie were walking towards us and Bella gave her dad a sweet hug as he patted her back. And I do believe I saw a tear as he pulled away but he was quick to catch it, hiding the evidence behind a lame excuse of an itchy eye. Then, there was my pops. I was proud he had patiently waited his turn before swooping in and lifting his niece off the ground in a good old-fashioned bear hug.

"Congrats, Bells," he said to her, sounding a little choked up himself. Bella laughed when she could stand on her feet again.

"Thank you, Uncle Tommy. I'm pretty sure you were the loudest in the crowd," she chastised with a small smile.

Dramatically, he placed a hand over his heart. "Well, of course. Don't you know what the trade-off is when you get older? I'll inform you . . . I'm blessed with the divine right to embarrass my girls," he exclaimed.

"And yourself in the process," I mumbled. I knew all too well how embarrassing my father could be; he didn't win Class Clown in high school for nothing.

Bumping my elbow, he continued, "You only graduate once, Bells. Just take this in stride. Besides, this is nothing. Wait till you get married . . . I have a whole speech planned."

I giggled watching my poor uncle practically face palm himself. "Jesus, Tommy!" Uncle Charlie sighed.

…

I think Bella's blush was going to be permanently etched across her cheeks after my dad and Uncle Charlie were through. So after congrats were passed around again, Uncle Charlie, Dad, and myself said our goodbyes, we made our way back to the police cruiser.

My dad's pickup was loaded with the camping gear and it stuck out like a sore thumb as we pulled up to Uncle Charlie's house.

I was quick to run inside to change and use the bathroom before we took off; I was excited for this weekend's trip—it was long over due. Our group was supposed to call when they found a good spot to stake down, and my best friend Ana and her parents would be coming along later in the day. My father and Ana's dad were on the same force together in Shoreline, just outside Seattle. So needless to say, I had been close with Ana since diapers.

The other couple joining us was Josh and his partner Adam. My father had met them when my mother was going through chemo. Adam's sister, Jessica, was also receiving her treatments in the same center at the time. They had all bonded and eventually went through the same support group when both, my mother and Jessica passed away.

Now my father was dating the mother of my ex-boyfriend, John. Regrettably, I was beginning to think that my dad might actually be serious about this one. So _one_ weekend without her being around all the time and playing nice with me was going to be a relief. I never really knew my mother because I was only a toddler when she died but that didn't mean that I was going to replace her, with _her,_ with Molly _._

Walking back towards the front door, I overheard a conversation between my dad and Uncle, and paused when I caught my name being mentioned.

"So have you told Lily yet?" Uncle Charlie asked.

I heard someone sigh. "No. I was hoping to tell her in the car, let her get it all out then . . ." Dad replied. Peeking out the door, I could see him shrugging his shoulders.

Uncle Charlie was standing next to Dad with his arms crossed, lightly shaking his head. "Bella and Lily may both be old souls but they're still teenagers. And trust me, you're reminded of it when you least expect it. Lily won't take the news well—of you inviting Molly and her son along this weekend."

Excuse me? Suddenly, I was much more interested in this conversation. I counted myself lucky that they never turned my way because I practically had my nose pressed up against the screen door trying to hear them better.

"Was it you that invited them? Or did Molly invite herself?" Uncle Charlie inquired.

I could feel the redness in my checks run down my neck and over my chest, as fury coursed through me. I lightly slammed my back against the wall, beginning to understand why Dad packed more than necessary in the truck earlier.

"Well, I guess it was both . . . I'm hoping that if they're on neutral ground that it won't end in a fight between Lily and John, or Lily and Molly."

Only if they start it, I thought bitterly.

I peeked out the screen door at them again. My dad was rubbing the back of his neck warily. Good.

"Molly and I talked. God, she's been acting so strange lately—" I couldn't make out the rest of what he was saying, but I was floored by what my dad was admitting to my uncle, and wished I knew the rest of it. "—she knows that if this doesn't work out this weekend . . . well, she knows my daughter comes first."

"How did that conversation go?"

Dad sighed, again. I'm guessing it didn't go over well judging by the amount of times he's sighed so much in this conversation.

I was taking deep breaths to tamper down my emotions, because now _Molly_ was including herself on a family get away with _John_ no less _._

And I knew she was going to be over the top clinging to my dad, plus overly fake with me. I became angry all over again because now I felt bad—my dad's happiness rested on me getting along with weekend swiftly just turned into a nightmare.

…

The car ride was quiet as Dad drove. I could tell he was working up the courage to tell me about the additions to _our_ family camping trip. I wasn't going to help him out. I was furiously texting Ana of the recent developments knowing she would share my distaste for Molly, and her son, John, coming on the trip.

I had started dating John almost seven months ago. We ran in similar circles and he was charming. I had had the longest crush on him, so when he finally asked me out I interpreted my feelings as falling in love for the first time. He was the first boy that seemed to genuinely like me for me and didn't stare at my chest when I talked—yeah, that was a big plus. I would get those butterflies in my stomach when he texted me, and blushed tomato red when he asked me out.

He was definitely considered handsome with his long brown hair; the strands were forever falling over his face, hiding his forest green eyes. John wasn't overly built, he only had a few inches on me but he wasn't scrawny—he was proportional. In school he was labeled a heartthrob but unattainable, and to my knowledge hadn't dated before me. It wasn't a secret how strict his mother was.

We had been dating a few months when I ended up giving him my virginity in his old tree house, and it wasn't long after that that our little romance came crashing down around me. I caught him having sex with Jennifer, a girl in our grade, at some random dude's party after a school football game. It didn't end amicably. Now I have my cheating ex's mother, dating my father, and trying to play mother to me. So . . . no, I wasn't a fan.

After an eternity, Dad finally broke the silence. "Okay—" he started, clearing his throat. "Um, Lily there's something-"

"I already know," I interrupted.

His face scrunched together, puzzled. "How . . ."

"I overheard you talking to Uncle Charlie," I snipped, ignoring that little voice telling me I sounded bitchy. I could tell he was getting angry himself, but my father became unnervingly calm when he got angry. Which, I think defies the purpose of becoming angry.

"You know what they say about eavesdropping?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah, I'm sure its right up there with 'bros before hoes', but I guess no one paid attention in school about either of those pearls of wisdom." Jutting my chin out, I stared out the window and waited for the comeback.

Hearing nothing, I glanced back over to the driver's side. He was biting his lip, hard. Not being able to help ourselves, we both broke out laughing.

After a moment, he spoke, "I'm not sure whether I should yell at you for calling my girlfriend a 'hoe', or commend you for saying that with a straight face?" The laugh lines around his mouth from a lifetime of laughing grew more pronounced as he smiled over at me.

The car went silent again as the humor faded. "I'll be . . . _polite_ , to your guests," I spoke tightly. "I'll try."

And I would try, for him I would try.

"Thanks, Lils. You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I love you too. Now the important conversation, what music should we put on?" I teased, waving my iPod.

…

Sitting around the campfire everything wasn't soothing like normal, but at least I had Ana as a buffer. My dad was helping Adam prepare dinner, while the other adults sat at the bigger fire having a few drinks and catching up. Molly was sitting next to her son and besides an awkward nod from him and a forced hug from Molly, I haven't gone out of my way to engage with either of them, yet.

I could only handle Molly in small doses, the hug she gave me just about squeezed the life out of me and the way she reverently ran her hand over my hair . . . I got the same chills that I received when the blonde she-devil tried to steal my soul with her eyes.

Molly's willowy figure was decked out in camping attire; the red flannel that matched my fathers completed the lumberjack look. Everything looked brand new, like she had only just cut the tags off before arriving, which ultimately made her look more out of place in the forest. Her straw colored hair was piled high in a bun and I could feel her blue eyes burning holes into my back every so often.

Ana's parents, Doug and Martha looked content. They cuddled close together by the fire, whispering playfully in each other's ear. Josh was playing nice with Molly, and John was . . . well I just try to avoid looking in his direction. All of these people, with some exceptions, are like family to me, and I was bummed that Uncle Charlie and Bella couldn't make it this time.

The crackling of the fire brought me back to the present and I glanced at Ana. As much as I wanted to talk to her about everything going on, I didn't. There were too many nosy people in this campsite, and I knew she had some of her own problems that needed discussing in private.

Ana was currently attending college in Seattle, and is possibly one of the smartest people I know—but something had happened over the past few months. Doug and my dad believe that she had been seeing someone who had gone missing, like so many others have over the past year in Seattle.

This trip was supposed to be a type of retreat to bring some life back into her pale cheeks. Her big blue eyes appeared tired and her bright red hair fell limply around her face. Every week that passed without any leads into her friend's whereabouts, the more Ana threw herself into school. The effects were apparent in her lackluster appearance.

Putting my teenage problems and hang-ups aside, I decided to ask her if she wanted to go for a quick walk while the sun was still out. If we walked about a mile or two, there was an amazing peak that overlooked the water, and we could watch the sunset and get the chance to talk.

Bumping her shoulder, I waited for her to look at me before I whispered, "Hey, want to go to _the_ spot?"

She gave me a small smile before nodding her head in agreement. Getting off the chair she picked up the 'forest pack' consisting of toilet paper, wet wipes, flashlight, etc. . . .

Walking towards the tree line, we were a few steps from freedom when I heard my dad call out to us. Stopping and turning, we watched him jog up.

"Where are you two going?"

"Oh, we're just gonna go for a quick walk. Watch the sun set," I said.

Taking a deep breath, Dad stared me down but he knew I needed to talk with Ana. Not only to get my problems off my chest, but to get Ana to open up, without the pressure of her folks looming over her.

Needless to say he gave in quick. "Alright. But follow the trail there and back. Leave the sightseeing until tomorrow when we have the light. You have the flashlight and extra batteries?" he listed off. "Just in case?"

Ana, gave the pack a few pats before folding her arms.

"Alright girls, you know the drill if you come across a bear or any other potentially dangerous animal wildlife?" he joked. I knew he hoped to scare us into forgoing this trip till tomorrow, but Ana and I needed to talk tonight.

Arching an eyebrow, I sassed back, "Yeah, run."

"Fine . . . Smartass," he grumbled, smirking in spite of himself. Dad shooed his hands at us. "Alright, off you girls go."

Given the green light, we started our trek again. Turning around and walking backwards, I yelled back, "Bye dad, we'll be fine. Oh, and don't let Adam burn down another tent while we're gone." I waved. And . . . my man Adam, flipped me the bird.

…

Ana and I sat on a few out-crops of rocks as we watched the sunset. The walk was tiring, but the view and privacy were worth it. She let me talk about my problems, but even as I was saying them out loud they felt stupid and juvenile. Looking into her eyes, there was something much bigger going on behind those baby blues then just contemplating my problems. When my talking drifted off, I waited for her to open up about what was going on, but she declined, even as small tears swiftly fell down her cheeks.

She seemed to refuse to look away from the setting sun, like it had all her answers. I couldn't stop the uncomfortable twisting of my gut, something I couldn't place. Glancing at her, she looked so haunted. There was more to the story than everyone knew, that much I was sure, she just wouldn't tell me—a lot like Bella. So I didn't say anything.

By the time the sun had finished setting, her tear tracks had dried, and remembering that she wasn't alone, Ana quickly wiped her face and abruptly stood up. She motioned for me to join her. "Come on, before we officially lose daylight."

Hitting the trail, I tugged her into a hug. She squeezed me back tightly, before pulling away, her silence unnerving me.

Nodding her head, she looked down at the trail as she pulled me by the arm to follow—this was Ana's way of saying, 'conversation closed'. Taking out the flashlight, she led the way into the forest.

After a long spell of no talking during our walk back, I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "So . . . how well done do you think those hot dogs are?" I wondered aloud. Neutral conversation should be okay.

Ana allowed a small smile. "Well, if our uncle Adam is making them . . . probably _very well_ done." Her smiled waned a little before continuing, "At least you'll have some charcoal to make some pictures with."

I wanted to laugh. I wanted her to not look so haunted. The feeling that something was off wouldn't stop needling me. However, my musings abruptly ended when I felt the hair on the back of my neck and arms stand on end as a blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

...

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe— _Twilight,_ and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended. **

**All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**


	3. Chapter 3: Breathe

Gasping, I whipped my head toward Ana, her face turned ashen and her haunted look quickly morphed into terror. The scream was abruptly cut off.

I suddenly couldn't seem to get enough air as we froze—waiting.

The next moment a commotion started to fill the air from the direction of the camp. I heard my dad yell.

"ADAM?"

I didn't think—I just started running.

I pumped my legs harder when the sound of a gun went off. That was my dad's shotgun. The world fell away as my breathing became labored. I could make out the sound of Molly screaming before, growls and snarls ripped through the air.

 _Oh God! Please, please, please, let my dad be okay. God, no please . . ._ I kept pleading in my head.

Someone grabbed my arm, stopping me mid-run. Ana—breathing just as heavily as me. I tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let go.

" _Lil_ , don't . . . we can't, if we go there . . ." her breathing hitched as she fought between pleading with me to listen and looking back toward the direction of camp.

She gasped as she heard more screaming ensue. It was her parents.

"Let me go," I struggled against her hold. "That's our _family_ . . ."

She was openly crying, and the look of utter hopelessness encompassed her face, but she still didn't let go of my arm. I struggled against her again, but this time she wrapped her arms around my arms and torso, and started dragging me back. Ana had a few inches on me and more muscle. She was succeeding.

I was fighting her hold as tears streamed down my face. The shouting continued in the camp and I heard my dad . . .

 _Snap!_

Everything going on seemed to fade. I didn't hear my dad anymore. No scream, no more gunshots, just deafening silence.

Ana had her hand over my mouth. I didn't even notice she was smothering my screams, as I sobbed in her arms. She kept inching us back from the camp. Her hold on my torso and face tightened, as she whispered, "We _have_ to run. Whatever happens keep running," I could feel teeth grazing the shell of my ear as she furiously spoke.

"Do you understand, Lil . . .? _Don't_ look back"

The only thing I could make out from the camp now—were those faint spine chilling growls of something, definitely more than one and . . . _gurgling_.

* * *

My run was half hearted, but my speed picked up as Ana fell back to push me harder through the forest. Tears clouded my vision as I ran, and all I could see was my father's face in my head—of all of them. And I wasn't there . . . I didn't go back. Not that Ana would let me; I ripped my arm from her grasp, and started to run on my own.

Ana was the better runner and she easily kept pace with me, until she started to gain a little ahead of me. Whipping her head to either side, searching around us.

 _What was she looking for?_

The sound of something behind us, made me turn my head around just as I started running faster.

I failed to notice how close I had gotten toward the edge of the steep hill on my left. The ground broke beneath me as I went tumbling down. Ripping my nails against rock in my mad attempt to keep myself from falling.

The last thing I saw in the darkness, before I went down was a pair of bright red eyes.

The only sound I could manage were grunts, as my body repeatedly made contact with the ground as I fell further, and further down.

My decent finally stopped as my head slammed against a stone. I could barely lift my head, before dropping it back down, and shapes blurred together in the dark. I slowly became aware of my surroundings—my body was curled around a large rock, jutting out of the side of the hill.

I don't know how long I lay there, but my adrenaline began to wear off, and the pain started radiating throughout my whole body.

My hand flinched as a raindrop fell. I could feel it . . . gentling rolling down the side of my thumb.

I briefly felt debris falling against my back, before Ana was behind me. I gasped out in pain as she gently pulled my head into her lap, my ribs were definitely broken.

The rain started to come down harder.

With gentle hands she probed my head and assessed the other injuries now littering my body. I could hardly make out the top of the hill I fell down, as I risked a peek behind her. The darkness loomed around me, I squinted against my shaky vision—I couldn't forget those red eyes.

"I'm sorry Lily," she said, pressing her head against mine. Her tears falling on my face, or was that rain? Maybe both. Leaning back she had a dark smear on her forehead—she moved the hair from my face, as she sniffled. Pulling her hand away, her hand and half of her arm was also coated in that dark . . . oh—blood. _Was that my blood? It's so red._

She looked around us and then back down at me, I could make out how _resigned_ she looked, like she had given up—she pressed my body against her just a fraction more tighter. I tried to get back to her apology, _I don't understand. Why? What was she sorry for?_ I couldn't make my mouth move to speak—my tongue felt like lead in my mouth. All I could do was stare through slits as I was grasping at strings to keep myself awake, afraid that if I closed my eyes I wouldn't wake up again. But I kept drifting . . .

* * *

 _All I saw were small . . . hands? I watched as this hand and its chubby little fingers moved through the air. I was moving it through the air._

 _Looking around I saw the sand and watched the waves crashing on the beach. But I wasn't scared._

 _I suddenly felt the need to find my daddy. Frantically I started to look around me._

 _"Daddy . . .daddy!"_

 _Fat crocodile tears rolled down my small face, when no one answered. The wind whipped my auburn curls back and forth, and with these chubby hands I kept pushing them back._

 _That's when I saw him. He was walking towards me. I stretched my arms out to him. "Up!" I demanded. My voice was small and soft, a child's voice._

 _He chuckled lightly as he scooped me up—I felt so small in his arms._

" _Where did you go?" I questioned._

 _He looked at me and smiled, "No where."_

 _Dark clouds started forming in the sky, as lightening struck the ocean, a large crack boomed across the water—making my ears hurt. The rainbow like wonder of the beach turned dark, gray, and foreboding. Rain started pelting against my face, and my grip around his neck tightened._

 _I burrowed into his neck as he gripped me tight against him._

 _Suddenly I felt a pull in my stomach. It twisted and turned bringing me blinding pain. My childlike cries fought against the sound of the thunder. I wanted to throw up; nausea was taking over all form of coherent thought._

 _Snapping my eyes into the identical pair of deep, soulful brown eyes of my daddy, I knew I was pleading with him—to take away this pain, to make it all go away, to not leave me._

 _His mouth was downturned and he rested his forehead gently against mine._

" _Don't be afraid," he whispered. "Just keep breathing. I'm right here. Just keep breathing . . ."_

 _Everything started to fade and he slipped through my hands like smoke, as the beach drifted away._

* * *

I was brutally ripped back into consciousness. Opening my eyes, I felt the most repulsive feeling, radiating like a beacon over me. Ana wasn't holding me anymore; I was lying on my side, alone, as the nauseous feeling continued to sweep through me. The intensity forcing me to gag and choke.

My hands flew to my neck as my breathing became labored. The feeling of bile rose up my throat, while my stomach rolled and twisted as I began to throw up an acidic like substance. Tears streamed down my face when I finished coughing up everything that was left—leaving me to dry-heave nothing but air.

I couldn't see anything through the mist of repulsion surrounding me. But I could sense the reason behind this dreadful feeling was looming beside me, and something was quivering in its grasp. The flash of red, led me to believe it was Ana, but the harder I tried to look the hazier my vision became. Outside the cloud of something like a hazy mist, I could hear growls and hisses that were attempting to creep closer.

However, as they did another strong bout of sickness took over me—it was like a wave crashing over me, leaving me breathless. The hissing only grew in volume.

I wouldn't stay awake much longer—I couldn't get enough oxygen into my lungs long enough, before my dry heaving expelled it. Dark spots were showing up all around my vision, and all I could think about before my world fell into darkness again were those _haunting red eyes_.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

I struggled to peal my eyes open as my alarm went off. My arms felt like they were weighed down and I found them difficult to move. I tried twitching my fingers, as I heard voices, somewhere in the room with me.

After a few tries I succeeded in lifting my arm in order to rub my face, but there was something holding me back from reaching. My eyelids obeyed my command this time and opened, before shutting quickly at the brightness of the room.

The _b_ _eeping_ got faster.

"Hey there kiddo, relax," a voice soothed. Someone placed my arm back down, then proceeded to gently rub my hand.

I knew that voice. Peeking to the side I saw Uncle Charlie sitting next to me. He looked haggard—like he hadn't slept in ages, his eyes looked red, and glassy. The dark circles beneath his eyes were even more pronounced against his pale skin.

I couldn't speak when I opened my mouth—my mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton.

Uncle Charlie was quick to grab a cup beside him, and put the straw in my mouth. I've never tasted anything more wonderful than that luke-warm tap water, as it slid down my throat like the best spring water.

"Don't lift you arm or you'll pull out the IV, sweetie," he said.

 _IV? Where was I?_

Feeling like I could finally speak, I rasped, " _Unc . . . Uncle Charlie_ . . .?"

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe— _Twilight,_ and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. ****No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Finished this chapter quicker than I thought I would. So I decided to just post it earlier than anticipated. Any mistakes let me know.


	4. Chapter 4: Cracks

Lying in bed I stared at the ceiling tiles, and when that got boring I would focus on the cracked paint in the corners of the room. A big picture of a sunflower hung on the wall—no doubt to improve patient moral, and the TV was on mute, playing some baseball game—most likely Uncle Charlie's doing.

It's been three days since I woke up in the hospital. Three days of around the clock medicine, a heavy downpour of rain, a revolving door of nurses, and my Uncle Charlie—who hasn't left my side. He would either sleep in the chair beside me or on the beat up couch that sat in the other side of the room, with a big tear in the upholstery.

He held my hand when the doctor and police officer came in—a few hours after I had woken up, and asked me what I last remembered.

I remembered my _dad,_ as he shooed us away, with his trademark smirk. I remembered watching the sunset with Ana and the haunted look on her face.

And that's when a wall would stop me from going any further.

It was like a hazy cloud of impenetrable repulsion, blocking out the rest of the night. Every time I would make myself try to break through it, I ended up with Uncle Charlie wetting my face with a rag as I gagged into a plastic basin, and the doctor kicking up my pain medicine.

They tried to be gentle as they told me that my father was dead. But nothing could have prepared me for that—not their looks of pity or the soft voices they used to tell me he was gone.

That the people I considered family were _gone_. That my best friend, Ana was missing.

They said it was an animal attack, and then they proceeded to inform me that two hikers found me at the bottom of a hill, and called for help.

The doctor said I was lucky. I could only stare at him blankly; I couldn't muster up the will to say, anything. He said, I sustained a few injuries during my fall, like a concussion, some fractured ribs, and other bruises and scrapes. And then he reminded me again that I was _lucky_ , that it could have been much worse, and that the worst part for me was the six weeks for my ribs to heal.

He was wrong. The worst part was the grief . . . the loss, and _that_ would last a lifetime. At first I was in denial, but that only lasted mere moments before something much deeper told me that my dad and his smirk were only alive in my memories.

 _My heart told me . . . that he was gone._

I was overwhelmed with my feelings of loss. The need to cry many times led me to feel anger at the unfairness of losing my dad. I fought my desire to tear the world apart as payment for taking my him, for taking my family away from me. Every time I sobbed into my pillow the pain in my ribs would flare to such high proportions, I would lose my breath and scream, silent screams of anguish.

But Uncle Charlie never left my side; he never let me feel like I was alone.

The rest of my stay was a blur of emotions with feelings of pain and the spilling of tears.

Uncle Charlie told me that today was Friday and that I was finally cleared to go home. He was going to sign my discharge papers and getting some final instructions from the doctor and nurses about my after care. I was going back with him to Forks and my new physician would be Dr. Cullen.

Slowly easing myself up, I took a deep breath before edging my legs over the bed. Squeezing my eyes shut against the pain, I heard my door open and light steps walked towards me. I looked up to see Bella standing before me as Uncle Charlie pushed a wheelchair into my room. I could tell that Bella was trying to conceal her emotions but she's the type of person who wears her heart on her sleeve—I sensed her pain, grief, and guilt.

Breathing out she asked, "Are you ready?"

The nurse had already helped me change into a pair of gray sweats, a plain white t-shirt and flip flops, so I was as ready as I'd ever be.

Nodding my head, Uncle Charlie was quick to walk around the bed so he could help me into the wheelchair.

"Come on, kiddo. Take a deep breath and on the count of three, I need you to push up using your arms, not your stomach."

 _Well, someone was taking notes from the doctor._

"One . . .two . . .three. Push."

Gritting my teeth I pushed with my arms and got my butt off the bed. Uncle Charlie pretty much did the rest. Settling down in the wheelchair I looked around the room one more time. I hoped to never see this room again, and as he wheeled me out—I decided that I officially hated sunflowers.

* * *

The ride back to Forks was—quiet.

Bella sat in the back of the police cruiser staring at her hands and Uncle Charlie was keeping his head up with his left hand, as he steered the car. I just leaned my head against the window, numb, as I watched the forest race by.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to Uncle Charlie's house.

I just stared at the house for a few minutes, realizing that this was my new home. Tears filled my eyes as I swallowed down the lump in my throat at the thought, and I quickly blinked them back before anyone saw. I opened the door and slowly lifted one leg at a time out of the car, so I would not hurt my ribs—anymore than my breathing already did. Uncle Charlie jogged over to the passenger side to finish helping me out of the car.

Bella was standing there, waiting to see if her help would be required, but her dad just handed her the house keys before turning his attention back to me. With his help I walked up the stairs to the porch, gripping his hand harder then necessary as we reached the top. I was breathless and a little lightheaded as we entered the house.

"Okay, Lils your going to sleep in my room . . . until we pack . . .well until we get your stuff settled into the other room across from Bella's," he stated.

"Umm yeah—that's okay. Where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'll hit the couch. And before you say anything, let me tell you, I'm the winner out of this—that couch is more comfortable than the bed."

His attempt at using humor to cover the lie was noble, but ineffective. However, I was too tired to fight him on it, so with a nod we headed towards the stairs.

Looking up, they looked a million miles high; sensing my dread Uncle Charlie put my arm around his shoulder and gently lifted me off the ground with his arm under my knees. His grip was firm and with a determined look, he carried me up the stairs.

"I got you kiddo. I won't drop ya."

With a sniffle, I laid my head against his chest and, for one moment, imagined it was my dad. I couldn't swallow the tears back this time, and they fell slowly down my face—wetting his shirt.

He carefully put me on his bed and pulled a soft blanket over me.

Moving the hair from my face, he frowned as he stared at the bruises covering my skin and the tears staining my face. "I love you, Lils." He choked out.

Shaking his head and taking a deep breath, he continued, "I'll be here if you need me . . . And, uh, I'll bring you up your phone. It will come in handy if you need me or Bells to bring you something." He trailed off.

"Thanks, Uncle Charlie," I whispered, and attempted a smile that I'm sure came off more as a grimace.

Patting my hand, he left to finish getting things out of the car.

I started staring at his ceiling and zoned out as I followed imagined shapes in the designs that the brush left behind. I jumped slightly as I saw Bella looming beside me; I was helpless to the wince as pain flashed across my ribs. Bella was quick to apologize for startling me.

"Crap, I'm so sorry," she rushed out, then biting her lip.

"It's fine, Bells."

Closing my eyes, I tried to composed myself.

Finally I looked back at her, she sat on the edge of the bed and then grabbed my hand. A few moments passed, neither of us saying anything—until I couldn't stand the silence—not with someone in the room right next to me.

"Bella . . . I want to be alone. For right now I want to be alone."

She nodded her head in understanding as she let my hand go and stood up. Putting her hands in her back pockets, she stared at her feet.

"I am sorry, Lils."

Using her hair as a curtain, she started to cry. Wiping her face, she walked out of the room and quietly shut the door behind her.

I closed my eyes as silent tears fell again. Squeezing my eyes closed, I kept repeating the same words over and over again in my head, and oddly they brought me comfort.

 _Breathe—just breathe. Just keep breathing._

* * *

I didn't realize I had fallen asleep, but the faint sounds of voices woke me. Blinking my eyes warily, I carefully eased myself up and out of bed. I was tired of just lying in bed; I made my way towards the stairs, and took them one step at a time. Reaching the bottom, the voices became louder—shuffling into the kitchen I saw Bella, Uncle Charlie, and Alice Cullen sitting around the kitchen table.

"Hello, Lily," the doll like creature said as she danced from her chair until she stood in front of me.

"Hey, Alice," I wrapped my arms around my middle.

She smiled a tight-lipped smile—not trying to hide her sadness from me as she took a quick glance at my obvious injuries, but mid scan Alice stopped and tilted her head to the side, getting a very far off stare. I quickly darted my eyes at Bella and couldn't stop my eyebrow from arching in question. Bella moved over to her.

"Alice . . .?" Bella asked.

Just as quickly the shadow lifted from Alice's eyes.

"I should be going, I'll see you tonight Bella," then her golden gaze fell on me again. "Lily, I'll be seeing you soon."

And with that cryptic promise she gave Uncle Charlie a sweet smile and waved before she breezed out the room.

Running her hand through her hair Bella let out a light sigh and just shrugged her shoulders—but she gave Alice's exit a troubled look before heading over to the counter to open a Tupperware container. I headed over to the table, and sat across from Uncle Charlie.

"How are you feeling?" he probed. "You need your next dose of meds. Alice brought over some food that Esme made for us. You can take your pain meds after eating."

I just nodded, as I leaned my head into my palm. Uncle Charlie got up and grabbed a blue gel pack from the freezer and wrapped it in a dishtowel. Handing it to me, to put on my ribs, "Twenty minutes, Lils. I'll be back in a few."

Once he left the room, the only sound heard was Bella putting what looked like lasagna onto three plates. Walking over to the table she set a plate down in front of me, before getting her own and Charlie's.

Sitting down, "I'm going to stay at Alice's place tonight so you can sleep in my bed and Charlie can sleep in his."

Twirling the food around my fork, I looked up at her; she looked just as tired as Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Bells," I said, taking a deep breath. "I don't mean to put you out of your own bed."

"No, its nothing to do with that . . . it's fine. Are you going with Charlie to La Push?"

Shrugging, I swallowed a bite of Esme's lasagna. It was actually really good.

"I was planning on just vegetating here, and I don't feel like going anywhere—or being around people."

"Lily, I can't come back tomorrow and I think Charlie needs to get out—um I would feel better if you went with him. Even if it's just to sleep on Billy's couch for a few hours. That way he isn't stressed, and it might be good if you both get a change of scenery . . ."

Looking at her, she was staring down at her plate, and causally glanced at me before peeking back down at her plate.

"I'll think about it."

I went back to eating my food, while I contemplated why she wanted me to go with Uncle Charlie tomorrow. I'm tired of secrets.

* * *

 _Red eyes stared at me in the dark . . . red, red—_ my eyes flew open as I jerked awake, sucking in air. I started panicking as the nightmare, even awake wouldn't lose its hold on me, and it felt so real—the terror and pain, so much pain. Gripping my side, as my ribs protested my harsh breathing—no the pain was definitely real. Taking slow deep breaths, I tried to calm my rapid heartbeat and wiped the sweat from my face.

Looking over at the clock it was 7:41 a.m.—knowing I wasn't going to fall back asleep I decided on just getting up. After I detangled myself from the sheets, I grabbed a change of clothes and toiletries, and headed for the bathroom.

Leaning my arms against the wall, I let the freezing cold water wash over me. This was the most alive I've felt since I woke up in the hospital—and I only moved to get out when my fingers pruned, and when I could hear Uncle Charlie moving around in the hallway.

* * *

I was nibbling some toast when Uncle Charlie came downstairs, also freshly showered.

"Morning, how did you sleep last night?" he questioned, as he started some coffee and snagged some of the toast I made him.

"It was okay, better now that I'm out of the hospital."

"How would you feel about going to the reservation today? You don't have to if you don't want to—I'm sure we can figure out something to do here . . ."

"It's cool Uncle Charlie, but I want to stay. You should go; I can handle being by myself for a few hours. I think I need that and you need some time for yourself," I said. Offering him a rare smile.

"Lily, I don't think it's a good idea—leaving you . . ." he trailed off.

"It's going to be okay. I promise," I attempted to reassure him.

With a sigh he gave me a long hard look and nodded. "Okay, but only for a few hours. And you call me the minute you need me—I'll leave Billy Black's phone number by the phone, just in case."

"Yeah, I'll call you if I need you. But don't tell Bella that I stayed—I don't want her freaking out and going all mother hen on me."

He nodded and gave a humorless laugh as we both went back to our meager breakfasts.

* * *

I was lounging on the couch mindlessly watching T.V. feeling the cold breeze of the _wonderful_ Forks weather blowing in through the open window—when something zoomed into the room.

Getting up I cautiously looked around the couch, only to find a rock? But this rock had a paper attached, tied with a rubber band—tightly wrapped around it. I glanced out into the yard, but no one was there, cautiously picking up the rock, I moved to the window—shutting and locking it.

Backing away I headed towards the phone in the kitchen. I ripped off the band and unfolded the note. With shaking hands I lost my breath as I read the familiar handwriting—biting my lip to keep from crying, I slid down the wall.

 _Lily, follow the trail into the forest behind the house._

 _Keep walking, I'll find you._

 _Trust me. Tell no one._

 _-Ana_

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made.** **No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

I know this has a slow start, but I really wanted to weave Lily into the storyline first. I have already written the imprint scene and trust me it's coming. And a heads up this story is rated-M, for later themes.

Reviews are appreciated to let me know what you guys think! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbyes

I lost count how many times I read the note—I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that not only was Ana alive, but that she's resorting to these types of measures to see me with—complete secrecy. I reread it again . . .

 _Lily, follow the trail into the forest behind the house._

 _Keep walking, I'll find you._

 _Trust me. Tell no one._

 _-Ana_

I knew her handwriting anywhere, but as I was relieved to know she was okay, I was completely confused. Why didn't she just walk up and ring the doorbell? Why do I have to walk—and keep walking into the forest, for an undetermined amount of time? More so, where has she been?

Knowing there was only one way to find out—gripping the note, I eased myself off the floor, and quickly ripped it up and threw it in the trash. I had to see her—to see if she really is _alive_. As fast as my body healing would allow, I snagged a random jacket off the coat rack, and walked outside. Pausing at the tree line, I saw the trail and taking a deep breath started walking into the forest.

* * *

I lost track of how long I walked, but glancing back, I didn't see the house anymore. I could hear my heart beating in my chest and couldn't help the feeling of fear that started to twist and turn in my gut. I wrapped my arms around myself as I followed the trail. I heard the snapping of twigs to my right and stopped.

Walking out from behind a tree was, Ana.

I couldn't stop the sob this time—opening my arms as she ran into them. The two of us cried—tears for being reunited, and tears because we had both just lost everything. Our lives forever changed.

Wiping our faces, we broke apart; we stared at each other for a moment—until I couldn't hold myself back.

"Ana, what's going on? Why haven't you come forward after that night? Why did you leave me there?"

Grabbing my hand, she guided me to a fallen tree. "I'm sorry . . . I didn't have a choice. How much do you remember, about that night?"

Shaking my head, "Very little. The last thing I remember was sitting with you and . . ." my eyes darted to hers. "I remember you pulling me back . . .?" I pulled my hand from hers. "Ana—what do you know? Or rather what _did_ you know, that night?"

My jaw tightened as snippets came back to me—not much, but enough that made me suspicious of my best friend.

"Just hear me out, it's hard to explain. But you have to swear to me—you can't tell a soul. Lily this is life or death. Not one word, to anyone, ever."

"Why? The police need to know if . . . it wasn't an animal, was it?"

Silence descended upon us, as she didn't answer me right away.

"No, not in the sense that we would normally define animal. It's much more dangerous and deadly. We should have died that night Lily. There should have been no survivors," she stopped herself from going further. "Promise me."

I needed to know what happened to my dad, even if it kills me, "Okay, I promise."

Closing her eyes, she paused again, before looking back at me. "The only reason we lived was because Fredrick saved us."

The tears drifted down her porcelain face, as she let that news sink in.

"I met Fred at school, sweet and nerdy, and—and he was important to me," she looked at her hands as she twisted them together, "But he went missing, you remember, when the papers were talking about the serial killer in Seattle?"

Slowly nodding, I waited for her to continue.

"I went into a depression when he was declared missing. And, well I got into a bad spot one night going back to my apartment from school. Later than usual, I didn't think to call a cab to pick me up, and I ended up just walking home. I won't get into the details, but Fred saved me."

I was lost as to where this was going, and Ana could clearly see my confusion.

"What I am getting at was that, I got Fred back, but he wasn't . . . human, not anymore. And I know this is going to sound crazy, but he's a—vampire. And . . . and vampires are what attacked us that night."

Scoffing, I looked at her, like yes she was crazy. I couldn't stop my anger from hitting the roof.

"You're shitting me, right? Vampire? I'm sorry Ana, but both of our families just got wiped out, in _one_ night. And you're sitting here—after days of me believing you were also _dead_. And, vampires—that's your story?"

Getting off the tree, I moved to stand in front of her.

She just sat there calmly at first and looked _tired_. I was so happy to see her alive before, I had failed to notice how—horrible she looked. If I thought she looked depressed that evening as we watched the sunset, it didn't compare to now. Before she looked haunted, now she looked . . . tortured. My anger started deflating—just, as hers seemed to be rising.

"Ana, you really believe . . ." I trailed off as she quickly stood up and met me head on.

Her voice picked up a few octaves as she went off, "I know I sound crazy, but _God_ , how hard do you think it was for me, knowing what I know? For all those months? And now . . . now I've lost my parents. Lily, I heard them die—I heard their screams. And there was nothing I could do, the growling and snarling. I knew if we went back—if I let you go back . . ."

Ana ran her hands through her hair, as she tried holding on to sanity, "We would have been dead too, I mean, there was a next to nothing chance we were going to survive anyway. But I had to try and save you. Even if it was hopeless," covering her face with her hands, Ana fell to her knees as all her grief came over her.

Before I could even decide to follow her to the ground, something whizzed right past me, and the next thing I saw—was a man kneeling next her.

 _Holy shit._

* * *

He was stroking her face, making hushing noises—and then he glanced up at me, as Ana started to calm down. All I saw was _red,_ red eyes, the brightest red eyes, and they were staring unblinkingly up at me. I couldn't make my mind compute the last thirty seconds. But I did notice know beautiful he was, the type of beautiful that made you uncomfortable and terrified.

The next second he was standing, and if I hadn't watched him kneel before Ana a moment ago, then I never would have guessed that he was ever on the ground—he moved _that_ fast. I slowly backed away, I felt it, deep in my bones—this _thing_ was a predator and I definitely felt like prey. That's what made his next move all the more confusing. He ever so carefully lifted Ana from the ground, and held her gently against his chest.

Her tears were gone, most likely wiped away by this _vampire._

No, Ana wasn't crazy, because nothing could move like him and be human—plus something about him made every alarm sound off inside my head. If this was what attacked the camp, then I could understand what Ana meant, we would _not_ have survived.

This was Fred, his curly blonde hair fell softly against his pale forehead and following the handsome path of his face down, to his downturned mouth—I was torn between wanting to move in closer and back away. Fred is who saved us that night. Suddenly a bout of repulsion came over me. I gripped my head as I staggered back; I was trying to remember that night and trying just led me to wanting to throw myself against the nearest tree, if that meant it would end.

Something ice cold touched my forehead—his hand.

"Stop thinking about it. My little trick will only make you sick."

Gasping I leaned myself against his palm as the tide of nausea left me. I almost fell forwards as he pulled his hand away. Instead I found myself on the tree and looking up as he was backing away from me. Ana came and sat next to me again.

Looking around, "How did I end up back here?"

Surprisingly Fred answered, "Well I'd venture a guess and say that you were two seconds from falling to the ground—hard. Your welcome."

"For what? Being the reason I'm sick or . . . for saving us?"

"Both, I guess. If I hadn't used my little trick you'd be dead. And Ana cares too much about you so—I made sure you survived . . . the night anyway."

Giving Ana an intense stare, he glanced back at me, "I am sorry about your father, I wasn't there when they started, but I know Ana's heartbeat—her smell. Finding the both of you was easy. But, I couldn't save everyone, so I had to make a choice. Losing Ana wasn't one of them."

I started to become emotional as he mentioned my dad.

"This is all insane, but I have to ask, my dad . . . is he going to turn into one of you?"

"No, he isn't."

"I don't understand any of this. Why were we attacked that night?"

He clenched his jaw, as he looked me over, but whatever he was looking for, he obviously found it.

"There is something of a coven that was created, by _her;_ we never knew her name, we only knew her second in command, Riley. This coven, including myself, had been kept in the dark, until now. Currently there's a battle going on between my previous coven and the yellow-eyed coven. Supposedly over territory."

This was a crazy amount of information to take in at once, but I could sense he wanted this conversation done and over with already.

"Then what are you doing here?"

He gave Ana that intense stare again, _oh_.

And suddenly something snapped into place—yellow eyes. I've only seen a stare like that once before, with the _inhumanly_ handsome Edward, and his _golden_ eyes—as he looked at Bella. Bella, who was currently with Alice Cullen.

Standing up, "Fred, I need you to tell me everything you know about these yellow eyes. Please."

"I was waiting for you to ask me that. You know you smell like their human pet . . . they said we would know we had the right coven, if she was with them. Then again I assumed it was her house when Ana asked me to toss that rock into the window, her smell was all over it."

This was all insane. Things like this don't happen in real life, and even having this conversation was giving me a headache. I had so many questions and what was dominating my thoughts was Bella's safety. If she was with the 'yellow' eyes, a.k.a. the Cullen's then she was in great danger, if what Fred said was true. But looking between Fred and Ana something also became more apparent.

Looking at Ana, "Your leaving with him, aren't you?"

Suddenly the need for secrecy made sense. She didn't want to be found. She didn't intend to return to what was left of her old life.

Getting up, Ana walked over to me.

"Yes, I'm going with him. Lily, I love him. It hasn't been an easy journey, but after losing my parents, I don't want to go back, and with Fred not being human—having a normal life was never in the cards for me. And I'm learning to accept that."

Swallowing down the lump forming in my throat, "So you came back to say goodbye, then?"

She nodded her head as tears started to fall again.

"I had to warn you, and to give you some type of closure—knowing what really happened, instead of wondering for the rest of your life. I wanted you to know that I'm going to be happy again . . . one day. But I do know I'll only find happiness with him."

I was going to protest, but I looked at Fred, and he was staring at Ana with such, _love._ All I could do, as I turned back to her, was a quick nod in understanding. What could I say? As much as I wanted her to stay with me, I could never deny that the way they looked at each other was something that only happens once in a lifetime. Even if he was a vampire—as crazy as it sounded.

"I need to know everything the both of you know about these covens. I think my cousin could be in danger . . . " Fred cut me off.

"I've told you too much already. And I don't think you need to worry about your cousin."

"How do you know that?" I whipped back.

"I just do, and I'll leave it at that. We have already spent too much time here Ana—we need to go."

He motioned to Ana, and with a sympathetic look; she walked over to him and climbed on his back. Once she was situated, he walked over to me.

"Come on, little human."

I felt the granite of his body ever so delicately cradle me up in his arms. I didn't even have time to grab onto him because, in a flash, we were standing a few feet from the beginning of the trail, facing Uncle Charlie's house.

Putting me down, "Remember not a word. I have no doubt that one of the coven members from Forks will soon find out about Ana and myself. However, we will be long gone, and I have confidence in my ability to conceal us."

Ana climbed off his back and pulled me into a hug. I felt a new hole tearing open in my chest because I considered Ana, like Bella, to be like a sister. She was my closest link to the life I had lost. I tried to calm my breathing as I started to sob in her arms. She just held me close and with a kiss to the top of my head she pulled away.

"Don't cry Lils, I promise, one day—I'll come back for you. When it's safe. I'll come back. This isn't goodbye forever."

Nodding my head, I could only bite my lip in order to save her from the knowledge that between losing my father, my family, the agony everywhere, and now losing her—was breaking me.

I closed my eyes and swallowed, before glancing behind her at Fred. He stood there as silent and resilient as a statue. But his face betrayed his sadness as he witnessed Ana's—I just hoped whatever he felt for her would be enough to protect her against the world _and_ if need be—himself.

"I promise not to tell anyone, that doesn't already know of you, _people_ , if you promise me that you _will_ protect her."

"I promise to protect her, but you, not saying anything is for your safety, as well as ours. Secrecy, little human, is your best weapon. And Ana only agreed to come now if I gave her assurance that she would one day be able to reunite with you."

"Thanks, Fred."

I looked back at Ana. "I'll see you again, I hope. And if you need me, well you know where to find me."

Ana gave me a watery smile before she gave me one last hug, and then walked back to Fred and climbed on his back.

She leaned her face against Fred's back, and then carefully looked back at me.

"I love you Lils."

I gently lifted my hand and waved, "I love you too, Ana."

"Be careful little human. And get back to your show. Resting will only help you heal faster—I remember something from before my turn at least."

He gave me a quick wink, and then they were gone. I looked back at the forest and covered my mouth as I walked back towards the house. Wanting to be back inside before falling apart.

Sitting on the couch I saw a plate of crackers, a large glass of water, two pain pills and a note sitting on the coffee table. Well Fred was a busy bee, but thinking on how fast he was—maybe perhaps not. Picking up the note I read it carefully.

 _Little Human,_

 _A parting warning—it was mentioned by a close friend, who over heard that_ _ **she**_ _, had a fail-safe plan if she should fail to wipe out the coven. Tell the yellow eyes to be on their guard—they may protect you, being the cousin of their pet. Tread carefully, little human._

I set the note on the table and curled my hands under my chin as I stared off into nothing. I couldn't bring myself to feel fear because I had been put through such a roller coaster of emotions, and now I just felt—numb. I picked up the note and, like Ana's, tore it up into little pieces and let them fall from my hands—into the trash. I walked onto the porch and returned to my pose from before, allowing the numbness to wash over me—as I waited for Bella to come home. Or to my growing horror—to _not_ come home and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay I'm blown away by all the views I've gotten for this story and the continued views throughout. And thanks to all the follows and favorites for my story—plus a special thanks to megladon1616.


	6. Chapter 6: Coincidence

I don't know how long I sat there, but like my soul, my body started to go numb as the cold air whipped around me. I didn't notice the headlights turning into the drive, but Uncle Charlie was suddenly in front of me. With a glazed look, I watched his mouth move, but I was confused when no sound reached my ears.

Suddenly, the world came rushing back to me.

"Lils, Lily . . . what are you doing out here?"

"Sorry—I lost track of time."

Grabbing me under the arms, "Kiddo, don't scare me like that. I tried calling and didn't get an answer."

"Sorry, I didn't hear it."

Uncle Charlie wrapped his arm around me, and we walked into the house. "Well it's been a rough time. I couldn't stop worrying about you, and then the whole time Billy was acting weird."

"Why? What's up with old Billy Black?" I didn't really feel like talking, but Uncle Charlie reminded me that I didn't lose everyone. I still had one constant in this vast crazy world, something normal to look forward to.

"It was strange we heard this howling, wolves actually, and so we headed back to his house. We heard the howling again, and it sounded like it was right outside the house. The next minute, the door busted open with a swearing Jacob being carried in by some of the rez boys. They said he had a motorcycle accident."

"Is he okay, was an ambulance called or something?"

"No, Billy doesn't believe in hospitals. Thankfully, Doctor Cullen made a house call, and surprisingly brought Edward with him. Anyway, Lily, you should have heard the mouth on that boy. You remember, Jacob don't you? He's good friend's with Bella and . . . well you know."

A million thoughts were racing through my head, and if my encounter with Ana and Fred taught me anything, it was that things were never as they appeared. Doctor Cullen was going to the reservation; I'm guessing Fred was right, and that meant Bella would hopefully be okay. But something about Uncle Charlie's story made me pause. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"That's crazy, do you think he'll be okay?"

"I'm sure he will be, Doctor Cullen is a great doctor. Plus, the boy has turned into a beast of a man now. I'm sure you won't even recognize him when you see him again."

"I'll have to stop by and, I don't know—obviously not bring him a picture of a sunflower. But something—I know how it can be—being stuck in bed."

Uncle Charlie laughed without humor, but just like my dad his laugh lines seemed to stand out a little more as he looked at me. I gave him a small smile as we settled further into the couch. I saw him stare at the coffee table.

"Why haven't you taken your pain meds?"

"I forgot, sorry."

I took the pills Uncle Charlie offered with a cold glass of water. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until the glass was empty. Uncle Charlie took my glass from me, as I was putting it down.

"I'll get you more. If you want, I'll scrounge something together to tide us over. When Bells gets home she'll probably cook something more—well edible."

"Thanks, that would be great."

I heard Uncle Charlie in the kitchen, and I relaxed on the couch with the TV on in the background. I wanted to wait up for Bella, but the pills were already taking hold, and I couldn't stop the fluttering of my eyes as they drifted closed.

* * *

Wakening up, I slowly stretched my legs and toes, as I looked out the window. It had gotten darker, and I could hear voices coming from the kitchen. I got up, and walked towards the voices. It was with much relief when I heard Bella's voice. A huge weight seemed to lift off my chest knowing Bella was safe and at home. I leaned against the kitchen's entryway, and listened to Uncle Charlie sharing today's experience on the rez with Bella. I paid close attention to her, and I couldn't help feeling that something was not quite right. I noticed her make a pronounced wince when Uncle Charlie mentioned how a wolf he heard—sounded like it was in pain.

"Hey kiddo, I didn't want to wake you. You seemed like you needed some sleep."

I nodded in his direction with a slight smile and walked over to Bella as she was prepping dinner. Lightly bumping her shoulder, Bella looked up at me, and sadness seemed to radiate from her. I knew how she felt about Jacob, and how he felt about her—I used to be Bella's shoulder to cry on before Jake came into the picture. But even I had to admit that he helped her the most after Edward left.

Bella seemed to be itching to go—and I knew that had _everything_ to do with wanting to see Jake. But even this level of emotion, which rolled off Bella in waves, seemed a bit extreme. After all, Uncle Charlie said Jake would be okay.

Had I really underestimated how Bella felt for Jake?

"Bells, I'm going to jump in the shower and then I'll go with you to the rez. Besides, I think we need to talk, and maybe the drive—might be our best chance?" I whispered in her ear. She bit her lip and wouldn't look me in the eye.

"I'm going even if you don't want me to, Bells. This is important."

Finally she looked at me and nodded her head in defeat, "Okay."

"Uncle Charlie, I'm going to just jump in the shower, and then I'm going to go to the rez with Bella—to visit Jake."

"Are you sure that's a good idea Lils? Do you feel up to going?" his eyes darting between Bella and I. Uncle Charlie's cop instincts were spiking, no doubt. He was more observant than anyone gave him credit for.

"Yeah, besides it's late, and if what you said about the wolves is true—well, I'd feel better, knowing Bella isn't alone for the drive there and back."

"Um, yeah that's all right with me."

I gave Bella a stern look before making my way upstairs to take a quick shower. It felt good to wash away some of the day's problems, like shedding a skin. And even if it left my skin looking like a prune, I enjoyed standing under the steamy hot water.

I got dressed in a somewhat form fitting white hoodie, and a pair of jeans. I ran my fingers through my curly wet hair as I made my way downstairs to the front door and shoved my feet into a pair of sneakers, before I made my way back into the kitchen.

Bella was sitting across from Uncle Charlie; they seemed to be having a serious conversation, which ended when I walked in. Bella looked thoroughly uncomfortable as she handed me a sandwich and then walked out of the kitchen—practically running outside towards her truck. I gave Uncle Charlie a raised eyebrow as I grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

"Well, looks like you have a way of clearing a room Uncle Charlie. I'll see you later—get some sleep old man, and don't wait up."

"Old? _Humph_ —careful there kiddo . . . but give me a call if you need anything. And look after Bells, okay?"

Taking a bite of the PB&J, I gave him a nod as I walked out.

Easing myself into Bella's monster of a truck, she waited for me to get settled before she peeled out of the driveway. Thankfully, she seemed to remember my delicate condition and slowed down. Bella focused on driving carefully around potholes and gravel, as to not jostle me too much. I polished off my food—while attempting to organize my thoughts. How do I start this kind of conversation?

Blurting out, _'I know your boyfriend is a vampire',_ while she's driving, probably would not be the best idea.

I took a swig of water before starting, "Bells, there's an important question I have to ask you. Do you know that Edward—that Edward isn't . . . umm, normal?"

Okay, so I was struggling to say the word vampire. It was harder to talk about _that_ out loud. It's different when the proof that you are not crazy is standing in front of you—doing inhuman movements, like Fred had.

Her knuckles were gripping the steering wheel tightly—that had to hurt her broken hand. Then Bella made a sharp pull off onto the side of the road, her grip on the wheel never relaxing.

Stopping the truck, Bella said, "What are you getting at Lily?"

"That the Cullen's ' _aren't normal'._ Do you know . . . don't make me say the V word. It sounds insane."

This was impossibly frustrating and I leaned my head against my hands, as we sat in the cab for a few silent moments—the weight of this conversation creating a heavy atmosphere. I risked a glance at Bella—her eyes were shut tightly, like she was holding back tears.

"How? How do you know?" she muttered.

I couldn't keep myself from asking, "Did you know that vampires killed my father?" the words rushed out.

The intensity of the question made Bella wince—like I had physically slapped her.

Silent tears of anguish fell down my cheeks as I waited for Bella to answer.

 _Well, I guess that answers my question._

"Were you ever going to tell me the truth?" I questioned, my voice breaking.

"No—no, I wasn't," she looked at me, and her sorrow was apparent as she released the wheel. "I couldn't tell you or Charlie—because doing so would be a death sentence. I wanted to protect the both of you. There is a powerful and old group of vampires that enforce their only real law with absolutism . . . that vampires remain a secret. I would do anything to bring Uncle Tommy back, Lils. And I would have done everything to protect you that night, but I didn't know . . . I didn't know."

Tears seemed to cloud her vision, but she turned to look out the window and wouldn't meet my stare, "I'm sorry, Lily—I'm so sorry."

I don't know how much more of this day I could take, but I needed to know—everything.

"What happened today Bella?"

She wiped her face on her sleeves, "There was a battle between an army that was created, and they're the ones responsible for the attack on the camp. They fought against the Cullen's. We . . . we won."

I was happy that some of those _creatures_ responsible for my family's death—my dad's death, were gone forever. But, what hurt the most was realizing that it still wouldn't bring anyone back, it didn't lessen the loss.

"You need to tell me everything Bella, start from the beginning."

"I will tell you—but not tonight. I think we both have reached our limits today, and I still have to go to the rez and . . . see Jacob."

"Wait, someone told me that _she,_ whoever that is, had a fail-safe plan in case she didn't succeed in wiping out the coven."

"Who . . .? Never mind, tell me later. But no, her name was Victoria, and she's dead. She won't be able to enact any plan from where she is now. Edward has a gift—don't freak out—but he is able to hear people's thoughts and he would have heard her plans when she tried to escape. But, Victoria can't hurt anyone any more Lils."

I was glossing over the mind reading thing for another time— _too much_.

"So whatever this whole thing was about, it's over?"

"Yeah, it's over."

Silence filled the cab and I knew we needed to have a _long_ talk soon. But she was right—I couldn't handle anymore today.

"So what happened with Jacob?"

Bella stared at me and then turned her attention to starting her truck. Getting back on the road, Bella drove her beloved heap of metal as fast as it would go towards La Push.

It took her a moment before she opened up to me, "If this world didn't have supernatural happenings, I would have ended up with Jacob. There is so much heartbreak, and this pain—it's just makes this so much harder. I do love him, Lils. But I love Edward more."

"Does Jacob—does he know about the Cullen's?"

"Yes, but . . . well, it's a long story, and not mine to tell. But I need to let Jake go, it's not fair to either of them. I'm tired of hurting them. I don't mean to, but everywhere I turn I'm hurting someone."

The topic of love seemed an easier thing to think about—it made me put away everything else whirling around my head.

"Love isn't rational, that much I know. But I think your right—you do need to let go of Jacob. You can't have both, Bella."

"I know. He's my best friend Lils, how do I do this?"

"I don't know—but maybe tonight shouldn't be it. He's already physically hurt, it probably isn't a sympathetic move to tell him tonight."

"Lily I have to do this—I can't explain it all now, but I have to tell him, I can't lie to him when I see him—and I _have_ to see him tonight."

I fell silent as we pulled in front of the Black's small red house; there was a group of people standing outside. Bella was out of the car in a flash and running up to Billy. I didn't move right away, but I did hear a rough scream tear through the air, and it made me feel sick. It brought back a memory, a memory of another scream, once again a bout of nausea hit me, and I put my head between my legs as it began to swim.

I heard the door to Bella's truck open and standing there was Doctor Cullen—his golden eyes were the only part of him I could stare at, as I looked up at him. I started to feel better as I focused on another course of thought. Why were his eyes gold and Fred's red?

My thoughts trailed off as he slowly put his hands on my head and examined the bruise on my forehead.

"Lillian, I'm sure you remember me, I am Doctor Cullen, but in sight of recent events you can just call me Carlisle."

His hands fell away as he waited for me to respond.

"Hey, Doc . . . Carlisle. Then I guess you can just call me Lily."

He gave me a sincere smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had a long day, and I guess it's catching up with me—that's all."

His smile fell slightly at my rushed out answer, and I—for some strange reason—felt bad for disappointing him.

"I'm sorry for your loss Lillian, I hope I will see you soon. I'm sure you have some questions."

The doc knew—Carlisle knew that I knew about him, and his family.

 _Who am I kidding?_

Of course he knew; there's so much about this world that I'm not privy to, mind readers and who knows what else.

I looked back at the house and all of the half naked men were gone, and so was Bella. Carlisle was still looking at me with concern and compassion, but all I could give him right now was a short nod.

"Try to have a nice night, and get plenty of rest. You need to let your body heal—no more going for long walks."

My mouth was hanging open in shock as he excused himself and went to his car. I leaned my head against the back seat, as I catalogued everything that I had learned today. It was enough to make my head explode.

* * *

I sat dangling my feet out the side of the car, while I waited for Bella to finish up. Finally I decided to bite the bullet, and go inside the house. I knocked on door. I didn't have to wait long before Billy rolled up, and opened the front door.

"Lillian, it's good to see you kid. Come on in."

Billy rolled back to let me in, and I quietly shut the door behind me.

"Hello Mr. Black. It's good to see you again."

"Just Billy will do, I know this perhaps a bad time, but I wanted to offer my condolences to you."

"Oh, umm thanks Billy. And I'm sorry about Jacob's accident. I'm sorry, but may I ask, where Bella is?"

He looked conflicted as he glanced down the hall, "Bella's with Jacob-"

Billy was cut short, as Bella walked out of a room from down the hall, and she was staring at the floor as she walked right past—without even seeing us. She left the house without looking back, and I shared a concerned look with Billy.

"Um, Billy if you will excuse me. I'm just going to go see Jacob real quick, okay?"

Billy gave a reluctant nod of acceptance, and I walked down the hall.

 _Why wasn't I following Bella? What am I doing?_

I hadn't seen Jake since we were kids, but the next thing I knew, I was standing outside his door with my hand hovering over his door handle. I took a deep breath before lightly knocking on the door. I heard a deep muffled grunt, before I let myself in.

The room was small, but my eyes were immediately drawn to the small bed off to the side, and more importantly to the person who dominated it. His feet came off the edge of the bed, and the right half of his body was covered in some kind of cast. A slick coat of sweat covered his whole body, and his lower half was hidden beneath a white sheet, which was hazardously twisted around his legs.

I had thought those vampires were beautiful, and even the brief glimpse of those men outside the house earlier were head-turners, but they all paled in comparison to the boy—no man on the bed. Uncle Charlie was right, Jake had grown into a beast, he had to be well over six-foot, and from the side of his face I could make out—Jake was _beautiful._ I'd never seen such black hair, and my eyes kept trailing over his smooth russet colored skin.

Suddenly the room became too hot. I could feel my blush bloom across my cheeks at the direction my thoughts had turned, and I suddenly didn't feel right about being in here. This was neither the time nor the place to have these kinds of thoughts, especially about my cousin's recently injured and jilted love/best friend.

 _Oh my . . .what is wrong with me? I was shamelessly looking at him!_

I dragged my hand through my hair. I wanted to follow Bella's example and pretty much run out of this room and away from the house, but my feet seemed glued to the floor, as I stood just inside Jake's room. Instead of running, I closed the door behind me.

That little voice of reason inside my head kept competing for control, but something _new_ and much deeper was more powerful—trumping that voice until it was only a whisper—and then nothing.

A deep gravely voice broke me from my trance, "Who are you and what do you want?"

His face was still turned away, facing the opposite wall, but I could make out a scowl marring his features, and his eyes were closed. I could understand that kind of pain—the physical and emotional, as only a few days ago, that was me—and still was.

I finally seemed to find my voice, "Lily—Bella's cousin. You probably don't remember me," I stuttered out.

I focused on my shoes, while trying to think of something to say, some words of comfort, but was coming up empty. I could hear his ragged breathing and the bed creak.

"Sorry—I didn't mean to be an ass . . ." Jake let out a humorless laugh before continuing, "Okay maybe I did. Just . . ."

The room went quiet as Jacob stopped talking; I looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

I had never seen eyes like his; they were so brown they verged on black. I felt goose bumps break out across my skin. And he just stared, with this _strange_ expression on his face—his scowl was long gone. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, as we just stared at each other. A large part of me wanted to move closer—like with Fred, with his otherworldly looks that seemed to draw me in. However, with Jacob—it was so much more than that, so much more powerful.

My self-awareness started to kick in and I was beginning to get uncomfortable with all of this blatant staring. I needed to escape this situation—quickly.

 _I really shouldn't be thinking about him like this!_

"Um, well—I hope you feel better . . ." I motioned to his body as I started walking backwards. "I'm just going to go—Bella's waiting for me, and all that."

I pivoted around, but I had forgotten how small this room was—and turned right into his door.

 _Smack!_

My face went crimson as I grabbed the doorknob, getting ready to bolt. I was gritting my teeth as my ribs flared in pain. But I stopped when I heard movement behind me.

"Shit, mother—hmm. Wait!" he said through gritted teeth.

I looked over my shoulder, as Jacob seemed to be trying to get off the bed. And I could have sworn I heard a rumble or growl hidden just beneath his words.

 _Okay, I definitely just heard a growl_.

I moved over to his bed, and lightly pushed him back down. His fever must be bad; his skin practically burned my hand. But the heat—was nice.

"Don't get up! You have to stay in bed—I have to go—I'll see you some other time . . . Bye."

I ripped open his door, and swiftly walked down the hall—with my arm wrapped around my sensitive ribs. There seemed to be a small commotion behind me, but I didn't turn around this time because another rez dude ran down the hall towards Jake's room. I gave Billy a passing goodbye, as I shut the front door behind me. My breathing was hard as I climbed into Bella's truck. Bella was slowly rocking herself, and had tears running down her face—but she was quick to get the truck in motion.

I had the urge to cry myself, but I had no idea why. I didn't even notice when Bella pulled off to the side of the road. She started sobbing uncontrollably and shifted across the seat to put her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around her as she cried—I felt a surge of guilt for my feelings earlier. It wasn't even a few minutes before my door opened; I almost let out a scream, until I saw it was Edward. I was tired of these vampires scaring me, and catching me off guard.

"Can you drive?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head and got out of the cab to walk around to the driver's side. Edward was quick to take my place— and Bella clung to him seeking comfort. I started the engine, trying to think of anything besides what happened earlier.

When we pulled into the driveway, we all sat there for a moment. Bella cleaned herself up a little, before looking at Edward.

"Meet me upstairs, please?"

He kissed her forehead, and then he was gone.

"Lils . . ."

I didn't let her finish, "It's fine Bella, it's been a long day. You need sleep—come on."

I slid out of the cab, and met Bella by her side. I wrapped an arm around her waist, as we walked towards the front door. I would deal with my feelings later.

* * *

Lying on Uncle Charlie's bed, I would have guessed red eyes would haunt my nightmares, again, especially after everything I learned today. But instead I fell into a blissful reprieve—dreaming about deep brown ones instead.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**


	7. Chapter 7: Alive

The breeze ruffled my hair as I sat in the backyard, cocooned in a blanket with my sketchbook lying at my feet. Uncle Charlie had been worried that being around a forest would frighten me after 'the attack', but I felt more comfortable near the trees, and the smell of fresh earth—especially after it rained.

It's been a few weeks since the incident when Bella and I visited the Black's house in La Push.

And my time in Forks has continued to be one trial after another, between my father's funeral, packing the apartment, and the announcement of Bella's engagement. Even my birthday came and went without much fanfare. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have my Uncle Charlie and Bella there to help support me, and surprisingly the Cullen's.

I thought the hardest thing I'd have to experience was my dad's funeral, but it wasn't—the hardest thing was packing up the apartment, our home. At the funeral I understood that he was . . . _gone_ , I just had to go through the motions. But walking back into my home, just to pack it _away_ was torture—it was where he still felt the most alive. I was expecting him to walk through the door after one of his shifts ended. Mud was still splattered on a pair of his shoes, there were dishes still sitting in the sink, and a note he had scribbled on a random piece of paper—left by the phone.

It all seemed frozen in time, before everything in my world changed. It represented a time when everything was normal—and I still had my dad. It was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, and for a time, I slipped into a deep depression. What was left of our life as father and daughter was reduced to boxes, marked keep, get rid of, or donate.

Thankfully Esme and Alice carefully stepped in to help me make decisions, and handled the actual moving day without me, so I wouldn't have to see everything get hauled away. Apparently, they had some space to store some of the furniture I didn't want to part with, and that I planned on using after I moved out of Uncle Charlie's house.

My nights have been continually plagued by grueling nightmares that seemed to be on repeat.

 _I'm running into our camp, and every time I break through the clearing, I'm too late to save my dad from an army of crimson-eyed monsters._

Waking up, I'm always out of breath, my bed soaked with my tears and sweat—my nightmares still had power over me even as I entered back into reality.

But now, sitting outside watching the forest I felt some peace, and even though it sometimes feels like I had eyes watching me—I felt safe, and I would take it, even if it was just an illusion.

* * *

Deciding to pack up my stuff, I started walking towards the house but stopped, when I heard rustling come from the forest. My heartbeat picked up as fear washed over me. Whatever just moved was huge, not just a little raccoon or rabbit moving around in there. I ran into the house and slammed the door shut—bolting it behind me. I closed my eyes as I leaned my head against the door, while I calmed my racing heart.

Bella and I had had a long discussion; she told me _just_ about everything—she still held things back from me, like why Jacob knows about vampires, for instance. Why did he know about vampires if it was supposed to be a secret?

But she said it wasn't her place to tell, and that it would never affect me anyway. I didn't really care to push the issue because I learned too much craziness about Bella and the Cullen's, and I didn't want to make my wild world any bigger than it had to be. Knowing even the little I knew made me skittish.

 _Okay—maybe I just overreacted by running into the house._

I walked upstairs and into my room.

I didn't do anything to the room that Uncle Charlie gave me; it was the same green as Bella's—much to Alice's dismay. If it weren't for her planning Bella's whole wedding she might have pushed me further into getting it redecorated, but it suited me just fine. I had all my bedroom furniture moved in, hung pictures on the wall—of happier times and tacked a few of my sketches above my desk.

I mindlessly flipped through my sketch book, quickly passing the numerous red eyed drawings, pictures of the forest, and . . . paused when I came to the back of the book. It was there that I found a random profile sketch of a man—Jacob.

The last few weeks I found that I couldn't get him out of my head. Our brief interaction kept playing in my head over and over again, wondering what he would have said if I stayed longer that night.

I moved my fingers gently across the page, tracing the outlines of his face. Shutting the book, I gently tossed it on my bed. I ran both hands through my hair, as boredom seemed to hit me; I glanced at my book again.

Making an impulsive decision, I snatched the book off the bed, grabbed my camera that was sitting on the desk, and put both in my book bag. Booking it down the stairs, I put my coat over my hoodie and slipped on my shoes. I slowly unlocked the door and walked out of the house—looking back at the forest . . . okay nothing. _There I freaked out for nothing._

With some newly found energy I jogged towards my car and jumped in the driver's seat. I had decided to keep my dad's car, it was only a few years old, and truth be told I just could not be parted from it—it still had the faint scent of his cologne lingering in the upholstery. I punched in, First Beach into the GPS on my phone and set off for my destination and a much needed change in scenery.

* * *

I was driving barely thirty minutes before I found myself pulling into a parking lot that overlooked the beach. Hitching my bag over my shoulders, I started walking towards the water.

The smell of the sea air filled my senses and gave me a feeling of peace and quieted my racing thoughts. The clouds looked dark over the water, as the waves crashed against the shore—a storm was coming. The wind twisted and whirled as I trekked along the sand until I found a safe spot to drop my bag. I kicked off my shoes and socks, and rolled up the bottoms of my jeans.

Once I deemed myself ready, I took out my camera, and headed closer to the waves. I got down on one knee, and started snapping shots—the sound of the shutter clicking felt very therapeutic, as I snagged some great shots of the powerful waves. I started losing myself as I snapped away, wading just a _little further_ , into the water. Suddenly, I heard a voice boom behind me and I jumped in surprise.

"Do you plan on swimming? I hope that camera is water proof."

I didn't realize how far I had moved into the water—the waves were crashing against the top of my knees, and the force behind them was getting stronger. My reaction to the sudden sound of the voice made me lose my footing and I started to fall backwards.

 _Shit!_

I clamped my eyes shut as I waited to fall completely into the ice-cold water. But two warm arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me totally out of the water.

My back hit a hot chest as this stranger maneuvered me so he was carrying me bridal style out of the ocean. Everything happened so fast; I could hardly keep my bearings together. His chest was bronze and smooth—gulping I looked at his face—oh my . . . Jacob. To my further embarrassment I could feel my cheeks heating up.

 _Why does this guy always end up making me blush?_

I wrapped my arm around his neck because, to my confusion, he didn't put me down as soon as I was safe from the rough waves, but kept walking towards my stuff.

"Well this is embarrassing. You know, you can put me down now, right?"

"Humph, do you have any sense at all? A storm is coming and you're out here in the water—by yourself. Smart move, _Swan_."

The anger and annoyance in his voice was unmistakable. My jaw dropped in surprise, but that quickly turned into fury. I was blushing for an entirely different reason now.

"Who do you think you are, _Black?_ Did I ask for you to help me? You're the reason I almost fell in anyway!"

I couldn't help but emphasize his last name, because really- _Swan?_ I haven't seen this guy in years and the first _real_ conversation we have, he's using last names? Well fine then, two can play that game!

"Who pissed in your cornflakes?" I couldn't help but snip back, while trying to get out of his arms of steel.

I felt a deep rumble come from his chest, before he deposited me by my bag and shoes.

 _Okay I'm going to try to not find that noise sexy._

I let out an annoyed breath as I put my camera away and made a failed attempt to fix my appearance, all the while trying not to ogle his half naked body. Jacob was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and he had a bit of five o'clock shadow running along his jaw. His hair was shaggy, and longer than the last time I'd seen him.

 _To put it simply, he looked really good. Damn him!_

"Well _Swan,_ just be a good little girl, and pack up your stuff. A major storm is coming in, and the last thing you need is to be caught up in it, now that you are on _dry_ land."

My hands balled into fists at his condescending tone, "I have never met such an infuriating person in my life, _Black!_ I'm not a child you can just order around!

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop acting like one, _Swan_! Putting yourself in danger, just to take some pictures? Is it really worth it?" Jake shook his head, as he crossed his arms over his chest while sporting a very annoyed look.

I had reached my limit and bit back saying, "Danger? There was nothing dangerous about that! Anyway, why did you help me? Don't people learn better from their mistakes? Why are you being such . . . such an _asshole_?"

I stuffed my shoes angrily into my backpack; tossed my hair over my shoulder and started marching back to the parking lot.

"Well have a lovely day, Black. I thank you for being the reason I almost fell, and then 'saving' me from my own stupidity!"

I enjoyed a moment of silence before almost jumping out of my skin; when Jacob appeared right next to me.

"An asshole? Really, that's the best you can come up with?"

I didn't dignify his needling with a response. I just pursed my lips and remained silent.

 _How far did I walk from that stupid parking lot anyway?_

Seeing how I refused to jab back, he changed tactics, "Look, I'm only looking out for Charlie's niece. The man's been put through enough and the last thing he needs is for you to drown or be swept out to sea."

I stopped and whirled on him. "Just say what you mean. We both know that you're looking out for me because I'm Bella's cousin, right?"

I stopped short after seeing his expression. Jake looked like I had taken a knife and gutted him. I couldn't believe I had just said that—wow, where did _that_ animosity come from? It's not like I had any feelings for this guy, after all I barely knew him. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was well, jealously.

 _What's wrong with me?_

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I have . . . no idea why I just said that. That's not like me, I'm sorry," I sheepishly apologized.

"I didn't help you because of Bella . . ." Jake replied softly.

Something in the air shifted and crackled around us as we stood staring at one another. The first drops of rain began to fall, and Jake's face turned stern as he looked up at the sky, then over to the ocean.

"Come on, we need to get you back to your car. I wasn't kidding when I said it was going to get bad."

He grabbed my arm, and we started a light jog across the sand towards the car. The rain was _really_ coming down now—I could barely see what was in front of me, and I would have tripped if Jake hadn't caught me, again. Without missing a beat, he hooked his arm under my knees, lifting me off the ground and carrying me as he took off like a bullet.

The rain felt like sharp needles as it hit my skin and I hid my face against his warm chest. We reached the car in record time, but our clothes were a lost cause—we were both soaked.

He set me down by the driver's side, holding his hand over my face, as I dug in my bag for the keys. I threw myself into the car the moment I unlocked it, and glanced up at Jacob as he shut the door for me. My teeth started chattering the second I left his presence, and I looked longingly at the steam that came off Jacob's body.

His hand slowly slid down my window, as he backed away from my car—not once taking his eyes off me. I didn't want him to go, plus where was he going anyway?

I popped out of the car before he got too far away. "Wait, Jacob! I can take you home!"

The freezing water hitting my face wouldn't deter me.

He froze, but then shaking his head he jogged back to my car, and went to the passenger side. Starting the car, I didn't think of what I would say to him when I actually got him into the vehicle.

My jaw was starting to hurt from clenching my teeth together to stop the chattering. Cold chills were racking my body as I shivered. I peeled off my soaked jacket, but left my black hoodie on—he didn't need to _see_ how cold I was.

 _If I had known I would have ended up in this situation, I would not have worn just a flimsy sports bra—with no padding!_

I've never been ashamed of my bigger boobs, but with no proper support when you're cold—they tend to draw attention. I wrapped my arms around my chest in an attempt to cover myself.

"I have no idea where your house is. You'll have to point me in the right direction," I muttered, looking everywhere but at him.

"Well, we might need to wait a few minutes. You won't be able to see anything if you leave right away anyhow."

I could hear the humor in his voice. I peaked a glance over at him, and saw that the smug bastard had a smirk on his face while looking out the windshield. He definitely knew what I was hiding. Noticing my glance, but never dropping his smirk, Jacob turned up the heat, and then pushed all the vents towards my direction.

"Whatever," was my brillant reply.

As self-conscious as I was, I wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face. I just didn't know if I would use plan A, which was to slap it off or plan B which was to kiss it off. Both options seemed to be at war with each other. Instead, I went with plan C and dropped my arms, stretched my back out, and ran my fingers through my hair—to get some of the tangles out.

After a minute or two, I checked his face—he was breathing a little heavier, and I didn't miss the way he shifted in his seat.

I couldn't stop the smirk from forming on _my_ face. I couldn't even see out his window because of the heat coming off him, plus the whole car shook when he was _getting comfortable_.

 _Serves you right, Black!_

Shaking my head at my internal ramblings, I reversed the car and drove towards the exit. The rest of the drive was filled with only grunts, and the pointing of his finger in the direction I was to drive. I wasn't _as_ light as Bella, yet he carried me around at the beach, like I weighed nothing. Not once did his breathing change, but _now_ that definitely was not the case. When he wasn't pointing in the direction he wanted me to go, his hands remained in clenched fists—far from me.

When we got to his house _,_ I felt a sudden hollow feeling in my chest as I drove into his driveway. I pushed him too far, what was I thinking? I obviously have to keep reminding myself that he is still deeply in love with my cousin.

 _And obviously I need to keep asking myself why I care?_

"Well, it was interesting, Black. Thanks for helping me earlier."

I fully expected him to just shoot out of the car the first chance he got, but he didn't move a muscle. He let out a long breath, "You shouldn't drive in this weather, would you like to come inside? Just until the rain stops coming down so hard."

"Umm, I'm not sure if Uncle Charlie . . .?"

"He'd rather you be safe. Just tell him you're with me. Come on."

He didn't let me respond before he was out of the car and walking around to open my door. I jumped out and followed him into a garage that was set apart from the house. Jacob flicked the light switch, but no lights.

" _Great_ , the power's out. Hold on, I'll be right back."

He ran towards the house, and I took the liberty to look around. This is the garage Bella told me so much about—it's where she spent all her time bonding with him, which made me a little uncomfortable.

Jacob was back in a flash, with a bundle of blankets wrapped under his arm. He unfolded the top blanket to reveal a change of clothes, and some candles. Handing me the clothes he gestured towards the car to change.

"These are from before my growth spurt—they should sort of fit, just pull the strings to make the pants tighter."

Taking the clothes, I headed over to hide behind the car as I stripped out of my soaked clothes, and traded them for Jacob's baggy hoodie and pair of sweats. I walked back over to where he stood with his arms crossed—looking out at the storm.

"I love storms, the sounds, the smell, and the reason to be lazy. I love everything about rain. Thanks for the clothes, by the way."

Even though he didn't look at me, I could tell he was still listening. When he did turn his head towards me, his expression darkened—I don't think it was in anger, but he turned away before I could know for sure. He walked over and pulled two camping chairs over to the entryway, and started setting them up.

Offering me a chair. "It's fine. Well, let's just watch the storm while we wait then."

I sat down, and he wrapped a blanket around me, before occupying the other seat beside me. We sat in companionable silence—just watching the rain cascade down, creating little rivers through the gravel. Regarding Jacob, I realized it has been such a long time since I felt this kind of spark—this level of exhilaration at just being alive.

That feeling had evaded me for so long I had almost forgotten.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

A thank you to Red Swarm and shika93!


	8. Chapter 8: Bonfire

I was breathless as I endeavored to jog down the street. I've never been a great runner, but I figured it was good to condition myself now that I had been cleared by Carlisle.

The pain from my ribs has all but disappeared, so I made the decision to work harder on exercising—so if I ever find myself in the need to make a quick get away, I wouldn't get winded in the first five minutes.

My lungs burned and sweat ran down my face, as I slowed to a stop in front of a trail that led into the forest. It was still early, and the morning mist was drifting around me as I debated whether to test my jogging skills on the trail. However, a little soprano voice inside my head won that debate—hands down.

Pulling out my headphones, I stuffed them in my upper left armband—that held my iPod. I decided to go for a walk on the trail, and test my endurance over the roots and debris another morning.

If I fell and hurt myself, I'd have to answer to _Alice_.

She wants everything and everyone to look absolutely perfect for Bella and Edward's wedding in two weeks. I didn't want to chance pissing Alice off—she may look like a little doll with her sweet soprano voice as she skips to and fro, but I wouldn't want to be on her bad side the day her wedding creation comes to fruition. I can't believe Bella let Alice have complete control over this wedding—well almost—should be interesting.

I continued to walk as my mind zoned off again. I've never been a morning person, but if I'm given the opportunity to break away from one of my nightmares, I'd rather focus my attention on something else than go back to sleep—in this case, I decided to go for a jog.

Carlisle's only concern for my health is the lack of sleep I have been experiencing, so he encourages my exercising pursuits in the hopes that I'll tire myself out enough to have a dreamless sleep. Unfortunately, I can only count on one hand how many times that's happened.

I was ripped out of my musings by the sound of twigs snapping somewhere behind me. Glancing over my shoulder, my breath caught in my throat—recognizing the person jogging towards me. Jacob.

He stopped when he reached my side, with his trademark stern expression in place.

"Hey Swan."

"Black? What are you doing here?" I questioned.

Jake shrugged his shoulders, and then stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Um, you know, my dad needed to give Charlie some things before he starts his shift. So, anyway, he asked me to run them by."

"Okay, but what are you doing here?" I asked as I gestured around me.

"Well, Charlie mentioned you were going for a run down the street. He looked worried—so I offered to check on you. Are you even allowed to be running? Charlie said you broke some ribs—you shouldn't be straining yourself yet!"

He got more and more accusatory as he spoke. Like I was doing something wrong.

"Whoa there! I do have a doctor. Besides he told me this whole exercising business is good for me—helps with endorphins and what not. I'm fully healed, anyway your one to talk, you were in a motorcycle accident—I haven't even seen a bruise," I answered back, while giving his body a quick once over—he actually had a shirt on today.

"I heal fast," he gruffly responded.

On that note we fell silent as we walked through the forest back to the beginning of the trail. I haven't forgotten the last time I saw him, the day he found me at the beach, almost a week ago now. I still had his clothes—as mine were still too wet when the rain finally let up allowing me to drive home. Jacob was cordial to me, as he walked me to my car, but that was it.

Jake continues to puzzle me. I can't tell why he bothers to be around me when he always acts like doing so, is the last thing he really wants to do. I knew my insecurities stemmed from the fear that he put up with me because I was the closet thing he could have to Bella.

I knew that fear wasn't unfounded, but Uncle Charlie seemed happy that I had spent some time with Jacob the other day. And besides Bella and the Cullen's, Jacob was the only person I really knew here.

So I had made the decision to put my attraction or whatever it was for him away—I didn't plan on setting myself up for more heartbreak this year.

"My father has invited Charlie and you to a bonfire over at our house. If you wanted to . . .?"

"Who's going to be there?"

"A few people."

"Is Bella invited?" I couldn't help but ask.

He nodded his head but didn't say anything else. We both went quiet again as we came back to the beginning of the trail. Knocking my elbow against his side, I nudged my head towards the house.

"I'll race you back to my Uncle's house."

Jacob scoffed as he looked down at me. I don't know where that challenge came from, but I really wanted to break his always-controlled facial expression.

"And what do I get _when_ I win?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes at his cockiness, even though I knew I would lose—horribly.

"I don't know . . . what do you want, Black?"

He gave me an intense stare, as I waited for him to reply. "I'm not sure . . ."

I felt a moment of pity, he sounded so lost, but it only lasted a second before I took off towards Uncle Charlie's house. I couldn't very well play fair, and it was better to pull myself from _that_ conversation—I might have done something stupid—like hug him or something. I pushed my legs as fast as they would go, and focused on my breathing.

Hearing a faint chuckle behind me, I felt a strong breeze as Jacob sped past me and headed straight for the house.

Of course, I lost, as he made an exaggerated jump onto the lawn declaring himself the winner. I was a few minutes behind him; I really needed to work on my stamina.

But I achieved my goal; he was wearing a small smile as I jogged up to the lawn where he was standing.

"That was a horrible challenge, Swan. I almost feel bad," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, Black. Live it up! One day—we'll have a rematch!" I joked back.

His smile disappeared when we heard the purring of a black Mercedes coming down the street—Bella was home. She spent the night with Alice; apparently they had to go over some more last minute details for the wedding—sure.

"Well, I'll see you guys later tonight. I have to finish doing some errands for my dad before then. No more going for strolls in the woods by yourself."

Now he was attempting to be stern, but he gave me another small smile before jogging over to his car and taking off—all before Bella pulled into the driveway. I ignored the fluttering in my gut when he smiled at me.

Bella got out of her car, and walked over to me—all the while looking in the direction Jacob had driven.

"Jacob was here?" she asked me eagerly.

"Yeah, he dropped some stuff off for Uncle Charlie I guess. We are invited to a bonfire tonight."

Biting her lip, she nodded her head at me. The fluttering changed into a strange twist in my stomach as she looked back the way Jake had made his get away.

* * *

I was digging through my closet trying to find something to wear tonight. Billy Black had invited Uncle Charlie, Bella, and I to the bonfire, and I wasn't sure what I should wear. Bella wandered into my room while I was giving up the search, and settled for my jeans and my favorite white hoodie. It was a bonfire, and it was Forks, so dressing warm seemed to be the smarter solution.

Bella was already dressed, and she also went for the comfortable option.

"Lily, its just a bonfire," she laughed at me.

"I know, I just—it would be nice to make some friends here."

Bella gave me a sad smile, before walking over and bumping my shoulder against hers.

"I don't think you'll have problems making friends, Lils."

"Are you going to be okay, Bells?" I gently asked, wanting to approach the question carefully.

"Yeah, I've missed Jacob . . . and honestly I'm surprised about the invite. I wasn't sure he wanted to see me before I—while before the wedding," she trailed off awkwardly.

"I'm sure it will be fine, don't worry about it. Listen, I'll meet you downstairs in a minute. I'm just going to finish getting ready."

Bella nodded, then headed out, closing the door behind her. I quickly put on my hoodie, then applied some mascara and put on some cherry chap stick before ruffling my curls as I headed downstairs.

Uncle Charlie followed soon after, but he was in his uniform. "You girls will have to go without me, I have to head back into the station tonight. I just got a call about . . . well nothing, anyway you girls go, and have fun down at the rez."

"Is everything okay, dad?" Bella probed.

"No, its fine. I just have to handle this personally."

Bella looked worried by Uncle Charlie's response, "Alright we'll see you later, dad."

Bella and I said our goodbyes and then we walked towards the cars. Bella immediately went for the passenger seat of my car. I knew she would want to take my car to the rez—she gets so embarrassed about driving her tank around. I just shook my head in laughter as we got into my car.

Seeing my face, Bella chuckled too, "Shut up, Lils."

"Whatever you say Bells."

I gave her a small smirk—and we continued to banter, back and forth, like old times as we drove onto the reservation.

* * *

Bella directed me to Jacob's house—it didn't feel comfortable announcing that I already knew where he lived because he already took me there. I decided to keep that bit of information to myself.

When we got out of the car, we were immediately bombarded with the sounds of people laughing and talking coming from the back of the house, definitely more than a few. I followed Bella around the side of the house, and my suspicions were confirmed—a lot of people were either standing or sitting around the bonfire. I recognized some faces from the night Bella and I visited Jacob, after his accident—there had to be something in the water in La Push because almost all the men here were tall and well built, just like Jake.

Speaking of Jacob, as we made our way over to Billy, I tried to be aloof as my eyes made a sweep, for the man in question. Billy's eyes lit up when they fell on Bella and myself, as we walked up to him. Bella was quick to inform him that Uncle Charlie couldn't make it.

"Well that's too bad. But I'm glad the both of you could come," Billy's eyes lingered on me for a moment, before he continued, "Lily, I'm happy to see you again, we will have to introduce you to a few people. Help yourself to some food before the boys get to it—they eat like animals." he smiled warmly at me. Billy and Bella chuckled at his last comment—obviously an inside joke.

"Thanks Billy."

Looking around at the crowd, and finding a lot of them curiously looking at Bella and me, I glanced back at Billy, "I have no doubt."

Once again I found myself trailing after Bella as she moved into the crowd. She walked up to a beautiful woman, and I tried not to stare when I saw the other half of her face.

Long scars marred the right side of her face, but as she saw us walking towards her, she gave us a big smile.

She leaned in to give Bells a hug. "Bella! It's good to see you again. Congratulations on your engagement!"

"Thanks, Emily," Bella replied blushing, as she fiddled with her ring.

Motioning to me, "This is my cousin Lily. Lily, this is Emily."

I went to shake her hand, but she had other ideas as she pulled me into a tight hug.

"Lily, I am so happy to finally meet you! I've heard a lot of wonderful things about you."

Now it was my turn to blush, "Really? I'm sure whatever Uncle Charlie told Billy was an exaggeration."

With a secret smile she shook her head. Bella smirked at me before she walked over to say hello to a small group of guys, clustered by the fire.

I felt a twinge, as the sensation that someone was staring at me grew. I swept my eyes over the crowd again and this time I saw Jacob, staring at me intently, as he weaved his way through the crowd towards me. The twinge evolved into a rapid flutter as neither of us looked away. I bit down on my lip as I waited for him to reach me.

However, the connection was broken when Bella blocked his path.

My gaze fell to the ground as disappointment washed over me. I barely noticed when Emily linked her arm through mine and pulled me away.

"Well Lily, let me introduce you to a few people," she suggested softly

I was thankful as she led me towards the same group that Bella had walked over to earlier.

I ended up having a good time talking with the people Emily had introduced me to—and was blown away when I discovered a lot of these guys were my age, only they looked like they could be in their twenties. They were definitely a helpful distraction.

Conversation flowed easily with Seth and Embry, and I couldn't hold back a genuine smile as they joked around, or control my laughter when they started devouring their food. Billy wasn't joking around about the guys eating habits; they did eat like animals—practically inhaling their food. I was really having a good time with Seth—the kid was adorable. Embry was cool too, but he kept throwing anxious glances between Seth and something behind me—probably Bella and Jake.

I did my best to not look over towards them as they talked, but of course that didn't last long. Looking over there once, Jacob was actually grinning at Bella—without her needing to goad him into a smile, like I had earlier—I ignored the stab of jealously. Facing back towards the boys I decided to put up a wall, so my feelings were not so transparent, as I went back to talking with Seth and Embry.

Excusing myself, I went over to the food table before it was wiped clean, feeling like a bad guest for not offering to bring something. I was finishing putting some chips on my plate, when I felt a warm presence settle next to me.

I knew who it was, but I refused to say anything as I started pouring some orange soda into a solo cup.

"So, you looked like your were getting along with Seth over there," Jacob growled into my ear.

Putting down the container, louder than I had intended I turned my head towards him.

"Oh, hi Black, its nice to see you too. And yes, Seth's really sweet. Good catching up with Bells?" I snapped back sarcastically.

We both continued to glare at each other, when someone—I think Emily said his name was Paul, walked over to us and slapped Jake _hard_ on the back.

"Hey there lovebirds, if you two are done having angry sex with your eyes maybe Billy can start?"

My checks went crimson, as Jacob turned and gave Paul a dangerous glare—followed by a deep growl coming from his chest.

 _What's with the growling?_ _That isn't normal. But what does that mean about me if I like it?_

Paul's smirk just grew wider as he looked towards me, not at all bothered by Jake's unfriendly reaction, "Don't mind him, Lily. Jake, hasn't been sleeping well . . .when _was_ the last time you slept indoors, Jake?"

Jacob pushed Paul away from him.

Paul just laughed him off, "Come on, there's been a change of plans since Charlie couldn't make it. Some of the elders have decided to share a few of the tribe's stories."

Jacob quickly lost his animosity towards Paul, and diverted his attention towards his dad, who was sitting on the other side of the fire. I followed Jake's line of sight to find Billy giving him a meaningful look before motioning for everyone to gather around the fire. Jake looked down and swallowed before looking at me—I've never seen him look scared before, but I could see fear lurking in his brown eyes.

Before I could ask him what was wrong, Jake put his hand on my lower back and guided me towards Bella—who was sitting on a log, near the fire. I was surprised when he sat next to me, placing me between himself and Bella. Bella, looking disappointed that Jake was on the other side of me, turned towards Billy with a small sigh, but not before giving me a worried glance.

Everyone was getting settled around the fire. I could feel the heat coming of the flames, plus the heat radiating off Jacob—I wanted to lean against him as the wind picked up, but instead wrapped my arms around my middle.

I causally tried to catch his gaze again, but he kept his face forward, towards the fire—only sharing his secrets with the flames. The atmosphere changed as everyone fell silent and adopted wistful expressions—a far cry from their jovial demeanors earlier. I understood why the moment Billy, with a clear voice, began weaving the tale . . .

"History has taught us many things. Most importantly of Taha Aki the Spirit Man and the story of the Third wife . . ."

Everyone sat enraptured as Billy continued to share more of the tribe's legend. The blood drained from my face, when comprehension dawned on me. Everything came rushing back to me, Uncle Charlie's story after Jacob's accident—he said he heard wolves howling right before they brought Jacob in, and the growling Jake's prone to do—all these little things started to add up. I sat ridged next to Jacob as I kept my eyes fixed on Billy.

" . . . The spirit warrior is the wolf, and the most beautiful gift, their strongest instinct—is their imprint."

The crackling of the fire was the only sound as Billy took a pause. I hesitantly glanced at Jacob beside me. And as small specks of ember floated into the sky, my brown gaze met his. The rest of the world fell away, and for that brief moment in time it was just the two of us.

* * *

Bella started turning towards us, when Emily, who was on the other side of Bells stopped her, "Hey Bella, I need to grab some more food from the kitchen. Can you help me?"

Looking confused she just nodded, and followed Emily into the house. Once Bella was out of sight, Jacob stood up and held his hand out to me.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me?"

I sat stunned for a moment—and he didn't miss my hesitation before I cautiously put my hand in his.

Standing up, Jake didn't release me as I steadied myself, but I felt a mild tug on my hand as he started pulling me away from the rest of the party. We kept walking until the sounds of the gathering faded into silence. We entered a small clearing surrounded by some trees; the only light was the full moon shining down on us.

I pulled away from him, wrapping my arms back around my torso as we both came to a stop. Being so close to Jacob tended to muddle my thoughts, and I needed to clear my head if I was going to get him to talk.

"Jake—how do you know about _vampires_?"

This question had been on my mind since I saw Jake at the beach, but I never could find the courage to ask. And thanks to Billy I finally had my answer, but for sanity purposes I needed to hear him say it. My heartbeat was galloping in my chest, as I waited for him to answer.

"You already know why," Jacob stated firmly.

I closed my eyes. I had come to accept that vampires existed, so I shouldn't be surprised that there were more _things_ that I didn't know about. But I wanted one thing in my life that was normal, besides my Uncle, and I thought Jake, plus whatever it was I felt for him, was too. My disappointment twisted into anger.

"Say it, Black!"

His face turned grim at my response, but I could see the fire glow in his eyes at my tone, "I'm a shape shifter."

I sucked in a breath at his response, before more questions started nagging me, "Why did you invite me here tonight?"

"I wanted to see you! I wanted to talk to you . . ."

I gave a humorless laugh as I ran my hands through my locks.

"Did you imprint on my cousin? I'm not your replacement because Bella is marrying Edward . . ."

The rest of my sentence was lost, as Jacob dug his hand into my hair and pulled me flush against him, "I didn't imprint on Bella, _Swan_!"

Coherent thought rushed away when Jacob's lips landed on mine.

This wasn't a gentle kiss, but something much stronger—rougher. His lips moving against mine was so sensual. The kiss deepened as our tongues dueled against each other for dominance. Jacob growled in victory when I finally submitted to him. I answered back in a moan as his hand tightened in my curls.

I felt my legs grow unsteady as darts of pleasure awakened a part of me that had been dormant for too long. There was a brief moment when I wanted to push him away, but my hands only clawed up his chest to dig my fingers into _his_ hair instead.

Pulling away breathless he rested his forehead against mine, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that," Jake's husky voice only heightened my arousal further. He proceeded to trail kisses down my neck and in between each one saying— "Best. Way. To. Make. You. Stop. Talking."

Working his way back up my neck, he whispered, "Well, the best way so far . . ." before softly nipping my earlobe.

I bit my lip to stop another moan from escaping. Jake dragged his face against mine—then softly kissed me.

I pulled my fingers from his hair and started backing away, but his grip only moved from my hair to my jaw. Slowly caressing my lips with his thumb.

"Lily, I _didn't_ imprint on your cousin. There was only going to be one woman for me, I just hadn't met her yet. Until you walked into my room."

"How can you love someone you only just laid eyes on, how do you know its real?" I asked with bated breath.

Smiling down at me, "The best things in life are the things we can't explain. But I know this is real. I have never felt more alive than when I am with you, my Lily."

My heart skipped a beat hearing him call me his, "You need to tell me more about this—this imprinting thing."

Leaning down and resting his head against mine, "When you imprint, its not gravity holding you to the Earth, its her. And for me, that was the moment I saw you."

I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, but held them back, "Jacob, this is too much. I do have feelings for you, but I need time. I need to think."

When I pulled away again, he let me.

Nodding his head, Jake clenched his jaw and refused to look at me as he led me back towards the bonfire. So many thoughts were racing through my head while we walked side by side. Knowing my hair was a mess after our intense exchange back in the woods, I gathered my hair into a messing bun as we entered his yard.

Everyone made inconspicuous glances at us and I caught a few smirks, when they noticed the state of our disheveled appearance. But they looked away when they saw the stormy expression on Jake's face. Quickly spotting Bella near the house I made my way over to her, and upon reaching her I motioned my head towards the car. We made our rounds of saying goodbye, but Bella saved Jake for last. He smiled and hugged her, but even as he hugged her his eyes never left mine.

"I'll see you around, Swan."

I tried to ignore the thrill at his promise—or warning.

* * *

I drove Bella and myself back to Forks. She was twirling her ring around her finger as I went on autopilot, thinking about tonight. There was such a long spell of silence during our ride home that my ears almost hurt when Bella spoke up.

"So you and Jacob seemed to get along," she said.

I just shrugged my shoulders and focused on the road, hoping she did not notice my blush as memories of my time with Jake invaded my thoughts. My hands slid down to the bottom of the steering wheel, as I leaned further back against my seat. I suddenly wanted out of the car; pressing my foot firmly against the gas pedal I tested the speed limits as I drove back home.

* * *

 _I was running, but I couldn't move my legs fast enough. It was like they were weighed down, the closer I got to the screams the more it was like moving through quick sand. I could hear my father yelling my name. "LILY, RUN!"_

" _DADDY!" I screamed._

 _But my screams just bounced back to me, like an echo in a cave._

 _When I finally broke through into the clearing. There was no one there, but the screaming was still going on—it came from everywhere. I was going around in circles screaming in return, but everything would just echo back to me, and my father's screams only got louder. I collapsed to my knees._

 _Everything suddenly went quiet as the sounds of a wolf howling pierced through the air. I clenched my eyes shut—hearing the beating of paws against the ground, something stopped in front of me, and a puff of air blew my hair back. Opening my eyes, I looked up into the gaze of a large beast, a wolf._

 _"Jacob . . ."_

I broke out from my dream with Bella laying next me, "Shh shhh, Lils it's okay. It's okay!"

I curled into her embrace as she rocked me, as I cried silently. After awhile, I wiped my face, and pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," I whispered.

I held my head as I tried calming down.

"Lils—I know—I'm sorry Lily."

Jerking my head in some sort of nod, "I'm fine now. You can go back to bed," I replied.

She hugged me tight, before going back to her room.

I pushed off the covers and walked over to my dresser. Digging in the bottom drawer, I pulled out Jake's hoodie—from the day at the beach. Bringing it to my nose I inhaled what was left of his smell. It smelled like the forest and a scent that was distinctly Jacob.

Pulling it on I walked over to the window, and looked out at the woods behind Uncle Charlie's house. The moon burned brightly, and with a longing glance I walked back to the bed—and wrapped myself in the blankets.

I was almost asleep when I heard the sad, heartbreaking howling of a wolf, off in the distance.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, um wow to all the readers and views for my story! Special thanks to all the new favorites and follows it means a lot!

And special thanks to my reviewers—I love to know what are you guys are thinking, and I hope the further I write that I won't disappoint! Your reviews made me smile and laugh—Thank You!


	9. Chapter 9: Wedding

I smoothed my hands down my dress as I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I had to hand it to Alice—I looked beautiful. She took my auburn curls and weaved them into an amazing loose fishtail braided up-do—which I was honestly afraid to touch. My make-up was absolute perfection, and the lavender dress fit my body like a glove—it was a sweetheart full length, with a draped bodice and full skirt. It looked so extravagant, but from what I've witnessed so far that can be said for almost anything in this wedding.

Slowly twirling in my heels, I loved how the material felt against my legs, as my dress swished as I moved. The top displayed more cleavage than I would normally show, but not to the point that I was uncomfortable or feared Uncle Charlie would wrap me up in a sheet before I took a step out of the door. I smiled at the thought.

"You look beautiful, kid."

Speak of the devil.

I turned my head towards the guest room door to see Uncle Charlie standing there. He sniffed a bit when I faced him, and looked on the verge of having an emotional moment. I laughed, thinking about how it only took Alice less than a minute to do my hair and make-up.

"Thanks, Alice really knows what she's doing," I kindly smiled. "Look at you Chief! Famous ladies man—I didn't even know you owned a suit?" I sweetly jabbed at him, not holding back my smirk at his unease in being dressed up.

Messing with his bow tie, Uncle Charlie scoffed, "I didn't—Alice. She takes no prisoners, obviously!"

Smiling I walked over to him and took his offered arm. He carefully walked us downstairs, and gave me a quick peck before heading back upstairs to walk Bella down. I casually walked over to the back door, and peaked at the guests settling in their seats in front of the wedding alter.

About a week ago, Edward had given me a knowing smile when he informed Bella and I, that Billy Black had rsvp'd to the wedding invite—suggesting Jacob might make an appearance. The night of the bonfire has occupied my thoughts for the last two weeks, and I still felt uncertain about—well whatever these feelings I had for Jake. And _that_ kiss.

I lightly touched my lips; even the memory could cause a pleasant buzz to sweep through me. I was thankful to Edward that Bella was still unaware of Jake's confession that night. I know he _knows_ , but I'd rather tell Bella when she gets back from the honeymoon. It just never feels like the right time to tell my cousin that a man she had feelings for has imprinted on me, and I think I'm falling in love with him. _Yeah, I'll wait until after the honeymoon—maybe she'll still be in a post-coital bliss to care._

A velvet voice snapped me back to the present. "Lily . . ."

Pulling an innocent smile I turned toward Edward—who looked crazy beautiful in his tux.

Edward chuckled, "Thanks, Lily. You look crazy beautiful too."

"Yeah I know, I think that's Alice's real super-power," I joked with him.

Smiling, he just rolled his eyes before joining me to look out the door at everyone. He softly broke the silence, "He isn't here—Billy hasn't seen or spoken to him in a week. And he hasn't been around your house either."

I just played it nonchalantly when he mentioned that Jacob wasn't here, which is pretty pointless with Edward, but a girl has to try. However, I stopped when he mentioned Jake not being around my house either.

"Wait, what do you mean _not_ being around my house? Does he do that a lot?"

Edward just laughed, and gave me a smirk—slowly raising his eyebrow at me.

Completely ignoring my questions, he continued, "I personally like the new direction Jake's thoughts have turned. Makes tolerating the pup much easier, I might even say I like him. Maybe."

I noticed both his brothers walking up, and I gave Edward an unimpressed look as he continued to smirk down at me before he turned serious.

"Lily, imprinting is the most amazing thing I've ever seen or experienced," He pointed to his head as he spoke. "I know how he felt about Bella then, and I know how he feels now. It isn't Bella that dominates his thoughts—don't be afraid," he ended with a kind smile, before joining his brothers.

Emmett gave me a thumbs up, and a quick wink as he trailed outside after Jasper and Edward. I shook my head at Emmett's antics, as I picked up the flowers that Alice instructed were mine. I was suddenly ready to get this ceremony over with, and hopefully get Emmett to sneak me some alcohol later.

* * *

Before I knew it, the ceremony ended and the reception had begun. I was successful in getting Emmett to sneak me champagne—his supernatural senses allowed me to escape Uncle Charlie's notice so I could partake in a few glasses in peace. The first few sips hit me hard—it has been _way_ too long since I last had a drink, but it came back to me. I actually let myself have some laughs with Emmett and got the reserved Jasper to not look like someone stabbed him with a kitchen fork, but alas it only lasted a of couple seconds.

But as much fun as tonight was—I still felt out of place. These were Bella's friends and Edward's family, and besides my Uncle, I had no real connection with anyone here. I was just an extra in the background—Bella's tragic cousin that the whole town knew about—and stared at.

I was sitting next to Renee when I noticed Uncle Charlie speaking with Billy Black—I also recognized Sue Clearwater and her son, Seth. I had known they were in the crowd during the ceremony, but with all the people here it was easy to lose track.

And yes, I might have been trying to avoid Billy's piercing stare throughout the night.

However avoidance went out the window when Seth caught me looking. He gave me a big smile and waved—reminding me of a puppy that hadn't seen their owner in a while. Giving him a smile in return, and not to be rude I decided to go and say hello to the small party.

"Lily, its great to see you again!" Seth beamed at me.

"Hey, Seth!" I smiled softly back before looking towards Billy.

Billy had a gentle look on his face as he greeted me, and after exchanging pleasantries Uncle Charlie, Billy, and Sue went to get drinks.

Turning back to Seth, "Well, would you like to dance?"

Seth very sweetly offered me his arm with a pronounced bow—laughing, we walked onto the dance floor. A slow song had just started as Seth swung me into his arms, and mid-swing I noticed Edward leading Bella outside, before focusing my attention back on Seth. He was watching the bride and groom leave as well.

A look I couldn't place fell over his features, as he turned back to me. He quickly directed the conversation towards mindless things as the song played on. All the while, Seth was very careful to keep a good distance between our bodies while we danced.

The song was drawing to a close when he stopped talking, seeming nervous as we came to a halt. I felt a familiar shiver race down my spine when I noticed warmth radiating from behind me, and Seth gave me a reassuring smile before excusing himself. Turning slowly—my body betrayed me as I looked up at Jacob. He was wearing black dress pants and a white shirt, rolled up to his elbows—with a few buttons undone at the top.

"Do I get a dance?" Jake asked in a husky, but challenging voice.

Taking a deep breath I gave him my hand, while I put my arm on his shoulder. Unlike Seth who kept a decent distance between us—Jake did no such thing as he pulled me against him—never taking his eyes off mine. And his eyes—normally a dark brown seemed to be entirely black as we gently swayed to the music. The silence didn't last long.

"Have I given you enough time to think?" he asked quietly.

Deciding to go with sarcasm, "Yeah, seven whole days, apparently. Do you make it a habit of staying outside my house?"

Jacob looked embarrassed at first, but that quickly turned to anger, "Who said that? Did Seth . . .?"

Shocked, I cut him off in disbelief, "No, it wasn't Seth. But is it true?"

Jacob looked uncomfortable with me discovering his little secret, until realization hit.

"Edward . . ." shaking his head, he chuckled. "Well, he isn't exactly the 'poster child' when it comes to boundaries especially with Bella, but whatever . . ." he trailed off as my eyebrows rose at his comment.

Jake stopped dancing, and maintaining his grip on my hand, pulled me towards the back exit, "Please . . ."

Wanting to hear him out, I followed him.

Walking beside him, I tried to ease my hand from his when I saw Bella and Edward coming the opposite way, but Jake only tightened his hold. Bella, seeing us, looked down at our interlocked hands. I couldn't interpret her expression—but she didn't look surprised. Glancing over to Edward.

 _Edward did you tell?_

I know Edward 'heard' me, but he just looked over at Jake.

"Jacob," Edward greeted, before darting his eyes back to me.

 _Okay . . . so Jacob told her._

Leaning into her groom, Bella gave me a serene smile as she glanced between us. Bella looked peaceful—she looked more relaxed then she had for a while. Seeing that the possibility of Jake and I didn't upset her—well, it lifted a weight off my shoulders—one I never realized I had. I decided to be somewhat bold and slowly intertwined my fingers with Jake's as we sidestepped the couple to go outside.

I could feel curious eyes follow us as we walked out of the reception.

* * *

We walked around the house to a more secluded part of the yard, near the trees. The music played softly behind us as I leaned against him for warmth. I smiled when his grip on my hand tightened and he gently turned me around to face him, catching my smile. Jake leaned his forehead against mine and I was struck by my need to be close to him.

I was suddenly reminded of that night two weeks ago, hearing him howl after I woke up from my nightmare. And I wanted to know more . . .

"I want …I need to see what you can turn into," I closed my eyes before continuing. "My life has been insane, but I need to see you. To see that part of you so I can understand."

I could hear Jake take a deep breath, "Look at me," he asked firmly, almost desperately. Slowly opening my eyes, to shyly lock with his, "I'll show you, but not now. Right now, I want to tell you how beautiful you look and . . . and that— _Fuck it!_ "

In the next second he cradled my head in his hands, and descended on my lips with a heated urgency that made me weak in the knees.

The moment ended too soon as he roughly pulled away so we could both breath. My eyes trailed down to his mouth as he sucked his lower lip between his teeth, like he was savoring my taste, while he slowly moved his fingers down the back of my neck.

Chills broke out across my body as he continued to run his hand up and down. I laughed lightly when he smirked down at me.

"You're an ass!" I whispered.

Jacob just chuckled at me, but he abruptly stopped. Looking deep into the forest for a brief moment his whole demeanor changed when he looked back at me.

"I have to go. Can I meet you later tonight?"

So many thoughts were running through my head as he looked down at me. Seeing Jacob lying broken and in pain, the first night we saw each other after so many years—changed something within me. Since that day I had officially lost a part of me, something that now belonged to the man in front of me, and I realized I would never be the same.

Addicting to so many of my senses, I yearned to be with him, to see him smile, to be close to him. I hadn't stopped thinking about him—and wondered what would happen if I gave in to what I truly desired.

 _Well, there is only one way to find out, Lily!_

With a final sigh, I nodded at him, and I couldn't help but bite my lip, as I felt my cheeks redden. Jake's chest rumbled, "Don't," he said. Lightly taking my sore lip between his teeth, followed by a soft kiss, "That's my job."

A shock went straight to my core in response to his husky possessive tone. Jake's eyes darkened even further as he inhaled.

"Tonight, I'll come for you. Leave your window open."

Giving me a quick kiss, he pulled away and jogged into the darkness of the forest.

After seeing his figure disappear, I headed back towards the reception. Walking up the stairs, I found that people were starting to move towards the front of the house in order to give the Bride and Groom a proper send off. Joining Uncle Charlie on the side of the driveway, I gave him a small smile as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Hey, kiddo. I saw you disappear with Jacob," I laughed, while he grinned down at me. "He's a good kid. Jake's had it hard, but he's a good kid, Lily."

Leaning against him, "I know. Thanks, Uncle Charlie."

Uncle Charlie placed a fatherly kiss on my head. We fell silent as Edward and Bella walked out and the birdseed went flying. Detaching myself from under my Uncle's arm, I waited while Bella said her goodbye to her mom, Renee.

Hugging each other close, she held me tight, "I love you, Lily! I just . . . just be happy, Lily. Just be happy . . . "

I gave her a reserved smile, confused, because it didn't sound like a normal goodbye. Before I could ask her why, she made her way to her dad.

Watching the moment between father and daughter was too personal and I turned away. Feeling a painful tug in my heart I quickly moved to Renee, banishing those feelings related to the reminder of what I lost.

Bella and Edward drove off into the night, and I stood between my Uncle and Renee—waving as their car disappeared from sight.

 _Maybe things were looking up?_

* * *

I sat on my bed, still in my dress—a soft breeze blowing into my room from the window I opened for Jacob. Leaning against the headboard I slowly unwrapped the fishtail design that Alice had turned my curls into. Carefully undoing the tail, the beautiful waves of auburn curls fell past my shoulders and ending below my breasts. I couldn't help my thoughts from drifting to _him._

Where did all of this leave us? I finally received some kind of acceptance from my cousin. I honestly was caught between wishing there could have been a conversation between her and I about my relationship with Jake but I was also kind of glad Jake did it for me. I'll just have to make it up to Bella when she gets back from her honeymoon—where ever that is.

Closing my eyes, I attempted to quiet my mind by focusing on the crickets playing outside. However, peace of mind wasn't in the cards for me tonight— I just about jumped out of my skin, when I saw Jake climb over the sill, and into my room.

"Jesus, Jake!" I whispered. Getting off my bed, I moved towards him and without a moments hesitation he swooped me up in his arms.

Draping my arms around his neck, the heat from his body quickly overheating mine, invoked a warm sensation that swept through me. I also realized Jake was shirtless.

Placing me back on my feet, Jake looked me over—paying special attention to my hair. He ran his hand through my curls—passing through the strands like silk.

 _I have to hand it to Alice—she knows her beauty products._

Running my hands through my own hair after his trailed out, I suddenly felt really awkward being around him like this. Everything between us had been so easy—I had never felt like this with anyone and now I was starting to get nervous.

His dark eyebrows furrowed, no doubt sensing my vibes. But he only pulled me close to him, "What's wrong?" he whispered.

"I don't know—I guess nerves. You promised to show me, when you turn."

There was a silent pause, before he answered.

"I know, but Charlie is still awake. If you just disappear—that might be a problem. I was hoping tonight we could just, maybe hangout?" he asked.

I could tell he was nervous, and I had to agreed with him, Charlie would freak-out if he checked, and I wasn't in my room—waiting one night couldn't hurt. I backed away from him and motioned to my bed.

Feeling my own nerves spike as he settled on my sheets, I was suddenly self-conscience of being in my revealing dress. I didn't miss how his eyes traveled up and down my body from his spot on the bed. The nerves I had previously felt were quickly replaced with a searing heat from his intense look.

I moved over to my dresser and grabbed a pair of pants, t-shirt, and a sports-bra. I held them over my chest as I looked back at Jake.

"I'm going to change real quick and be right back."

Jake just looked away with a chuckle and nodded—making my heart jump in a nice way.

The bathroom door closed with a _thud,_ and I closed my eyes as I leaned against it, taking deep breaths and trying to quell my need to go back into my room and kiss the man on my bed senseless. I tossed my clothes on the sink and started brushing my teeth, when I remembered that I needed someone to undo the back of my dress. Stopping mid brush—I realized I would have to go back into my room and ask Jake to do it because I sure as hell wasn't asking my Uncle. My dress had a built in bra, so the moment he unhooked the back . . . well I think we both proved to be unable to keep our hands to ourselves.

Shaking those thoughts from my head I snatched my clothes and ventured back into my room.

"I need you to undo the back of my dress. Please?" I asked, while I turned around. It was hard to ignore the light flutter in my stomach when he got up and walked up behind me. I held my arms tight against my chest when Jake started carefully undoing the intricate hooks down the dress.

My breathing hitched and goose bumps broke out along my back as his fingers slowly trailed back up my spine. Then I bit back the small moan that wanted to escape when I felt his lips follow his fingers along my spine—ending at the side of my neck. Paying special attention to the area where my shoulder and neck meet as he lightly ran his teeth against the skin.

My head fell back against his warm chest and I automatically leaned my neck to give him a better angle, as he alternated between sucking and nipping at the skin. I pulled away, when I felt his tongue tracing the hickey he no doubt left behind.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself . . ." he started. But I quickly cut him off this time as I pulled his head down to mine. Our lips clashed together, my tongue begging for entrance that he quickly gave, and this time it was his turn to moan into my mouth.

Holding my dress from falling to the floor was momentarily forgotten as I lost myself in Jake's kisses, but thankfully we were pressed so tightly together that my dress barely moved. The sound of someone coming up the stairs reminded us that we weren't alone in this house and I reluctantly pulled away from his swollen lips. Neither of us moved until we heard the sound of my Uncle's door shutting down the hall.

Moving away from him, my arms quickly went back to holding up my dress.

"Um, I'll finish getting dressed—if you could turn around for a second?" I asked breathlessly.

With a jerk of his head, Jake walked over to my window and with his hands on either side of the sill; he pressed his forehead against the cold glass. I moved fast to change out of the dress and into my clothes. Yanking my shirt over my head, I headed over to Jake and laid my forehead against his back.

"Do you want me to go?" Jake inquired softly.

Backing away, "No, but do you want to go?"

I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay, but I wasn't going to keep him here.

Turning towards me, he grabbed my hand and softly kissed the inside of my wrist. "Not unless you send me away," he smiled down at me. "And maybe not even then."

His smile was infectious, so I pulled him back to the bed, "Well come on then . . ."

Lying down on either side of the bed, I rolled over so I was facing him, but Jake had other ideas. Snagging my arm, he gently brought me against his chest, and I took the liberty to make myself comfortable—wrapping myself around him. I decided I wanted to know more about Jake.

"So, favorite color?"

Quietly laughing, he peered down at me, "Really?"

I slapped his chest, trying to hide the blush that bloomed across my cheeks at my stupid question. We had skipped a few steps, but I still wanted to know about him—even the little things.

"Okay, okay, well if I had to pick one it would be red . . . I admit it's been a recent development," he replied, tugging on one of my curls. Followed by softly running his thumb across my cheek, which only served to make my blush burn more. "Now it's my turn. Favorite food?"

We traded about twenty questions, but Jake finally ended the night after my third yawn. The day had finally caught up with me, but I didn't want him to go yet, and told him as much.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jake whispered, kissing the top of my head. "Sleep, my Lily."

I had no need for blankets, as the heat Jake produced was enough to keep me warm—almost verging on hot. But his heat also made me drowsy and I fought to keep my eyes open, until I finally succumbed to slumber.

* * *

The rain pelting against my window woke me. Stretching my body, my hand came up empty when I realized I was alone in bed. The clock read 10:38 AM, and a pink-post-it-note was stuck to the side of my table, below the clock.

 _No running this morning, save your strength for later. Pack an umbrella and wear your hiking boots, Swan. I'll pick you up at 3!_

 _P.S. You have adorable bed head in the morning!_

 _-Black_

Huffing, "Ass."

But I couldn't stop my laugh as I ran my hand through my hair.

Well I could finally tell Carlisle that I had a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay I'm sorry for the wait! I started back at college and school has been rough! And I was thinking about a chapter a week? I'm trying to settle on a routine.

Well I wanted to thank all new favorites and follows, thanks! And huge cyber hugs to all my reviewers! They keep my happy knowing you guys are enjoying the story! Licob—loved it lol!

Anyway this story has fluff, but I do have actual plot planned for Lily and Jacob. I just really want them to get comfortable before I throw them into a barrel of well . . . stuff!

I also wanted to post a warning and this will only be stated once. This is rated M for adult themes in later chapters, if that's not your thing I suggest you don't read. (I've seen authors post this because apparently it can be a problem with people? Well if you clicked on a rated M story . . . Well enough said.) But, I'm still new to FF so I'm learning as I go.


	10. Chapter 10: Furry

Dragging myself out of bed, I made my way downstairs, and to my horror followed the smell of burnt food all the way to the kitchen. An interesting site awaited me as I peered in from the hallway—Uncle Charlie was pulling black pieces of charcoal out of the toaster, before quickly sprinting over to the stove—snatching a pan off the burning surface.

The pan appeared to have contained what could have been eggs in their former life, but now looked like black congealed goo, which had unfortunately caught fire. Tossing it into the sink, the room quickly flooded with smoke, and poor Uncle Charlie started fanning around the fire detector with a yellow towel—in hopes it wouldn't go off.

Quietly moving to the kitchen table, I slid into a chair, and propped my head on my hand—waiting until he noticed he wasn't alone. Biting my lip to stop the giggles that wanted to burst forth, I watched him try to assemble some order to his breakfast/brunch attempt gone horribly wrong.

However, my tune changed when I saw his crestfallen expression, as he examined his half of the kitchen covered in broken eggs shells, blackened toast, and the last bits of smoke emerging from the sink. Getting up from my chair, I made my way over to him and wrapped my arm around his torso.

Jumping slightly when he felt my arm, Uncle Charlie just chuckled before returning the gesture, "Diner?" he asked.

Laughing at his question, "Yeah, that may be the safest option," I replied.

He just nodded and sighed, as he looked around at the mess, "Well, come on kiddo let's go eat and clean up later. Billy called me, inviting me to spend the day fishing over on the rez. Do you want to join us?"

I suddenly found the kitchen more interesting. "No, I have some plans today. Thanks though—besides you'll have fun with Billy. Guy time and all that."

Huffing, he only patted my arm, and moved upstairs to get ready—leaving me to wonder if Jake had anything to do with my Uncle's absence today?

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag by, while I waited for three o'clock to roll around. Taking a shower and cleaning my room, I finally settled on reading a book to try to pass the time. I hadn't even noticed when my eyes slowly drifted closed no more than two chapters in.

I was steadily roused from my nap by the feeling of someone assertively running their fingers through my hair. Groaning in pleasure, I turned towards the furnace of a man behind me, burrowing into his embrace.

Exhaling, "Sorry, I just got sleepy," I mumbled into his neck.

Jake continued to course his fingers through my curls.

"It's fine, and you needed your rest. Definitely haven't been getting enough of that in a while," he answered back, kissing the crown of my head.

My blurry vision started to clear, as I peeked up from below his chin, "How often did you spend outside the house?" I asked in a quiet whisper.

His fingers paused briefly before picking up their journey again.

"From the moment I could walk on four legs after the injury. I didn't like being away from you, and even though I know Edward wouldn't hurt you—neither my wolf nor I felt comfortable with him being in the house at night when he was with Bella—and you were a hallway away from him. It was torture not being able to comfort you after hearing you cry and thrash during your nightmares . . . " he drifted off, after admitting to hearing my reactions to the night terrors I had suffered.

Tears tickled my eyes, as they moved down my face, and Jacob used his thumb to wipe them away, followed by pecking kisses along my nose and checks—trying to erase my pain. I wish I had had him before, during those long weeks of sleepless nights, and what seemed to be unending pain. But while he continued to place gentle kisses along my face—I was grateful that I had him here now.

Capturing his lips, we unhurriedly moved against each other in an easy rhythm, just seeming to enjoying being at peace with each other—alone.

Pulling away from him, I gave him one last long kiss, before sliding off the side of the bed. My clock read 3:20 p.m. and I wanted to leave before my Uncle came home—putting my hands on my hips, I arched my eyebrow at the mischievous smile, he was donning. With a heavy sigh, Jake laughed, as he pushed himself off my bed, and grabbing my hand led me outside to his car.

* * *

Jake had taken me to his house, and I was thankful we didn't run into Charlie during our little pit stop. Walking back to the little clearing he had led me to the night of the bonfire—I got a better survey of the land, and was thankful for the dense overhang of trees that kept the ground semi dry from the rain earlier.

He gestured for me to sit on a large rock off to the side, and to close my eyes.

"It's okay, Lily," Jake soothed. No doubt hearing my heartbeat pounding within my chest. With my eyes closed, Jake gave me a deep kiss, before I felt his heat leave me.

Time seemed to freeze, as I waited for some sign to open my eyes—I couldn't hear the sounds of the forest with my breathing so heavy, but it stopped all together when I felt something gently lick my clenched fist. My eyes gradually opened, and I met a pair of amber colored eyes staring up at me, from a kneeled position on the ground. Not breaking visual contact, little by little my breathing returned to normal—the lightheaded feeling subsiding.

 _Holy shit . . . this is Jacob._

A gentle whining interrupted my musing, and with a shake of my head I broke out of my trance. Really looking back at him, I knew without a doubt that this was still my Jacob. His fur was a beautiful reddish color, and I ran my hand carefully across the side of his neck, through his soft coat—feeling muscles shifting beneath my hand.

"Your beautiful, Jacob," I breathed out.

I laughed when he almost looked like he was smirking back at me—a wolfish smile. Nudging my hand with his wet snout—demanding me to continue to pet him—the bastard was so milking this because like a dog, he rolled onto his back to allow me access to his belly. This really gave me an idea of how massive he really was—reminding me more of a horse than a wolf. Once he had enough of me running my fingers along his coat, Jake rolled onto his paws and stood to his full height.

Standing up, my head only reached the width of his furry chest, and I couldn't help but lovingly weave my hands into his red fur—playfully pulling. He reprimanded me by licking my face, then nuzzling into my neck.

"Nice, Jake," I laughed, wiping my face.

Moving away, Jake motioned to his back, before kneeling the front of his body down.

"You want me to climb on your back?" I asked uncertainly.

A jerk of his head was my only answer. Swinging my leg over his impressive back, I dug my fingers back into his coat. Clenching my legs close to his sides when he once again stood to his full height.

Not a moment later Jake broke out into a slow trot then started _gaining_ speed. His feet barely made a sound, seeming to glide over the ground.

Time lost all meaning as Jacob sped through the forest, leaping over small streams and dodging trees.

Laughter bubbled up at the insanity of it all, but this was likely one of the most exhilarating experiences of my life. I wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to pull a Rose move, straight from the movie Titanic—arms outstretched and all. Which, only lasted for a few seconds before I wrapped my arms back around his neck, carelessly laughing as I breathed in his scent.

The world surrounding us seemed to flee before Jake's now thundering paws—the sound of the forest faded, and all I could feel was the wind against my face, blowing my hair behind me like a tail of fire.

* * *

Sadly, we eventually ended up back at my Uncles house deep within the trees for cover—I slid off Jake's back, and watched him rip off a pair of pants that was tied around one of his hind legs. With the adrenaline still coursing through my blood, I jokingly took the pants from his mouth, and held them away from him when he went to snatch them back.

"Oh, do you want these?" I taunted.

Jake once again made a play to grab the pants from my hands using his mouth, but I jerked my hands away at the last second. With my blood still soaring from the ride, I skipped away from the large wolf that was staring me down. Receiving a challenging look that said 'really?' when I looked back over my shoulder, I couldn't stop my giggle, as I started dodging his honestly pathetic attempts to get the pants back.

The beginnings of sweat started forming on the back of my neck, when I made a break for it, spotting a rather large tree to hide behind.

I heard a _smack_ —followed by a sharp sting from a large hand hitting my ass. Yelping, I swung around into the arms of the completely naked Native American man behind me—who swooped me up, my feet dangling far from the ground, a growl rumbling deep in his throat.

Heat rushed to my core at the vibrations of his chest against mine, which was only heightened by the stinging coming from my ass.

All feelings of playfulness fled me in an instant.

I felt his hardness against my lower stomach—and released a rather wanton moan, feeling his attraction pressed up against me. Realizing that only my thin clothes separated me from feeling his searing hot skin against mine, I ran my hands along every place I could reach—noticing goose bumps multiplying across his skin. Jake's chest rumbled again as he proceeded to trace his tongue over the "brand" he left on my neck the night before.

I never noticed he had pulled his pants from my hand until he wasn't pressed against me anymore. Snapping my eyes open, I looked at him in disbelief as he threw his shorts over his shoulder and smirked at me, "Oh, did you want me to continue?" He asked confidently in a deep gravely tone, pretty much throwing my words back at me from earlier.

It took every ounce of self-control I had to _not_ look below the waist, and focus on his stupid handsome face. Feeling the beginning spark of annoyance, I turned and darted back towards the direction of Uncle Charlie's house—knowing that the infuriating _wolf-guy_ would most likely follow.

Adding to my agitation was the rain that began its descent from the dark clouds overhead, further stretching upon my nerves—the cold water was running down my face when I ran up the back steps to Charlie's house. After fishing the keys out of my back pocket, I unlocked the door and yanked it open—not bothering to close it behind me. I made a break for my room.

Crossing the threshold of my space, I started tearing my clothes off—until I was only left in my cheeky underwear and tank top. My bra felt uncomfortable, after being soaked from the rain, so I unhooked that as well and tossed it carelessly somewhere in my room.

The air suddenly became _very_ still, as my anger fled me—leaving me totally aware that I was practically naked, and there was a very wet Jacob breathing heavily from my doorway.

Jake took no more than four large steps before I was suddenly in his arms. My panties became soaked for a whole different reason, rather then just being caught out in the storm.

His lips moved with such aching need against mine, and I easily surrendered to his dominance, as he moved his tongue with stealth. He inched us back against the side of my bed, and we tumbled onto the cool sheets.

Moaning loudly, as Jake's hand slide down my back—squeezing my ass in his hand, while simultaneously pushing my heated center against the swollen bulge in his pants. He matched my moan with one of his own—low and gruff against the side of my neck.

"Shit _,_ " he muttered.

I was delirious with the feelings that were rushing through me—Jake seemed to surround me with his sensual moans and smooth lethal body moving against mine, but it wasn't enough. My tank was still soaked from the cold rain, making my nipples strain against the now rough material of my clothes.

Deliberately pressing my chest against his—I bite back the delicious feeling of my breasts pressed up against his hot solid chest. Feeling brave, I grabbed his free hand, and moved it to cup a neglected breast in his warm hand. He obviously needed no further direction, as Jake quickly swiped his thumb over my hardened nipple, before taking it between his teeth—tank top and all.

I sank my hands deep into his hair, pushing my heels against his ass to push him further against me. Groaning when he paid special attention to both sides of my chest.

" _Jake . . ._ uhhh!"

Moving back up to my lips he kissed me deeply.

"Beautiful, fucking _beautiful,_ " he murmured, while he traced a line from the back of my knee to the inside of my thigh—drawing circles closer and closer to my center.

"Jacob!" I whined. I thought he would have smirked, but he didn't, instead he maintained a stern expression crossed with deep concentration, as he trailed his eyes from mine down to his fingers on my thigh. His hands suddenly were gone from me and he leaned back—locking gazes again, he slowly pulled off my panties.

Jake's breathing seemed to stop all together, as he stared down at me. I could clearly see his erection straining against his pants, and knew how uncomfortable that must feel. Moving to my knees facing him, my fingers ran down his chest to the button of his pants.

Placing sensual kisses across the large expanse of Jake's chest, I easily undid his pants and slide them down his thighs. Gesturing him to lie on the bed, he followed my instructions, as I pulled his shorts all the way off. My mouth dropped open, looking at him—long, hard, and pulsing against his stomach. Jake was a large guy so his size shouldn't surprise me, and its not like I haven't felt his shaft pressed against me before, but _wow,_ he was well endowed.

Jake, normally so confidant, looked unsure and a wave of understanding struck me, he'd never done anything like this before.

Wrapping my hand around him, he took in a sharp breath, as his head snapped back hard against the lavender sheets beneath him.

The warmth of him sizzled beneath my skin, as I moved up his cock, twirling my thumb around the tip, then running back down to the base. Swiping pre-cum from the tip made for a more fluid journey back down as he moaned with each stroke of my hand on his engorged shaft.

Jake started jerking his hips up to meet my movements, as I sped up. I moaned with him, when his hand traced from my thigh to my breasts. I gently cupped his balls with my free hand, and that was enough for him—with a final jerk of his hips—he came, groaning loudly into the otherwise silent room.

I had a moment of hesitation, before I ripped my tank off and used it to clean his stomach. His eyes snapped open when I wiped him off, and his pupils dilated, completely dominating his eyes.

I had seen the man in the animal earlier, now I was seeing the animal in the man, as a predatory look encompassed his face. All of his earlier fears were now nowhere to be found. His muscles froze and he tilted his head to the side, as his eyes darted down to my heaving chest.

My labored breathing seemed to echo around us, but that seemed to be the calm before the storm. Flipping me onto my back—at a snail's pace he explored my skin, making my thighs press tightly together for some kind of friction, until he was finally caressing my soft breast in his strong hands.

No one has ever made me feel like Jake was making me feel—he was awakening new urges—something my ex never did. I had had my fair share of sexual encounters with John, but Jake was surpassing every moment I had experienced before with his slow, deliberate touches. Worshipping me, instead of pawing at me.

My large breasts would often cause me to be embarrassed, but the way Jake caressed them, made me flush with insurmountable pleasure. Jacob's thick hair tickled my chin, as I held his head against my breast—while he licked and sucked the skin between his teeth.

"Open your legs for me, baby," he gruffly demanded.

Unclenching my legs—Jake wasted no time running his hand between my legs. My breathing halted when his fingers glided along my lower lips, circling around my clit. My hands left his hair, and quickly found the sheets, twisting them in my fists as Jake started an almost ruthless crusade against me. With my legs spread wide, my stomach clenching and my breathing uncontrollable, I headed for my long awaited peak.

Huffing out air, Jake's gravelly voice broke through the haze he had created, "Cum for me, baby. Now!"

His name fell from my lips like a mantra, "Jake, Jake, Jaa…!"

My toes curled and my whole body tensed, as waves of euphoria seized my very soul—the sensations caused my back to arch off the bed like a taunt bowstring. Slamming his lips against mine, I screamed into Jake's mouth, and he greedily claimed them with gusto.

Coming back down to earth, another small orgasm bloomed beneath Jake's fingers, as he continued to slowly stimulate me. I moaned softly against his mouth, while his fingers moved to let me ride it out—my back tirelessly relaxing against the bed.

I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted and Jake only smirked down at me, before we both broke out laughing together—enjoying the glow.

He kissed me deeply, before running the back of his hand over my cheek.

"I plan on seeing that face on you again, again, and again, Swan."

"Interesting, I was thinking the same thing about you, Black," I smiled at him—brushing his hair from his forehead.

He pecked me one more time, then pulled away to close my door and lock it.

I couldn't stop my eyes from blatantly ogling him, licking my lips when I saw him hard again.

"Fuck, Swan. If you keep looking at me like that we will never leave this room and your Uncle should be home within the next half hour."

Huffing in defeat, I decided that I would settle for having him lay next to me, if only for a little while. Beckoning him over—he laid beside me, maneuvering me in front of him. Spooning after anything sexual was new to me, but I liked how he took advantage of the available skin—covering my shoulder in kisses.

Biting my lip, I moaned quietly, he kept kissing any skin within reach, long after I had fallen asleep.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Okay, thanks to all the views, follows, favorites, and reviews! I'm happy to see that you guys like the story so far—I really am excited to see the feedback, so thank you reviewers!

Now, this chapter has a lemon, so warning! This is my first lemon, so let's just say I'm nervously hiding till I hear what your thoughts are?


	11. Chapter 11: First Day

I was twirled my spoon in circles, trying and failing to tamper down my tense nerves. I woke up long before my alarm went off earlier this morning and mechanically went through the motions of getting ready. I picked a white top that showed a hint of cleavage, which flowed loosely from under the bust, paired with jeans and sensible, but still cute shoes. Leaving my hair in its usual curls, I put on my normal amount of makeup—which wasn't much.

Today was my first day attending Forks High, and I was dreading having to face the nosy people of Forks for the next eight hours. My senior year was finally here, but I didn't feel any of the excitement, just bitter resentment and anxiety. It marked the last chapter of my life in high school, and one of the most important people of my life was noticeably absent. The hole in my heart throbbed in pain and my eyes burned as my mind started going down a road that I strained to avoid. Clearing my throat and blinking away the unshed tears—I resolved myself to focus on someone very much alive.

The last two weeks flew by with Jake at my side; we had to carefully maneuver what little time we had together around my Uncle, in order to keep our relationship to ourselves for a little while longer. I don't think the man is fooled, but Uncle Charlie was so busy he didn't push it.

Spending time with Jake has kept me in—well, in an unrealistic bubble of happiness. However, the hours leading up to driving into the school parking lot has most definitely popped that bubble.

Giving up on my now mushy cheerios, I got up and cleaned out the bowl before snagging a granola bar for later—in the off chance my stomach decided to change its mind.

Slipping on my black parka—my hands slowed on their journey down my jacket as I absorbed the torrential down pour my new hometown was currently experiencing. I took a deep breath as I snatched up my backpack and made my way to the car.

Regrettably, the drive wasn't too long and I was pulling off the highway before I knew it.

It's not that I didn't like school, I did, but with everything that has happened—this town wasn't known for its subtlety. I was more than aware that people were going to be gawking.

I suddenly wished Jake went to the public school too and then I could hide behind him like a shield. But it was decided that instead of attending the school on the reservation, Sue Clearwater would home school some of the guys in the pack—so they could still get a diploma and run their patrols, without adhering to normal school hours.

Weaving my way through the parking lot, I ended up circling back around, taking a spot that was practically in the boon-docks. I could just make out the overhang, which the students clustered under while they waited for the first bell.

Pulling my lip between my teeth, I debated whether I should just make a run for it and awkwardly stand with a bunch of people I didn't know or wait it out in the car till the first bell rang. However, the latter scenario would most likely result with me having to stand at the front of the class because I would be the last student entering. Wanting to skip having to stand in front of the class all together—I flipped my hood up and ducked out of my car, running towards the overhang.

The rain was cold as stray drops found their way under my hood, but I ignored them, due to the fact that the people that had gathered in small groups were blatantly staring at me. Fortunately, luck was on my side because not a moment later the first bell rang and everyone made for the warmth of the building, and I was left on my own to head to the front office.

The heat of the building hit me like a wall. Looking around, it took me less than three seconds to take in my new school. The walls were a normal white and the floors a soft yellow that lead to a door covered in fake leaves—ranging from orange to brown, with 'Main Office' in bright gold letters centered in the middle of the window.

In other words, it looked like my old school.

Opening the door, I was blinded by a vision of blond and blue standing in front of the desk. The slight figure that stood before me was at odds with the small town vibe that Forks represented. She had bright blonde hair with light blue streaks running throughout her long mane. She wore tight black jeans and an off-the-shoulder purple sweater—revealing a light tan.

I was pulled out of my musings when I heard a throat clear. Glancing up, I locked eyes with the brightest green eyes I'd ever seen and a blank face, as she chomped on a piece of gum. She turned back around and started whacking her thumb against the counter, and that's when I failed to see the receptionist behind the desk.

I heard the shuffling of papers and huffing and puffing coming from an older redheaded woman as she came around the corner. Making her way back to the counter, she handed a paper to the blonde in front of me, with a sour look.

"Well, Stephanie, I hope you enjoy your time here," the receptionist said with a false smile and sour tone.

The only answer the blonde responded with was a smack of her gum, as she took the paper and picked up a large black case off the floor. Stephanie's feet smacked against the floor—pushing the door open with a swing of her hips, she walked out of the room. I watched her go, before turning back to the counter.

"Hi, honey. You must be Lillian Swan, right? I'm Mrs. Cope," she said sweetly. "First day, how exciting!" Mrs. Cope enthused, with a cheerful smile—a complete one-eighty from a moment ago.

I could feel my eyebrows hit my hairline.

 _So it starts_.

Nodding to her. "I'm here to pick up my schedule," I murmured.

Picking up another paper from her pile, I saw the flash of pity cross her face, before she covered it with another polite smile.

"Of course! Here you go, dear. If you need anything don't hesitate to come to the office," she said.

Giving her a somewhat halfhearted nod, I pushed my way out into the hall.

* * *

Dumping my books in my locker, I took a deep breath, as the last few hours started to wear me down.

The day had, so far, moved slowly and I didn't miss the way people whispered around me, but thankfully they weren't talking about me. The blonde stranger, from the office this morning, was the talk of the school. I was relieved to know that the story surrounding my coming to Forks seemed to be considered old news since the arrival of the other new girl, Stephanie. Apart from moving from L.A. to Forks, Stephanie was a mystery—thus making her the most fascinating person to grace these halls in a while. Plus, the word being passed around was that she spoke to no one and preferred to glare, rather than answer, be it teacher or student.

A soft voice jolted me out of my thoughts. "Um, Lily?"

A genuine smile graced my face, as I turned towards the small girl standing next to me, Danielle Weber. The younger sister of Bella's friend Angela, Danielle was just as sweet, but perhaps more shy than her sister.

I met Danielle after my third period calculus class, and although I sat beside her in the back of the room, she quietly kept her head down throughout the whole class. Her long black hair hid thick glasses, but rather than sit closer to the board, she seemed to prefer to melt into the background.

It was when I was exiting class—I saw Danielle on the floor picking up a mess of papers and books that were scattered all over the floor.

 _Bending down to help her._

 _"Hey, are you okay?" I asked._

 _All I got in return was a jerk of her head. I could see the swell of tears in eyes as she carefully rearranged her things together. Her small hands moved softly along the floor collecting her stuff. Peeking back up I briefly saw a pair of cackling girl's saunter down the hallway, glancing back periodically—no doubt to see their handy work._

 _I felt my checks burn in outrage, but I also felt a dose of courage swell up within me as I looked back at the girl in front of me._

 _"I'm Lily Swan. What's your name?" I asked her softly._

 _There was a moment of silence when she peered up at me from behind her hair._

 _"Dan . . ." she stuttered, before darting her gaze back down, "Danielle Weber."_

After gently needling her to open up a bit, we learned that Danielle and I shared the next class together, and gym after lunch.

There was just something about Danielle that reminded me of Ana. However, where Ana had a good dose of confidence, Danielle had none. But this didn't stop me from seeing how kind she was. I felt better about the day just knowing that I had started a friendship with the youngest Weber.

"Ready?" she asked, with a precise signaling of her chin towards the cafeteria.

Grabbing my books for seventh period, I followed her in comfortable silence down the hall. Entering the brightly lite room, Danielle immediately made her way to a corner table by the windows. The rain was still pouring down in buckets and my mind drifted to the memory of falling asleep in a pair of warm arms, while the rain pelted against the window. Shaking my head to clear those thoughts away, I put my books down and made my way to the food line.

Deciding on a piece of pizza, a small bag of chips, and a bottle of water—I made my way back to the table Danielle sat at.

She was however, not alone.

Blonde and blue once again filled my vision, as I saw the other new girl, Stephanie sitting across from my new friend. Danielle looked uncomfortable with not only the new occupant at the table, but also of the stares our corner table was now receiving. So many eyes were trained on the table, and a few even drifted over to me, as I made my way across the room.

I causally sat down, but my eyes kept switching between the two girls at the table. I could feel eyes burning at us from every side, as the cafeteria crowd stared at the three of us. In an attempt to break the ice—I angled my body towards the blonde and smiled.

"Your Stephanie, right?" I inquired.

Green eyes bore into my brown ones, but I didn't receive an answer from the newcomer—only silence. I noticed Danielle out of the corner of my eye anxiously chewing on her lower lip in response to the awkward tension that seemed thick around us. My spine straightened in understanding—this was some kind of challenge and one I wouldn't back down from easily. I didn't ask her to sit here and I sure as hell doubt Danielle did. There had to be a reason _she_ chose to sit here, with us.

The silence only lasted a few more seconds before she looked away sighing, "I don't like to be called Stephanie. My friends call me Stevie," she stated with a resigned voice.

My eyebrows scrunched together against my will, which Stevie clearly picked up on, at the mention of the word 'friends'.

"Well, my stomach didn't clench into a million knots at the thought of sitting with the both of you. So—," Stevie sighed again, and with an absent wave of her hand she continued, "I guess you're the closest thing I _could_ have to friends in this wet hell hole, that someone had the asinine idea to call a town."

I let out a cross between a laugh and a breath of disbelief at this girl's rather honest opinion—I guess she answered my question.

Looking at Danielle. "Are you comfortable with Stevie sitting here with us?" I asked Danielle bluntly.

Finally letting her abused lip go—she looked at Stevie with a considerate appraisal and seemingly satisfied, settled the matter with a quick nod of acceptance.

Stevie actually smiled at Danielle and gave her a quick wink, while simultaneously pulling apart the wrapping from her sandwich. A dark blush bloomed across Danielle's cheeks, and she refocused her attention to her own sandwich with deep concentration.

Smiling, I started digging into my lunch as I looked around the cafeteria, having forgotten about the audience we had. With depressing predictability, people were unashamedly staring at our new tenuously formed trio.

"So are the spectators staring?" Stevie asked in a rather bored tone, but the intensity of her eyes told a different story.

"Yep," I said.

"Well that's pathetic. This place is so cliché it isn't even funny," Stevie practically spit out. I had to agree with her.

Danielle suddenly spoke up with a tender voice, "I heard you play your saxophone a little after band today, you're really good."

Stevie's eyes lit up from Danielle's praise. "Thanks. I've played the sax for a while. It's one of the few things I enjoy. What do you play?" She asked with renewed interest.

Danielle shook her head, "Oh I don't. I sort of just happened to be walking by and heard you."

Conversation flowed easily throughout the rest of lunch and surprisingly the next thing we knew the bell rang for sixth period. After saying goodbye to Stevie—Danielle and I made our way to gym class.

Since it was the first day the teacher let us have a free period, so Danielle and I spent it up in the bleachers. Away from people, we continued to get to know each other better.

* * *

I walked into seventh period History with a slight skip in my step—happy that the day was just about over and saw a familiar face sitting in the back by the windows, Stevie.

I hadn't really made my mind up about her yet, but there was something about her that naturally drew you in, so only time would tell.

Making my way over to her, I slid into the seat next to hers and she offered me a quick smile, before turning back to her notebook. This left me to my thoughts, and naturally that led to Jake—wondering if I would see him today. Jake was making more patrols lately and Uncle Charlie had been spending more and more time at the station, but neither would talk to me about why. So the house tended to get somewhat lonely, without them.

The teacher walked in with a flurry of papers and glasses that were perched at the end of his nose. He wasted no time before droning on about the syllabus, and then diligently dove into his lecture with gusto. Mr. Jackson was a strange person, but his quirkiness was kind of endearing. I glanced over at Stevie and she met me with a smirk and roll of her eyes, which I happily returned the gesture.

The sound of the dismissal bell was like magic to my ears. The other students couldn't get out of the building fast enough. I could hear Stevie snort next to me at the teacher's face, his once full class shrunk down to about three in less than sixty seconds flat. I gave him a small wave, as Stevie and I walked out of the room after our peers.

I felt some of the pressure from this morning crumble away with the knowledge that the school day was over. After parting from Danielle and Stevie in the parking lot—I high tailed it home.

* * *

Getting home I realized that I had nothing to do with my sudden freedom. I crashed on the sofa and started mindlessly flipping through channels. Tossing the remote on the table, I pushed myself off the couch and dug through my bag for my cell. Quickly finding Jake's name, my fingers flew across the screen.

 _Hey! Just got home, what are you doing?:) -Swan_

I bit my lip while I waited for him to reply and focused back on the television. I felt a faint buzz beneath my hand an hour later.

 _Hey babe! I just wrapped up for the day! I miss you. Do you want to hangout? –Black_

I smiled at the phone.

 _Yes, please! I miss you too…my place or yours? –Swan_

 _I'll just run down to yours, that way you don't have to drive here and back. –Black_

 _K, see you soon! -Swan_

I made my way into the kitchen, laid out my homework on the table and setup the crockpot for a quick easy dinner for my Uncle and I.

Unlocking the back door for Jake, I made my way towards the sink to wash my hands before pulling out some potatoes and carrots to add to the meat I planned on cooking.

Even though I had one eye on the clock, I still tried to immerse myself in prepping dinner while I waited for Jacob.

I was just adding the assortment of veggies into the pot when I felt large warm hands grip my waist, pulling me against the wall of muscle behind me. Putting the lid on the crockpot, I smiled and closed my eyes as I leaned back into Jake's embrace.

"Hey," Jake whispered.

Slowly turning around until I came face to face with him, I gripped his arms tightly, feeling my hormones spike when I met his burning gaze. Leaning my head against his broad chest, I attempted to channel my urges before I did something crazy, like jumping him or something. Gently laughing at myself I looked back up at him with a soft grin.

"What?" he smiled back.

"Nothing. So how did homeschooling go?" I asked, in the hopes of redirecting the conversation.

Jake didn't look impressed with my blatant evasion, but mercifully followed my lead.

"Not bad, this will definitely help us have some flexibility when it comes to time off and organizing patrols. Sam's trying to delegate time off, but he wants to make sure there are no holes in our patrols. Anyway how was your first day at Forks High?"

Shrugging my shoulders, I started walking towards the living room—pulling Jake behind me, "It went better than I thought. I made some new friends—Danielle and Stevie."

Plopping down on the couch, I stretched my legs out while Jake took the spot next to me. He looked a little guarded when I turned my attention back to him.

"Stevie?" he questioned, obviously fishing for more information. I smirked, as I straddled his lap—wiggling slightly, in order to get comfortable.

Wrapping my arms around his shoulders, I kissed the corner of his mouth before replying, "Yep. The coolest green eyes I've ever seen, actually. Plus, I never knew the saxophone could be so sexy."

Jake's hands gripped my hips in slight warning when I teased him. And with a roll of my hips he released a small growl.

"Lily . . ." he trailed off.

I could see the spiking of his possessive side peeking out, but it was being overshadowed with lust.

Deciding to cut him some slack. "Stevie is short for Stephanie," I told him with a small laugh.

Jake let out his own silent laugh and shook his head, but his eyes were still heated as he watched at me.

"Careful, Black. You look one step away from peeing on me to mark your territory," I said in a playful voice.

Jake only chuckled dryly while his hands left my hips to squeeze my butt in his large hands.

"No, Swan. I don't plan on peeing on you to mark my territory," his tone went deeper with every word, pulling me flush against him as he finished.

I bit my lip to hold in a moan as visions ran through my mind at the implications of his statement. I loved Jake's fun and playful side, but his serious and intense side never failed to set my blood on fire. This side of him was completely mine.

My lips closed in on his and I was lost.

I suddenly couldn't get close enough to him—grinding my pelvis against his in a mad attempt to relieve the ache that flared within me. Jake let me have control for a few moments, until he couldn't hold himself back any longer. He started to take control of the kiss and guide my movements—using his hands to move us faster against each other.

Once he seemed satisfied that I would continue the pace and pressure he set—his hands slid up my shirt. He caressed my back with firm smooth strokes and a quick whip of my hips to the side made his breath catch. Jake's hard bulge strained against the zipper of his pants, and the feeling against my jeans created a rough friction that was sending us both into a frenzy.

My hands left his shoulders and pulled at the hem of his shirt hurriedly. Ripping it over his head, my hands greedily trailed up and down his chiseled chest. Jake's muscles constricted under my touch and he swiftly pulled my own shirt off to join his somewhere in the room.

Our lips met again and Jake wrapped an arm around me. I could feel him fiddling with the back of my bra. I broke away laughing breathlessly when I heard him huff in annoyance at not being able to undo the clasp. Not wanting to hurt his manly pride, I swiveled around in his lap facing away from him and pulled my long hair to the side so he could take off my bra.

Jake didn't fail this time and the cold air hit my flushed skin making my nipples pebble to the exposed room. He groaned out loud when he cupped my breasts from behind and pulled me back against his chest. My head fell over his shoulder as I matched his groan with one of my own.

I would have thought Jake was an ass guy, but God the way he caressed, pinched, and pulled made me think he was more of a boob guy.

A rather loud moan derailed my thought process when one of his hands gripped me through my jeans, while his other hand remained busy teasing my breasts.

Jacob roughly used his palm to create just enough pressure to start pushing me over the edge. I strived to keep my jaw clamped shut, but when he turned and pushed a certain way I couldn't stop the soft moans that tumbled out, which only goaded Jake to rub faster—trying to get me to vocalize my pleasure louder.

"Mine," he growled against my neck as he alternated between kissing and licking along the column of my throat.

I was almost there; I could feel myself gliding up the metaphorical roller coaster—ready to fall over the big drop. When lights unexpectedly illuminated the room, and the sound of a car crunching over gravel stopped us dead in our tracks—Uncle Charlie was home.

We both froze, and then we heard the sound of a car door open and slam shut. Uncle Charlie might like Jacob a lot more than Edward, but if he caught Jake fondling his niece—there is no supernatural ability that would save him from getting a bullet in the ass.

Jake and I snapped out of it and dove for our clothes, which were scattered everywhere about the living room. I held my shirt over my chest and started freaking out when I couldn't find my bra. My eyes scanned the room until I spotted it and practically tripped over the coffee table in a mad attempt to snag it off the corner of my Uncle's flat screen.

 _How in the hell . . .?_

Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs, our legs practically flew over the floor of the hallway when we heard the jingling of keys in the lock of the front door. Breathing heavily from the adrenaline rush, we dashed into my room and Jake closed the door softly behind us as I started to put my bra back on and fix my rather wild appearance.

Once I was semi satisfied with myself, I looked over to my rather disheveled boyfriend. Despite the last two minutes, I was surprised by how turned on I still was, but any shame over this melted away when I saw the still prominent bulge in Jake's pants. He walked over to me and kissed me firmly before pulling away.

"I have patrol tonight," he got out, and leaned his forehead against mine—sighing loudly. "I won't be able to see you for a few days, but I'll text you. And the moment I'm free I plan on finishing what I started."

My throat tightened for a multitude of reasons when Jake pulled away from me and I nodded mutely. He walked over to the window and pulled it open—I could just hear the television playing from downstairs.

Jake put one leg over the sill, and I pulled his face towards mine for one last long kiss—this one much softer then before. Our lips moved gently over each other's as if trying to create a memory to last us until we saw each other again.

"Be careful," I pleaded.

"I will."

With one last peck on the lips and a searing glance, Jake jumped down to the grass and with the setting sun burning on the horizon he disappeared into the trees.

Going into the bathroom first to check the mirror and splash some cold water on the back of my neck—I took a few calming breathes before making my way downstairs to check on dinner.

Uncle Charlie glanced up when I came down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo! How was school?"

My eyes immediately went to the couch where Jake and I had just had a heavy make out session, and I felt myself flush from the memory. Swallowing rather loudly I snapped my gaze back to my Uncle.

"It was fine. Everyone was . . . really nice," I finished lamely.

He looked at me closely. "Are you feeling okay, Lily?"

I gave him a half smile, "I just feel a little off today. I guess the day is catching up with me. I'm going to jump in the shower real quick. Could you keep an eye on dinner?

I don't want anything to over-cook. Just turn off the crockpot when the timer goes off. I'll be down to set the table and throw together a salad."

"Yeah, no problem kiddo," he answered, and with a turn of his head resumed watching the game.

With a breath of relief, I headed back upstairs and picked a comfy t-shirt and sweats to change into after my shower.

I jumped when I stepped under the hot spray—the droplets tickling my still oversensitive skin. Tuning out the sounds of the outside world, I slide down in the tub.

I could practically feel the sexual tension between Jake and I—even over a distance. My hands drifted down my stomach in the hopes of finding my own release. But to my frustration it wasn't the same. My hands were too small, not hot enough or rough enough, and the hardness of the tub beneath me was too uncomfortable.

With a sigh I sat up, hugging my legs to my chest, I leaned my cheek atop of my knees staring unseeingly at the other side of the shower. Moving one of my hands to the shower knob, I turned on a comfortable cold drizzle.

A few days couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Sorry about the wait, life (college) got crazy busy. Thanks to all the views, follows, favorites, and reviews—they kept me writing in every spare moment!

I've also stared combing through previous chapters to fix some mistakes that passed through my check the first time. I think I might need a beta, but I have no idea how that works. If anyone has any info on that PM me—thanks!

Not going to lie was nervous about my first lemon, but you guys are great! I really am excited to see the feedback, so thank you reviewers! I'm also happy to see that you like Lily! Now this is one of the longest chapter I've ever written and it's pretty much a filler chapter, but I've already got the next chapter ready to go.


	12. Chapter 12: Coincidence

"Are you _crazy_?" a shrill voice shrieked.

I laughed at Danielle's appalled tone—she looked adorable when she got her feathers ruffled. Her attempt at mimicking that of a strict teacher was downgraded to angry kitten every time she pushed her glasses back up her nose with one firm finger every couple of seconds.

The object of her ire was casually leaning against the back of the bleachers with hollowed cheeks as she took a drag from her cigarette. Arching her eyebrow mockingly, Stevie replied with an exaggerated exhale.

Snorting at Stevie's dry sass only served to make Danielle puff up even further in warning to Stevie not to mock her, and at me for encouraging the behavior.

For a brief moment, I was reminded of a cunning dragon as Stevie's smirk only grew, while the gray smoke clung to her for an instant before dispersing into the cold September air.

"Lillian Swan, don't encourage her!" Danielle reprimanded—with the pointing of that straight finger in my direction. Biting my lip from laughing again, I held up my hands in surrender.

I wasn't a fan of smoking. I tried it back in the day when I thought it made me look cool, but it never really did anything for me, besides leaving me with a headache. But, I wasn't about to admonish anyone for it either—that's their business, not mine. And Stevie . . . well, I think Stevie only did it because it made our rather bashful friend, Danielle show a different side to her normally angelic personality. Stevie strived to bring out shy Danielle's more out spoken nature—made it a mission actually, and it turned out our girl could be a real spit-fire.

Currently the three of us were chilling out behind the visitor's football bleachers—Danielle and I were bundled up in our coats and hats. Today was a particularly cold day and instead of regular wet rain, sharp frozen hail fell down from the blackening clouds. The town of Forks was an anomaly in terms of weather—shifting from either extreme cold, to extreme rain, or a mixture of the two.

Unfortunately for Stevie it was football season, and she needed the full credit in band to graduate on time in the spring. So that meant for the school year's first couple of months she had to participate in—marching band.

She was decked out in her black and gold marching uniform, which did absolutely nothing to conserve heat but according to Stevie, apparently still managed to make you boil when it was warm.

Her hair was piled up on top of her head in a messy bun—with only a few stray blonde wisps falling around her face. If it weren't for her sometimes-impassive expression, Stevie would be considered a beauty. However, her tendency to sneer at or ignore everyone besides Danielle and myself only put her behind a glass wall—everyone still stared once and a while, but no one ventured too close. But that worked for her.

Stevie's sax hung from a strap around her neck, but she still protectively had one arm wrapped around the golden instrument while Danielle dutifully held the marching hat.

The band was practicing out on the field—the sounds of kids tuning their instruments was like nails on a chalkboard, and I couldn't blame Stevie for wanting a moment away. Even Danielle shuddered when a piccolo hit a particularly unsavory pitch.

Shaking away the chills that that sound induced, I turned my attention back to Stevie, who was currently putting out her cigarette against the brick wall of the concession stand.

"So, Stevie we'll meet up with you after half time?"

"Yeah, I'll be starving by then—so I'll definitely be craving some nacho's," she answered.

I moved away from the wall and Stevie took back her hat from Danielle.

"Alright, well Danielle and I are going back to my house to get ready for the game so we'll see you later."

Agreeing with a nod of her head, Stevie casually strutted back towards the band out on the field. Danielle joined me and we walked back to my car.

* * *

Getting ready with Danielle meant making popcorn, throwing on a random movie, and behaving ridiculous. We couldn't stop giggling, while trying and failing to put some mascara on her eyelashes. The rapid fluttering of her eyelids against the foreign feeling of the brush resulted in Danielle resembling some corny superhero.

My face was starting to hurt from all the smiling, but it felt good to relax—leave all my worries behind for the moment.

My Uncle had started spending a lot of time in the basement, after turning it into an office of sorts. He hung thick black curtains around a corner of the basement—designated the space as his 'office' and started bringing boxes of files home from the station. I think he was just trying to throw himself into work since Bella got married and stepped out of his life. Weeks have come and gone and we haven't heard from her.

A hand waving in front of my face brought me back to the here and now, and Danielle looked concerned. "Lily, are you okay?"

I know the smile I sent her wasn't genuine like a few seconds ago, but it was the best response I could give her. Wiping away the unwanted marks of mascara, I put the real finishing touches on her makeup. Danielle put her glasses back on, and sheepishly smiled back at me.

Hard fast knocks at the door made me push off the floor instantly, and reaching the entrance I wasn't surprised when I saw Jacob standing under the porch's overhang.

Opening the door I ushered him inside. His face was closed off when he walked through the door, but he quickly pulled me against his hard chest—burying his nose into my hair. Although confused, I still returned the gesture wrapping my arms around his torso; however, the clearing of a throat separated us.

My concern for his unusual behavior was put on hold, while I introduced Danielle to Jacob. Danielle closed in on herself after Jacob turned his attention to her, and if she had the superpower of blending into her surroundings—she would have faded right into the wall. She hastily ducked back into the living room after Jake's halfhearted nod in greeting, and I turned on him the second she was out of earshot.

My brow scrunched at his brusque attitude. "What the hell was that about? Jacob Black how rude-"

"Lily, this is important," Jacob whispered, as he pulled me by the elbow into the kitchen. Putting more distance between Danielle and us.

"Listen, I'm sorry but my mind is currently in a different place right now, okay? Have you talked to your Uncle today?" Jake demanded sternly, while darting his eyes back towards the living room.

I shook my head in confusion. "No, why?"

"My dad got a call from Charlie about half an hour ago. Apparently Bella's sick—some rare disease she picked on her honeymoon or some other bullshit like that. You know what this means . . ." he said.

My heart twisted in pain, and I weakly admitted my understanding. Yeah, I knew what this meant—this was a delicate topic for Jake and me. Bella, like Ana chose to follow their men, making the decision to be turned.

It wasn't a decision either of them came to lightly. But I felt like this was their choice, and not for the pack to decide.

This is where Jake and I butt heads.

After a rather heated argument, I had finally learned why Jacob went on so many patrols. Sam wanted to completely reorganize their patrols—how they protected their border. So when Bella was turned, the Cullen's wouldn't have as much knowledge about their pack or about how they operated.

I stuck up for my cousin, but I couldn't help but feel a flare of annoyance at Bella for not telling me that she didn't plan on coming back human from her honeymoon. The thought of Uncle Charlie losing her so soon after his brother made my heart break for him.

I didn't meet Jacob's gaze, preferring to rather stare at his chest as I softly asked him what the pack planned on doing—what _he_ planned on doing with this information.

I felt his warm hands cup my chin—pulling my head up to look at him. "Lily—if they turned her, than they broke the treaty. Sam won't move against them until he sees Bella for himself. So _I'm_ going to the Cullen's to see for myself."

"Jake—don't. Don't go," I pleaded. I didn't want Bella or Jacob to be harmed. I knew how powerful newborns were, and I didn't know how much control would Bella have.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to attack anyone—besides I smell horrible to vampires so I won't be very appetizing. Bella's still one of my best friend's, but I have to know the danger this could pose to you and the tribe," he said. Then in an effort to sooth me, he pulled me into his arms and again I didn't hesitate to reciprocate. In a stronger voice he continued, "and I know that you want to know too."

Squeezing him tighter in my arms, I couldn't deny that I wanted to know if she was already a vampire, but not at the expense of Jacob.

Tilting my head back up, one of his hands cradled the back of my head, and the other ensnared my waist—pulling me to meet his lips. He moved slowly at first, and I gave in to the slow torturous pace he started, melting into his arms as his smooth firm lips dominated my own. My breathing hitched when I felt his tongue sweep across my bottom lip and without hesitation I opened for him. Any conscience thought flew out the window.

My body didn't even feel like it belonged to me anymore, it belonged to him—I belonged to him, and I easily submitted to his dominating lead.

The languid speed he set turned more passionate and his lips, which had been caressing mine, evolved more into claiming strokes.

A satisfied growl rumbled through his chest vibrating through to my chest, making jolts of electricity shoot down to my very toes. My fingers dug into his scalding skin, my nails scratching along his back trying to exhibit my need in some way, some output, while he took his own from my mouth—licking and biting my lip between his teeth.

It was almost irrational how fast and how deep we got lost in each other—but the sounds of Danielle's voice talking from the other room broke us from our haze. I reluctantly moved away from his addictive lips, but Jake didn't release his grip.

I blinked, almost as if to clear myself from a dream.

We never seemed to have enough time, just stolen moments before love and duty pulled us apart.

Running his hand down from my head to join his other hand, which was wrapped around my hip, he clenched his jaw and took a step back. "I have to go. I'll call you when I have confirmation," his hands tightened around my hips with his next words. "Don't follow me, I'm not breakable . . . and not as important as you. Just trust me."

I wanted to rebuke his suggestion that he wasn't as important, but for the sake of avoiding a no win battle, I reluctantly nodded. Striding to the front door, he ran his fingers across my cheek one more time, his fingers trailing off with a resigned unyielding look. I watched him rev up his bike and didn't take my eyes off his departing back until I couldn't see him any longer.

* * *

Walking back into the living room, Danielle was obediently watching the movie and picking at the popcorn. All the lighthearted feelings that I had not even ten minutes ago, completely vanished. I felt my mind going numb—no doubt in order to protect myself—and I slumped down beside Danielle on the couch.

Her hand was half way to her mouth, when she spoke up. "Lily . . .?" she asked softly.

I weakly looked over to my newly found friend and offered an equally weak smile. I seemed to be giving her a lot of those today—I felt a stab of guilt for all the lies that I've had to give accompanied by all those fake smiles.

"Jake just told me that my cousin has caught some disease when she was on her honeymoon and she's not doing well."

I knew the truth, but the tears I felt building ignored logic and fell anyway. Danielle curled herself beside me, and put her arm over my shoulder. She didn't say anything, didn't offer false encouragement—she just sat beside me, allowing my tears to fall without judgment.

"Do you still want to go tonight? I know if you want to bail its fine," Danielle offered.

Wiping my face with the back of my hand, I mulled over just nose-diving under my sheets until Jake called. However, I didn't want to just wait around hoping he would call me and tell me he was all right.

Biting my lip, guilt swept through me again when I figured it might be easier for me to use the girls as an excuse and drive to the Cullen's house if need be—leave from the game. I wanted Uncle Charlie to be none the wiser; he had enough on his plate.

"No, it might help if I go. Try to get my mind off it for awhile."

"Okay, Lils. Okay."

She patted my hand and got off the couch to finish getting ready.

* * *

My leg bounced up and down against the bottom of the bleachers, and Danielle kept sending me worried glances as the game progressed. We weren't through the first half yet, but I hadn't had any word from Jacob and I was getting nervous.

"Lily, if you need to go it's cool. My parents are over there." I followed her finger to where the Weber's sat on the other half of the bleachers, a stone's throw away from the student section. "I'll just sit with them during the game and meet up with Stevie during half time. She'll understand why you have to leave," Danielle said, looking sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, can you tell Stevie I'm sorry?" I asked, getting up.

"Yes I'll tell her. Go!"

She followed me down the bleachers, the screaming students around us chanting along to a song the band was playing on the sidelines. Getting down to the first tier, Danielle gave me a quick hug.

Sighing, I gripped the still silent phone in my hand and made my way into the parking lot.

I wasn't just going to sit around waiting to hear from my family.

* * *

Turning into the hidden drive, I drove up the lane, the Weeping Willows standing tall on either side of me—billowing softly in the wind. After a few minutes, I saw the Cullen's house come into view. With the modern architecture you would have thought the mansion would stick out like a sore thumb, but interestingly enough it blended in naturally with its green woodland background.

Stepping out of the car, the first thing I noticed was Jake's bike lying on its side almost seven feet from the driveway. My heart picked up its pace and I slammed the car door behind me as I turned back towards the house, taking the steps two at a time up to the front door.

Esme was standing there with the door opened before my foot hit the last step. "Bella's upstairs. Jacob's with her," she answered my unspoken question.

I released the breath I didn't even realize I was holding, and walked straight into Esme's open arms. The stone like feeling of her body didn't lessen the motherly affection I felt from her when she rubbed my back. Pulling back, she smoothed down some of the wayward curls from my face.

Since meeting Carlisle's other half, I always got the feeling that if I had had the privilege to have really known my mother—she would've been a lot like Esme. So encountering this loving woman after losing my father filled a need I never knew I had or wanted.

"Sorry if I smell like wet dog," I laughed lightly. Self-consciously running my hand back through the curls Esme's hand tried taming seconds earlier.

Her smile dimmed as she hooked her arm through mine and led me up the stairs to the upper floor where the living room was located. I heard voices grow faint as we reached the top, and a quick glance around the room revealed Jacob sitting on a chair across from a very alive Bella and Edward standing by one of the many windows—his posture looking deceptively controlled.

Jake stood the moment Esme stepped aside—she rubbed my back encouragingly one more time before making her way into the kitchen. I made my way over towards Jake and that's when I really got a good look at my cousin. Even though she was breathing it looked like any one of them could have been her last. Her normally pale complexion was now sickly, and the dark rings around her eyes gave an almost gaunt appearance. I wanted to wince when I took in how Bella's skin stretched over her bones, and her breathing was shallow and labored.

She smiled feebly up at me.

 _So she really had caught a disease? Why hasn't Edward changed her yet?_

"Bella, what's happened to you?" I asked aloud instead.

Reaching out her hand, she beckoned me over. I walked past Jacob, not tearing my eyes from the wraith like form that replaced my cousin—who was a blushing bride only a month ago. I kicked off my shoes, and her weak grip on my hand pulled me beside her on the couch. She seemed to pause, contemplating how to tell me about whatever the news was.

"Something amazing happened, Lily . . ." she began. Then with the hold she already had on my hand, brought it under the blanket she had draped over her—to rest it against her stomach—her bulging stomach.

Something moved against my hand, a hard fluttering under the shirt. Both Bella and I jumped slightly from the pressure, but where Bella laughed at the development, I looked uneasily at the hand still pressed against her stomach. I couldn't find it in myself to pull either my hand or eyes away from my cousin's stomach.

 _How is this possible?_

Finally tearing my stare from this impossible occurrence I looked over at Jacob and found him staring somberly at me. His intense gaze didn't waiver from mine, and he could clearly read the question in my eyes—he glanced at Edward before turning back to me.

No doubt hearing whatever Jake mentally said to him—Edward quietly walked over to us and for a split second I could see under the façade.

He looked utterly shattered, but the look quickly changed back to his calm stoic mask once again. Sitting down, he braced himself with an unnecessary breath and with Bella still gripping my wrist—he enlightened me about the baby that was currently fluttering against my hand.

* * *

The bark was digging through my jeans, but I kept my eyes closed—letting the wind caress my face. A warm presence settled beside me on the log and a solid weight rested over of my knee. "Lily?" Jacob asked hesitantly.

I hadn't really said anything since I learned about the baby my cousin carried and the threat of Sam's pack lying in wait to attack Bella in order to destroy the "unnatural creature" that was growing inside her.

Opening my eyes, I exhaled in exhaustion.

Leah and Seth stood, as if on sentry duty—pacing around, guarding the house from their own pack brothers. My heart broke for them and Jake—they were basically homeless. Their pack lands were now an unwelcome place for the three wolves.

Jake interrupted my whirlwind of thoughts. "Lily, I need you to stay away from here for now on."

Whipping my head to the side, I narrowed my eyes at his suggestion. "You're kidding me, right? I just learned that I could lose my cousin at any moment—your former pack is going to attack at any moment, and you expect me to leave?" Ripping his hand off my leg I stood up and pivoted around with my hands on my hips in defiance. "Well that isn't going to happen, Black!"

Standing up to his own impressive height, Jacob stared down at me.

"None of this is about what _we_ want," he said hard, but wearily. "It's about what's best for your safety and Bella's. I'm here to help protect Bella, and even though the pack can't harm you . . ." his voice broke off. Jake closed his eyes, gathering himself to continue. "It may be our most basic law, but that doesn't mean I'm going to test that now, not with you. If it came down to whether I would protect you or Bella . . . it would be you—every time. And you would never forgive me for it."

All of this was messed up and none of this should have happened. In the next second I was in Jacob's arms, my breathing hitched on a sob that burst out without my control.

I was so afraid.

I was scared to lose Jacob, Bella, or anyone that now held a place in my heart. I was intimately aware of what it's like to lose everyone you held dear, and I also knew I would never survive that a second time. I wouldn't survive losing Jacob.

"Please. Please don't cry, Lils," Jake whispered affectionately against the top of my head. "Edward and I are going to do the best we can to protect Bella, plus it's not like it won't be an even fight. We won't be fighting alone," Jake referred to the rest of the Cullen's and the other two shifters that were currently ignoring our little exchange.

I felt weak surrounded by all of these supernatural creatures that could break me with one swipe of their pinky and the only skill I could do better than them was cry. I don't even know how Bella handled this uneven playing field for so long, but it shamed me that the only help I could offer was simply staying out of the way.

Straightening my shoulders, I looked up at Jake and nodded—if it meant that Bella would be better protected, than I had to throw aside my pride and listen.

Running my thumb over the slight circles under his eyes, I looked into his dark orbs and saw all my feelings reflected back at me—the exhaustion, fear, determination, and love. The last emotion made my hands' journey across his cheek pause, but Jake only closed his eyes and leaned into my palm.

My thumb resumed its trail back and forth over his copper skin and with his black scruff prickling against my hand I truly began to understand _how_ much I loved him. It seems crazy to be in love with someone you've known for such a short time and the imprinting aside—if I had met him in a world that was ordinary, I still would've fallen just as hard for the man in front of me.

I should tell him that I love him, but something stopped me from saying the words, and it was not just because of the lack of privacy we had. Seeming to sense I was struggling with something, Jacob opened his eyes and met my confused gaze head on. His hand reached up to smooth away the line along my forehead that had resulted from my deep thoughts, and then gently kissed the now relaxed muscles above my brow.

Clearing his throat, Jake closed off the softer side reserved for me, and I watched the Alpha within him come to the forefront. "Come on, I want you back before dark. You'll stay on the phone with me until I hear you bolt the door to Charlie's house, so I know your safe."

Joining our hands—he led us past Leah, whose blank face did little to hide the slight sneer I could see lurking beneath the surface as she narrowed her eyes on our destination.

My goodbye with the Cullen's was a somber affair, but having to walk away from Bella was most definitely the hardest. Holding her frail body in my arms I didn't think I could leave her and then their was Rosalie. She stood behind my cousin poised to strike if anyone should touch Bella without the blonde's consent, but all I wanted to do was slap that superior look off her perfect face.

It was only when I hugged Edward and felt those granite arms encircle me that I was reminded how useless I was against this world that I was now a part of.

I was to go back to Forks and act normal for Charlie, be there for him and if need be, console him. My next three days were spent on the edge, waiting for the other shoe to drop—Uncle Charlie rightly suspected that I was worried about Bella just as he was, but that was only the half of it.

Tuesday afternoon finally rolled around and walking into the house I threw my book bag down in the foyer. Uncle Charlie's police cruiser was still parked out front—he must be pulling another night shift for one of his deputies who came down with the flu.

I heard things shuffling from below my feet, so I made my way to the basement door and followed the sounds of my Uncle muttering as he paced the length of the room. Sitting down on the stairs halfway from the bottom, Uncle Charlie flipped the file he was reading closed and looked up at me. I was face to face with him when he reached me, and I held my knees between my arms while I waited for him to say something.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you doing home so early?"

A hollow laugh escaped me at his puzzled expression. "Unc, it's almost two. Are you supposed to be working tonight?"

Rubbing a hand over his face, he huffed. "Yeah, Carlson is still sick. But I'm taking off Thursday and having an early weekend."

"That's good, you deserve a break. If you catch anything fishing—I'll attempt Harry Clearwater's old fish recipe for you," I offered.

Uncle Charlie's face softened. "That sounds nice, kiddo."

I sat in the living room with Uncle Charlie—dutifully doing my homework, while he talked with Bella on the phone.

Flipping his ancient cellphone closed, I watched him hang his head, as per the now normal routine after getting off the phone with his daughter. If it were up to him he'd be right beside her. It must be a family trait—when it came to our family, the Swan's don't like to feel helpless when facing any foe—no matter what form they took.

Slapping his legs, he stood up. "Well, I have to get ready for work. Call me if you need anything or if you get any news before me, okay?"

"I will," I replied.

Bobbing his head he walked upstairs.

* * *

"So how's Bella feeling?" I asked as soon as Jacob picked up his cell.

He laughed dryly into the phone. "Hey, babe. I miss you too!"

I rolled my eyes at his teasing; it must be a good day. Jacob called me when they successfully fed Bella blood for the first time—I could hear the revulsion in his voice, when he told me it worked. But she was doing better every day, and as she grew stronger so did the baby. Unfortunately, this still meant Bella was facing new bruises and more broken bones, but the recent development of Edward being able to hear the unborn baby's thoughts lessened the pain for the pair.

I could hear people talking in the background even a few giggles, and then everything changed. Something snapped, followed by an agonized moan hurtling through the phone, before the line went fuzzy. I heard a resounding thud when the phone landed on something hard when it fell. Multiple voices were all talking at once and then I couldn't hear anyone.

"Jake? God, Jake!" I shouted into the phone.

My heart was racing in my chest when the line went silent, but then I heard the shuffling of the phone and a husky feminine voice spoke through the receiver.

"Lily?"

"Leah? Leah, what's going on? Was that Bella screaming?" I knew I sounded slightly hysterical, but the screams and the distinct snap were all too familiar. The nauseous feeling that always accompanied a flashback of the night my father died was Fred's gift erupting throughout my body—resulting in sweat forming along my brow. I knew I had heard those sounds before . . .

Leah sounded almost emotionless except for the small trace of apprehension that leaked into her voice. "It was Bella. Jacob caught her—that _thing_ broke her spine. They took her-"

Another tortured scream traveled through the phone cutting Leah off, and I didn't even notice my back hit the kitchen wall at hearing my cousin shriek in pain.

"Oh God, Leah . . . Leah?" I breathed.

Leah was silent on the other end and I listened to her quick breathing like a lifeline, while I gripped the landline tightly in my hand—pressing the phone hard against my ear. My breathing started matching Leah's—in and out—until her breathing hooked.

Her next words turned my life upside down. "She's gone . . . Lil-"

Whatever Leah was about to say was abruptly cut off when the power went out.

But that didn't stop me from screaming Leah's name into the now useless phone. Slamming down the receiver I made my way to grab my keys and marched towards the front door.

Reaching the handle, the burning in my eyes became too much and I was soon overcome by grief-stricken sobs. Sliding down the length of the door, I descended to the cold floor. I folded in on myself, rocking back and forth moaning into my hands.

Breathing became impossible as pitiful gasps escaping me without abatement.

 _Bella was gone._

My fingers dug deep into my hair, and I held my curls tightly by the root in some mad attempt to stop the anvil that was currently pounding throughout my head. But it only increased in intensity with every hard shuddering sob.

Completely consumed in my grief, I didn't notice how silent the house was, until the sound of something thumping down the stairs ceased my sobbing and immediately made me aware of my surroundings.

My gaze followed a small red ball that bounced down each step, until it gently hit the ground floor with a few rapid jumps, before rolling thru the length of the hallway—hitting a wall somewhere in the darkness. I dared not even breath or move, as I strained my pathetic human ears to pick up any sounds. But this yielded nothing, only the silence of the night—crickets singing and a smooth wind howling outside.

Eerily, I felt the burning gaze of something watching.

All my misery was pushed into the back of my mind, as I swallowed loudly and I reluctantly trailed my eyes back up the stairs—terrified as to what I would find. My eyes only revealed the pitch-blackness of the second landing, but I knew something was up there, and it was staring at me.

The lights from the street outside barely illuminated the inside of the house . . .

My face lost all expression, while I hesitantly turned my head over my shoulder. My eyes widened when I saw every other house brightly lite, no one's electricity was out but mine.

My blood froze and terror gripped my very soul when I heard the tinkling laughter of a child from the top of the stairs, and I whipped my head back up. Tears burned my eyes again, this time in terror when I saw the small pale hand that crept out of the darkness and curled around the first stair. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and my chest constricted tightly-painfully in fear.

My legs were moving before my mind even realized my body was off the floor. Practically ripping the front door off its hinges, I jumped down the porch steps and skidded to a stop in the gravel when I saw my car. The hood was pealed back like clay, and pieces of my engine, bits of tubing, and black sludge were smeared along the driveway.

Disbelief colored my features, but that melted away when I turned back towards the front of the house. The front door still partially open, I heard small deliberate footsteps swiftly moving down the stairs. My heart jumped into my throat.

I leapt over the car parts and took off down the street. Pumping my arms, I quickly dismissed any thoughts of stopping at a neighbor's house for safety, fearing it would only endanger the people that currently remained oblivious to whatever horror awaited them outside. I made the mistake of looking back and my legs slowed down at what I saw when I turned around.

Suddenly the once brightly lit street went completely dark and I stood stock-still, my legs feeling like cement against the road.

A small figure stood at the end of my driveway next to my destroyed car.

And with a move I couldn't even catch—I watched a small object fly through the air till it bounced no more than four times against the pavement before rolling to my feet.

The small red ball—now covered with blood.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Feedback is appreciated! Happy Halloween! Couldn't resist posting this today—it just seemed appropriate.

Halloween candy to everyone who reviewed! Thank you!


	13. Chapter 13: Immortal

Red curls became tangled in the branches of trees, and colorful leaves of red and yellow tumbled to the ground as those curls tore through them at high speed through the forest. Lily's face scrunched with an array of emotions, running like a blur over branches, sliding down small embankments—clouds of dirt following behind her.

But there was an even faster blur within that forest that was trailing her, giggling playfully—sinisterly, holding back until just the right moment.

Running through the woods—the darkness seemed impenetrable and never-ending, as Lily continued on, but she was quickly losing stamina. She skidded to a stop, when the pale figure of a child suddenly stood before her. Lily's labored breathing hitched in awe, before picking up again—the burning in her lungs demanding oxygen.

Long brown curls flowed down the girls back and sharp features twisted into a deadly smile as she gazed at her prey. Blood was splattered along her pants and shirt—drying along the bottom of her chin, while she remained motionless. Lily shook her head to the side, as if to break free of the trance the girl put her under.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Lily demanded in a hoarse voice.

The little girl still smiling tilted her head to the side—almost teasingly. "My name?" she parroted back in a sweet melody. "Samantha . . . sorry you just smell . . . well, yummy. I'm supposed to behave, but I don't want to . . . " she answered, trailing off with an angelic laugh, covering her red mouth with equally bloodied hands.

In the next instant Samantha had crossed the space separating her from the shaking Lily, grabbing her arm in an inhuman grip. Lily overcome with fear attempted to pull away from the frozen grasp, but a pop and shriek tore through the cold air when the immortals hold dislocated Lily's arm from the socket.

Samantha let go with a calculated face—her pearly white teeth gleaming in the night at the painful whimpers of the human now at her feet.

Lily's face was pressed into the dirt—puffs of dirt billowed around her as she sobbed into the ground, cradling her now useless arm against her chest protectively. Samantha nudged Lily's hip with her foot to turn her over, bringing about another bout of sobs from the redhead when she was forced on her back—her breathing shaking as she looked towards her abused torso.

Samantha with a growl of impatience straddled Lily and whipping her head to the side exposing her pale neck to the cool night. Mahogany tresses draped around her victim and like a cobra struck down teeth first, slicing through Lily's skin like tissue paper, and the immortal child clamped down. Screams reverberated off the surrounding trees and birds fled from the top of the canopies.

Within a few seconds a lifeless hand fell to the forest floor and the vampire pulled away, still thirsty . . .

* * *

Everything around me was dark and shapeless as I came back into the present. "No . . . " I whispered. "Carlisle!"

Jasper was at my side from the moment the vision started—no doubt feeling my emotions of fear and disbelieve that still clung to me even now.

"What's the matter Alice?" Jazz asked me, wrapping his long arms around my waist.

I shook my head, opening my mouth to answer when Carlisle and Emmett reached us—their eyes golden once again. I began with dreadful apprehension, "It's Lily . . . I watched her die. Carlisle she was killed by an immortal child."

Carlisle looked shocked by my admission and Jazz's arm tightened around me. "Alice, Jasper—go check on Lily. Emmett and I will go back. We can't leave the rest alone for too long with Bella so close to giving birth. Call me as soon as you find her and if need be—bring her back to the house," Carlisle ordered gently, but urgently.

I nodded and with Jasper hot on my heels—we ran at full speed to Forks.

* * *

I pressed my face into the ground—sobbing as my shoulder throbbed in pain. I ignored the dust that went into my mouth; I was too far-gone to care. This was how I was going to die. A hard kick to my hip forced me over—I arched my back in pain and glanced down at my middle. Tears made tracks down the sides of my face, as I looked up at the monster standing above me.

The pain along my body ached, but I could only think of Jacob in my last moments. My heart lurched in agony, more so than my battered body at the thought I would never see him again. I closed my eyes in defeat—envisioning his warm brown eyes smiling down at me—pushing away the memory of bright crimson ones that only leered in hunger.

 _I love you Jake._ I thought out into the night—my last goodbye.

A loud growl ripped from _its_ throat and I felt a cold breeze across my face. I gasped loudly when I opened my eyes.

A scarred pale hand was wrapped around Samantha's jaw and before I could turn my head, she was gone. I cried out in relief when I was gathered into a familiar cold embrace—a dark pixie cut and golden eyes had me breaking down. Alice.

"Lily, thank God! It'll be okay. We'll take you to Carlisle," she murmured, pressing me against her hard body.

I heard Jasper's voice turn dark as he interrogated the vampire. "Who is your Maker?"

The girl growled at him and then pouted when he didn't release her. "I'm going to tell my Mommy on you . . .!"

The rest of the conversation was lost to me when Alice bounded to her feet and with me still in her arms, she took off into the forest.

She ran through my backyard and into my house. Everything was still pitch black and she carefully placed me onto the couch—I winced as my hip dipped into the couch.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Just stay here and try to relax."

Alice moved quickly through the house and moved so fast I couldn't pick up what she was doing. It must have been two minutes before she came back into the living room with one of my small gym bags in her hand.

"I cleaned up everything—there's no trace of anything being in the house and I'm sorry about your car . . . I had to make it look like you hit a deer. This will explain your injuries to Charlie."

Sweat was cooling on my skin and I was clenching my jaw against the pain my body was currently suffering. "It's just a car," I spoke through gritted teeth—fighting the grief at losing yet another piece of my dad to a vampire.

"I'm taking you back to our house so Carlisle can look at you. I'll also take care of your excuse for Charlie. Come on," she said, while slipping me back into her strong hold.

Jasper met us out back and my nose curled at the sickly sweet smell that clung to his clothes. Jacob once told me that the only way to make sure the vampire stayed dead was to burn the pieces and I twisted into Alice's embrace all the more when I thought about it.

My mind suddenly went quiet like I was injected with pain medication and my pain was replaced with blissful numbness. I lolled my head to the side on Alice's shoulder to look at Jasper—he gave Alice a small nod in confirmation and I fell limp in his mate's arms.

I couldn't make out what they were saying to each other, their lips moved so fast and the numbing sensation only intensified while they ran.

* * *

The sounds of something snarling and people yelling woke me from the silent world I had drifted into. I hadn't even noticed I had fallen asleep. Pulling myself into a sitting position I realized I wasn't in Alice's arms anymore.

A fire burned hot in the fireplace, bathing the white walls in orange and red. My eyes stopped on Rose, who was smiling down at a bundle of blankets in her arms. Moving off the couch I hobbled over towards the blonde, holding my limp arm close against my chest and looked down at the . . . baby.

My breath caught in my throat—the baby was beautiful.

"Her name is Renesmee," Rose said, without looking up at me. Short copper tufts of hair curled at the ends, her skin glowed with a rosy pink tinge. The baby appeared to smile at me with incredible innocence and dare I say, intelligence. But it was her eyes that entranced me . . . she had Bella's eyes.

I dropped my injured arm, and ignoring the pain brushed my fingers along her warm cheek. Suddenly I wasn't seeing her anymore, but something else. I couldn't make out what I was seeing before the scene shifted to Bella covered in sweat saying 'beautiful'. Then it shifted again this time back to that strange environment—it was like being wrapped in a cocoon, and then a dark shape moved over it—it was a hand.

I was brought back to the present once again, my breathing slightly labored. I pulled my hand away from the smiling baby—disbelief clouding my features.

Bella . . . where was Bella?

Turning quickly to try to find my cousin, I almost tripped over the human wall that was kneeling behind me. Seth.

His youthful face looked stunned almost as if he had seen a freaking burning bush that spoke to him or something. He appeared confused, elated and surprised—all of these emotions flashed across his face one after the other.

I had seen that look once before, and my jaw dropped when I remembered Jacob had a similar expression on his face when he saw me in his room for the first time all those months ago.

Loud growls echoed into the house and yelps traveled through the air. Pushing everything else from my mind, I took off towards the back doors. The wolves were attacking the Cullen's and my gaze darted desperately over the battleground trying to find Jake.

I saw my red wolf battling against an equally large black wolf—they rolled and snarled around the ground, snapping their enormous fangs at each other, digging their claws into each others sides with deathly precision.

I started to panic—they were killing each other. I ran back into the room that the spare vampire and wolf sat, both staring dumbfounded at the baby.

"They need your help! You guys can't just fucking sit here!" I screamed at them. Rose snapped her head up at my language and glared at me, only this time I didn't back down and glared right back. Seth seemed to have broken out of his strange imprinting trance and stood up looking far older then he had a few moments ago.

Like a flash he was gone, shifting mid leap into the air and landing on all four paws in the backyard. The roar he released drowned out the battle and I watched as the other wolves backed off of their vampire opponents. Sam and Jacob looked to have disengaged from their fierce attack and Seth walked over to his Alpha, taking a stance on Jake's left flank.

I felt my body relax when Jake looked no worse for wear after his fight and once again my adrenaline began to ebb. All of these chemical roller coaster rides couldn't be good for my health.

Reminded of my cousin, I turned back to the house and hesitantly made my way up another set of stairs. Before I could open the door to the make shift hospital room Carlisle created; Edward was in front of me. Blood dried on the side of his mouth and his blue shirt was covered in blood too—I felt bile rise up my throat knowing it was my cousin's.

"No Lily. She wouldn't want you to see her like this."

"Is she . . . is she dead?" I whimpered. Edward became blurrier by the second the longer I looked at him and I fought to keep my composure, but the night was catching up with me—too much had happened. I wouldn't be surprised if I ended up with a mental breakdown from all of this supernatural mess.

"She's changing. Come on, Carlisle needs to reset your shoulder."

I let him lead me downstairs but pulled out of Edward's grip and bypassing the good doctor, I flew over the threshold of the mansion. I zeroed in on the three wolves and Emmett that were stalking along the border of the forest.

"Jake . . ." I murmured.

The largest wolf stopped and turned at the sound of my voice. Breaking away from the group he bounded over to me at full speed and I watched his body shift and morph, until he was a man again. His copper skin gleamed in the moonlight as he continued to run towards me, now on two legs.

I must have looked as terrible as I felt because after assessing me Jake looked ready to personally obliterate the one responsible for my injuries. He never stopped moving, even when he gathered me up into his arms. "Carlisle!" he yelled.

"I'm fine Jake," I tried pacifying him, which he only ignored. Putting my stiff body on the couch he ran his hands over my arm and I hissed in pain when he attempted to move it.

"Jacob, I need to pop her arm back in," I heard Carlisle say. The doctor appeared beside Jake and carefully moved him aside like he was dealing with a wild animal, but right now I guess he was. There was a constant tremor to Jake's body and his eyes were full on black as he stared down at my arm, his jaw muscles straining underneath the skin. "Jake, I'll have to ask you to leave if you can't control yourself around Lily. I'm sure she'd feel better having you assist me then anyone else, but you have to exercise control."

Jake even scared me when he finally darted his now acidic gaze from my limp arm to Carlisle. "You can't make me leave her!" he said. Emphasizing every word with a chilling growl.

Using my free hand I reached for him. "Jake, listen to him, please . . ."

After what he went through today fighting against his brothers, it's no wonder his wolf was still at the forefront; emotions were running high for everyone tonight. He kneeled down beside Carlisle, looking only slightly sheepish at the vampire beside him, waiting for directions. Carlisle offered him a forgiving nod, before turning back to me.

"We need to turn you around, Lily. I'll need Jacob to hold you steady because I have to snap your arm back in place, okay? I'm not going to lie; it's going to hurt. I'm sorry."

Jake pulled me off the couch and settled me on his lap and I felt a moment of embarrassment that I was sitting on my naked boyfriend's lap with people that I considered family standing on the other side of the room.

I closed my eyes in preparation for the pain, trying to forget everything else because in the grand scheme of things it really didn't matter that he was naked—he didn't seem to care either way. I could have found the situation amusing if it wasn't for the aching in my arm and hip.

Jake wrapped his arm around my chest and torso, and I bit my lip against the pain on my side—he didn't need to freak out over that too, one thing at a time.

"Lily, count down from a hundred for me," Carlisle requested in a calm voice.

Leaning into Jake's embrace—he tightened his hold on me. "Hundred, ninety-nine, ninety-eight, ninety-seven, ninety-si-"

The pop reverberated throughout the room, as Carlisle swiftly rotated my arm back into its socket. I never got the chance to scream—only gasps of agony escaped my lips while I struggled against Jake's hold and then promptly passed out.

* * *

My eyelids fluttered a few times, and I blinked wearily to clear the sleepiness from my vision. I was lying on my uninjured side and was back in my room, in my bed. Confused, I began to think everything that happened last night was just some nightmare. But moving my left arm proved impossible—looking down, I saw my arm was wrapped in a blue sling and my shoulder was still sore.

Another telling sign was the large arm that had a death grip around my waist. Turning myself around to face him, I ran my free hand over his forehead, tracing his eyebrows, and ended by trailing my finger around his lips. He slowly came to with a soft groan and I unexpectedly found myself on top of his chest, with his forehead resting against mine.

Flashes of the events from last night came rushing back and my tears splashed against his cheeks—I was convinced that I probably would have died last night if not for Jasper and Alice. I had stared death in the face and it laughed at me.

"Alice told me about her vision. I almost lost you last night."

Sucking in a breath, I wiped my face off with the back of my good hand, before burying it into his shaggy black hair. "You almost did, but they saved me. And I almost lost you last night and . . . and I realized I never told you how much I love you." I looked away from his intense stare, but pushed on. "I know I haven't said it, but you need to know that I love yo-"

Jake pulled me down to his mouth and I didn't try to stop my tears this time. The sun burned against my back from where it filtered through the window and I forgot everything, the vampires, the wolves, it all got shoved away—everything became obsolete when I was in his arms. Gently flipping our positions, Jake carefully maneuvered me under him. His kiss was filled with passion and love. We moved apart only when we had to break for air.

"Lily, I loved you the moment I saw you. But it was only after being with you, after getting to know you that I understood how truly lucky I was that you were mine. You were always meant to be mine and I was also meant to be yours. None of it made any sense before, but now I know, you were the reason. I'll never let anything happen to you again."

"You protected Bella for me didn't you?" I asked softly. My hand found its way back to his face—tracing along his features again.

"Yes, but I never would have left you if I had thought . . . I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you-"

"Don't, you did what you needed to do. You could never have predicted this—well you know what I mean."

Jake's jaw clenched and his eyes moved away from mine, towards the window. I could sense him drifting away, deep in thought. I pulled his face back to mine.

"Hey, where did you go?"

Shaking his head, he looked back to me. "Nothing. It's nothing. But I do have to ask you something. Would you consider going away with me this weekend? Just the two of us, I want to show you something."

I smiled at him and raised my head to meet his lips half way. The kiss was short, but sweet. Meeting his gaze, I nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

You guys are amazingly awesome—enough said! I hope you like this one too!

-Just a little heads up I changed my username. It's now WillowVk8339

Your reviews made me break my rule about sticking to biweekly updates. I almost made it the two weeks to post this, but oh well. And truthfully I'm just really excited to post the next chapter . . .


	14. Chapter 14: Oasis

"No."

Tossing the kitchen towel over my good shoulder I folded my arms across my chest, giving Jacob my full attention. From the moment he shuffled into the kitchen I knew I was about to hear something that I wasn't going to enjoy. My good mood plummeted, but turning around I became distracted.

His thick black hair was sticking up every which way and his dark eyes made my insides do summersaults, even as I tried to brace myself for what was most likely going to be a mature conversation. I actively disregarded the way my body began reacting to his.

The black shirt he wore was tight across his chest and it wasn't fair how good he looked in his leather jacket as he leaned against the wall with his hands stuffed in his pockets.

Neither one of us could help but appraise the other, as we stood in the kitchen alone. But after a moment of silence he shook his head in vexation and his brown gaze turned cautious.

I immediately wondered why he looked so mad, we had only talked a few hours ago and everything was fine.

His eyes darted over my head, glancing out the kitchen window where I knew Uncle Charlie was busy stacking firewood. It was no more than a second before his attention returned back to me, his body ridged.

Ah. That's what this was about, I realized. Stiffening, I turned and watched over my shoulder as my uncle put his axe in the wheel barrel, before proceeding to make his way back towards the woods.

This time it was my turn to shake my head in exasperation. I felt the anger flood my senses as an uncomfortable prickling sensation exploded across my skin. Flinging the towel on the counter, I stormed past Jacob into the living room. I knew I wasn't about to behave rationally, but I couldn't find it in myself to give a damn as the tidal waves of emotions began eclipsing my better judgment.

"Shit! You can't do this! Do you have any idea what this will do to him?" I asked incredulously.

I hadn't been back to the Cullen's estate since I was hurt. In the mean time, Jake had been acting as the messenger for all the comings and goings that were transpiring over there. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. Ever since I had been attacked he seemed entirely focused on keeping me completely separate from anything supernatural.

The aching in my shoulder when I picked up my backpack and the wolf—which, I'm pretty sure was Embry—that prowled along the perimeter of my house at night were the only things that reminded me that everything that happened was real.

At first I was relieved to get some space from all of the things that I felt helpless in, but after awhile I realized I couldn't go back to leading a 'normal' life anymore than I could bring my father back from the dead. Some things just weren't possible; I'd accepted that there wasn't any going back.

I hadn't seen my cousin since she was human, I hadn't seen the baby since the night of the battle, and I was growing more and more agitated with being handled like I would break. Now, there was this.

"You know I don't have a choice. This is their decision . . . " he said, running a hand down his face. Jacob sighed again, walking over to the bay window. "We have to do what's best for Charlie. He has to mourn."

"Why is it that everyone else besides the person in question, gets to decide what's best? Just because we're human-"

I cut myself off before I finished _that_ sentence. Jake's head snapped up at the direction I had started steering the conversation and I watched him visibly bristle at my words.

"Don't pull that card, Lily! Do you think this is easy for me?"

"She's my cousin! And that little girl . . . that's his granddaughter . . . and what about Seth? I don't want to lose my cousin! I can't lose her too," I breathed out, almost desperately.

He softened, but didn't back down.

"What did you think Bella marrying Edward meant? What do you think it meant when Ana left with Fred?" he asked. "There is no ending in those stories where you can continue to be a part of their lives or them in yours. It's just not possible. They're newborn vampires, you're human."

His expression morphed into one I recognized, that fierce wolf one that he wore when I was in danger—or, if he was just _really_ pissed off.

"Don't patronize me. I understood what they would become, but-"

Jacob in full over-protective mode just shook his head.

"But, nothing. I can't have you in harms way again; it's just too dangerous. And it's especially dangerous for Charlie. You know what the Cullen's said about the Volturi," he challenged. "Now, I have to go tell a man I've known almost my whole life that his only child is dead . . . however, I'd rather he grieve then be put at risk if he knew the truth."

The room became deathly silent after his outburst, the clicking of the hall clock seemed to snap louder with every second that ticked by whilst Jake and I stared each other down.

My jaw clenched in shame because I knew I had no argument. In that moment I didn't feel his equal. But rather an ignorant child that was being scolded and the worst part was I knew he was right. In the end, I understood what would happen and it prodded incessantly at me, the guilt clinging to me like a second skin.

I didn't want to accept this. I knew the look that would cross my Uncle's face when it sunk in that Bella was lost to him forever. I sympathized with the feeling—that realization that you can never have that person back, that you would never see them again. The man will break when he finds out, and I didn't think for one second that I could put him back together like he'd done for me.

Shaking my head I refused to meet Jake's eyes as I walked out of the room, heading straight for the front door. The breeze hit my face and my body cooled while I took a deep breath of fresh air. The creaking behind me signaled that I had been followed, but I ignored him as I sat on the cold cement stairs. Leaning my head against the iron handrails, I couldn't help but stare solemnly at my ruined car that sat off to the side of the driveway.

That totaled vehicle was fast becoming a metaphor for my life.

Jake kneeled in front of me, his long legs knocking mine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

We both moved at the same time to press our foreheads against each other's in a moment of needing to feel something, to feel anything besides, these seemingly unending torrent of problems. My eyes automatically closed in response to his nearness.

"There's no other way?" I pleaded one last time.

"This is the way it has to be."

When he finally pulled away, I didn't reopen my eyes. I couldn't watch him walk away. I felt his strong lips brush the corner of my mouth, but he was gone before I could even respond.

I couldn't say how long I sat there. But it was right after I had officially made the decision to crawl under my blankets for the rest of eternity, that I saw my Uncle Charlie marching towards me. Immediately getting to my feet, I anxiously sought out Jacob—who was walking timidly behind my uncle.

When they reached me, I admit I came up short when Uncle Charlie didn't look devastated—more baffled then anything, and I quizzically regarded the two men.

"He—" my uncle said mystified. He pointed his finger over his shoulder at Jake. "—he's a . . . you, um, never mind. I have to go see Bella."

Uncle Charlie jogged past me into the house, leaving me puzzled in his wake.

Turning my attention back towards Jake, I arched my eyebrow and put my hands on my hips—demanding to be informed on what the hell was going on.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you are, when you look at me like that?" Jake smiled warily. My eyes went wide in shock, realizing, what he had done. Rolling his shoulders, his expression sobered. "I told him the truth . . . sort of."

"What do you mean . . . sort of? Wait, he knows about Bella?" I asked alarmed. "Elaborate. Now!"

Jake put his hands up in defense.

"No, not in so many words. I just said that she was different, but that she's fine now. But I did have to show him my, uh, furry side. It was the only thing I could tell him so he understands the gravity of the situation. He knows he can't really ask questions about the Cullen's or Bella . . . sort of."

My jaw hung open in disbelief at the recent turn of events.

"What does this mean then?"

"That I have to get to the Cullen's before your uncle does," he replied dryly.

"Are you worried? Should you be worried about what the Cullen's will do-?" The questions spilled out.

My surprise vanished while I contemplated the ramifications of what Jake had just done.

"Jake . . ." I tried not to get mad when he went against everything he had just preached to me, but I stopped myself. Taking a step back, I thought over the last few days. He went against his pack, his brothers, against his very instincts to help the vampires protect my cousin. And now he was breaking more rules, he was breaking more rules for me. I just hoped this wouldn't all blow up in our faces.

"No." His chuckled brought me back to the present. "I'm more worried about what Bella will do to me when she finds out. She can be pretty scary as a bloodsucker."

I frowned at _that_ image.

"You never did tell me what happened when she found out about Seth imprinting on Reneesme," I teased accusingly, only half kidding. I still really wanted to know, but he only smirked in response while I buried my unease behind a mediocre grin.

Kissing me one more time, he took a few steps back.

"Do me a favor. Distract your uncle for a few minutes. Give me like, a five minute head start?" he asked.

"Can I go?" I shot back, already knowing the answer.

"No."

"No?"

"No!" he grumbled on his way back towards his bike. Revving the engine he shot me one more warning glance then took off down the street.

I found my uncle frantically digging through the papers on the table.

"Have you seen my keys? I can't find them anywhere!"

The keys were hanging auspiciously on a hook next to his gun and holster—where I put them earlier this morning. Hoping to buy Jake time, I directed our search in the opposite direction, relieved he was scatterbrained enough not to look in the most obvious place. It was a hushed fifteen minutes before I gave in and tossed them at an appreciative uncle.

"The last place we looked!" he declared.

I laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, that's usually how it works."

My uncle stared solely at his fingers as he ran them over the edges of the keys, and he startled me when he spoke in a low shaky voice. "Lily—" he breathed, finally, looking up. "—you and I are going to have a major talk because I need some answers, from both you and Bella. Gosh, I . . . " he trailed off speechless.

Shaking his head, he motioned to the door.

"Later. I'll wait in the car, now hurry up and put your shoes on."

I never got a chance to reply before he sped past me, leaving me biting my lip and remembering Jake's strict orders not to go anywhere near the Cullen house.

Digging my hand through my curls, I listened as the cruiser came to life outside and knew my uncle would get impatient quick. Making my decision I ran upstairs, changed, threw my hair into a quick bun, threw caution to the wind, and hurtled out the door.

* * *

I took slow, deliberate breaths.

Uncle Charlie showed no fear as he pushed past all speed limits in the cruiser. My hand found the dashboard during a particularly sharp turn, and I couldn't help but start contemplating all the ways I could possibly die today. There were a few.

I knew Jacob was definitely going to kill me that was, if Bella didn't snap first. But did he really think I could just watch my uncle walk into this alone? I wasn't about to let him be the human guinea pig for testing Bella's, 'unusual' appetite restraint.

Driving up the longest driveway on the planet in less than half the time I normally would have—the car came to a hard stop, and Uncle Charlie was out of the car in a blink of an eye. In disbelief, I sluggishly made my own exit and stood frozen after I closed the door. I cradled my forehead in my palm, and breathed in through my nose and out through my mouth.

When the nausea finally subsiding after my brush with death, my thoughts traveled down the road that had been plaguing me since my cousin turned.

Was she still Bella?

From seemingly out of nowhere, I heard a very familiar deep voice. "Really?"

Clasping a hand over my now galloping heart, I gave a newly arrived Jacob an unimpressed side-glance.

"What did I say about scaring me like that?" I voiced unenthusiastically.

I was just going to take that 'Really?' as rhetorical.

"Really?" he probed again.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't rhetorical.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," Jake deadpanned.

"Did I ever tell you how sexy you look . . ." I began, waving my finger between us casually. " . . . you know, when you look at me like that?"

He didn't say anything, but his expression made me drop the other smartass comment that was coming down the pipeline. I realized, in a moment of clarity, that Jake and I always seem to trade off with the "good cop / bad cop" scenarios in our relationship.

Surrendering to what I really wanted, I burrowed myself into his arms.

Resigned, he sighed and began rubbing my back comfortingly.

"Okay, babe. Okay," Jake murmured against the top of my head.

I left the safety of his arms a little stronger than I had been before diving into them.

"Well, Charlie's with Bella. And don't freak out, she's doing great with him," he assured me. I blew out a sigh of relief, I was trusting his wolfie abilities to keep me informed on how _that_ was going.

"Do you want to see Nessie?"

"Yes!" I announced. I think I've been very patient in waiting for my turn to hold her for the first time. I pulled an amused Jake behind me, but paused at the front door, unsure whether I should knock or just walk in. Jake decided for us by just walking in, now pulling me behind him.

Well, he sure got comfortable here.

He led me through the first floor, where the various members of the Cullen clan were scattered. Emmett was playing a video game and, by the sounds of it, was losing horribly to Jasper. Alice stood with Carlisle and Esme, and Rose looked pissed off at Seth, who was holding the precious object of my curiosity, Renesmee.

"All right, Pup. Between you and Blondie, you've held her enough," Jake ordered evenly.

Seth looked conflicted and at least smiled sheepishly at us from his place on the couch, but didn't look inclined to hand the grinning baby over to me.

I wanted to hold the baby, damn it!

Finally, a strong throat clearing from his Alpha got Seth on his feet, and I shot Jake a quick glance in appreciation. With the utmost care, Seth placed her in my arms.

Once again her beauty struck me—the perfect curve of her small rose colored lips, her cute button nose, the now much longer cooper curls, and finally those familiar dark brown eyes. I released a breathy laugh as I continued to look down at the baby cradled in my arms.

"I know you. Beautiful," I whispered in awe, tracing a finger down her soft downy cheek. She was so much bigger than the picture Jake had shown me only a few days ago.

Seth offered me his spot on the couch and I gratefully sat, still staring unblinkingly at Renesmee—not wishing to break our eye contact just yet. It escaped my notice when Seth was no longer breathing down my neck, until Jake sat next to me and wrapped a loose arm around my waist.

A look I'd never seen before rested on Jacob's face as he watched me hold Nessie. Catching me off guard, butterflies soared through my stomach at his meaningful gaze, the fluttering only intensifying when he refused to look away.

I became self-conscious because a vocal Emmett reminded me that we weren't alone and so I forced myself to focus back on the baby. However, I couldn't help peek back over at him—but what I saw successfully stopped the fuzzy feeling from a second ago. His arm tightened around me and his countenance contorted to form a deep grimace, before he evened it back out.

But, I still caught it.

My first thoughts were that Bella hulked out and my uncle was in trouble, but no one moved like there was a problem going on above us. Jake offered me a weak smile that didn't make me feel any better. Something was definitely wrong. I'd seen that look once before, the morning after I had been attacked, that _same_ expression crossed his face—filled with sadness and a not so small measure of pain.

I never got the chance to ask him what was really wrong because Edward showed up.

"Sorry, Lily. I don't mean to cut your time with her short, but I'm going to introduce Renesmee to Charlie."

"Right," I conceded. Handing her over, I took a good look at Edward.

He looked much better since the last time I saw him; he practically glowed while holding a beaming Nessie against his chest. However, I didn't miss the apprehensive look he shot Jake.

Jake put his hand on my lower back and guided me after Edward's retreating form. I kept trying to catch the towering man's eye from beside me, but thoughts of trying to get his attention halted when I saw . . . Bella?

* * *

I could hear Uncle Charlie and Edward in the other room where my uncle was most likely fawning over his granddaughter. The baby giggle that could only have come from Nessie supported this theory.

I had to give the old man credit because he didn't push his questions—even though, I knew he really wanted to. A nagging suspicion told me that that blessing wouldn't extend to Jake or me in that 'later' talk he still planned on having.

Now sitting next to Bella on the couch, I was truly trying to act like I would have when she was still human, but her posture was too perfect. In fact, everything about her was too perfect, there wasn't one flaw, not one pore on her pale skin. She really looked like a Cullen now, flawless.

Knowing what hid behind those brown contacts, I forced my gaze away from her face and instead focused on her pale hands that were neatly folded on her lap.

Refusing to leave me earlier, Jake's impressive form stood erect and alert as he stared anxiously at Bella.

"It's okay, I'm good," Bella's voice rang. It was her voice, but it wasn't her voice. And I couldn't tell if she meant that for Jake or myself—realistically, it was most likely for Jake. He looked ready to phase at any moment; his fists were trembling, clenched tightly at his sides.

"Everything's going to be fine now, right?" I couldn't help but ask. I didn't know where exactly that naive question came from, but it slipped out before I could stop it.

Unsurprisingly, no one answered.

Swallowing the other question down, I hesitantly reached for her ring hand, flinching when her freezing skin came into contact with mine. Her grip was extremely gentle as she grasped my hand in hers and I breathed a sigh of relief. We both laughed lightly, shaking off some of that weird tension from before with the simple gesture. I really looked at her again. She was still Bella, just with a little more bite to her. No pun intended.

"I really missed you, Bells."

I could feel that familiar sting collecting in my eyes and I thought I could see her eyes water too, but logically I knew tears would never fall from them again.

"I love you," she said wistful.

Hesitantly, I pulled her against me. I sucked in a shallow breath feeling her body pressed against mine. She was so cold and hard—it was a stark contrast to how she felt the last time I hugged her.

"I love you, too. But you're not allowed to do that to us again. I can't lose you too," I whimpered into her shoulder.

Her arms only tightened marginally around me in response, I could tell she was being _very_ careful with me. I heard Jake shift behind me and Bella moved away.

"Um, Bells? Your contacts are gone . . . " I told her. In mere seconds, her brilliant red pupils practically engulfed the brown till only the crimson remained.

"Oh . . . the venom," she said. Her pale fingers grazed below her eye.

"And . . . that's enough experimenting for the day," Jake ordered, pulling me up from the couch and out of Bella's reach.

Her red eyes skirted over to me but she nodded in acceptance at Jake's very 'final' tone.

She stood up and a small splash of color blurred past me from a window I hadn't even noticed was open. Alice, now moving at human speed, pranced up next to my cousin with a white contact case in her hand. She gingerly plucked new lens out and placed them into Bella's eyes.

The distinct noise of my uncle heading our way had me ringing my hands nervously as he came into view. All he saw was Bella standing on the other side of Jacob, eyes dark brown again and Alice nowhere to be seen.

Uncle Charlie made his way over to his daughter and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice literally hanging upside down outside the window on a branch behind my uncle. He was none the wiser.

One speedy wave and wink later, she disappeared from view.

* * *

The ride back to the house was just as quiet as the drive earlier, but this time Uncle Charlie mercifully respected all traffic laws—at least that's how I felt in the beginning. Unfortunately, the anticipation was rising the longer we were in the car, and I was getting more and more nervous the closer we got the house.

The imminent threat of an interrogation was making my anxiety spike—I didn't want to say the wrong thing and screw everything up.

Jake rode on his bike behind us and every so often I'd glance at the side mirror to make sure he didn't ditch me to suffer this alone. I could've cried when I saw Billy Black's red truck parked in our driveway. Apparently, he brought backup because Sue Clearwater stood bashfully beside Billy's wheelchair, shyly smiling as we approached.

Uncle Charlie nodded kindly towards Sue in greeting before looking at Billy.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

I noticed Jake walking up to us, stopping next to me quietly.

"Jake called me. Come on Charlie, we should talk," Billy said. He held up a pack of beer, with a small smile. "I brought some refreshments, figured you could use one."

The air was still while Uncle Charlie scrutinized his oldest friend, but his gaze softened when he looked at Sue.

"Yeah . . . you could say that again," he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Looking at me he said, "So, I guess this is where you were planning on heading back to help Alice watch the baby?"

Bewilderment clouded my features, but Jake stepped in before I could utter a word.

"Yeah, after she packs an overnight bag, I'll take her back." Ever so gently, he elbowed my back.

Guessing that was my signal to agree, I answered louder than I'd intended. "Right."

Wincing, I could _hear_ Jake rolling his eyes.

"It's best if we talk alone," Billy piped up.

Uncle Charlie jerked his head up and down in acquisition, but his gaze inspected Jake and me closely.

After taking a quick shower, I stuffed my clothes and toiletries into a small red gym bag. I returned to the foyer to get my coat, moving leisurely while I wrapped a scarf around my neck—I failed at being inconspicuous as I eavesdropped on the conversation going on in the living room.

Jake stood up from the couch and following goodbyes; we made our way out to his bike.

"Why am I really going back to the Cullen's?" I inquired suspiciously.

"We aren't going back to the Cullen's." Jake grinned at me. "They owed me a favor and I promised you a weekend away, didn't I? There's something I want to show you, but we haven't been able to get away."

"So," I exaggerated. "Where _are_ you taking me, Black?"

Handing me a helmet, he patted the seat.

"A surprise, Swan."

* * *

The ride was lengthier than I had imagined to wherever it was we were headed. After a while I couldn't feel my fingers from the cold and Jake pulled them under his shirt to warm them back up. I couldn't help but teasingly run my freezing fingers over his heated flesh, feeling more than just a little proud when his muscles tighten beneath my touch.

I huddled closer against his back as the bike revved louder—taking us even faster along the deserted roads.

The light was fading when he started weaving the bike expertly along a path into the forest—wait, the driveway? It was nearly as obscure as the Cullen's own entrance to their residence, but I realized a driveway was exactly what it was when we came upon a small house, hidden among the trees. He drove under a blue tarp that acted like an awning, successfully shielding us from the sprinkle that began its windy descent.

Getting off the back of the bike, I took off the helmet and handed it back to Jake. Smoothing down my curls, I looked at him curiously.

"What is this place?"

"It's mine," he said. Ignoring my confusion for the moment, he took my hand and steered me through the cold rain.

Entering into the dark house, Jake immediately bent down in front of the stone fireplace and began to start a fire while I took it upon myself to look around. I moved my hands over my arms in a ditch effort to ward off the chill.

House may have been the wrong term; this was more like a cabin and by the looks of it a sturdy cabin. A brown love seat sat off to the side of the fireplace, with a beat up old coffee table placed in front of it. The sitting room was part of a larger space and I made my way over to the side containing the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't big, but it would serve its purpose and offered a good amount of counter space. I dragged my hand over the smooth wood, as I took in the cabinets protruding from walls—amazed at the beautiful carvings imbedded in the mahogany.

"What do you mean this is yours?" I wondered aloud, still marveling at the detailed work.

"This used to belong to my grandfather, then he passed it down to my parents after they got married," he said. "They lived here their first two years, but once my sisters came along the limited space became problematic, plus it's a good drive from any civilization. But the ocean is only a fifteen-minute walk from here, I think the view is worth it. Anyways, Dad decided to pass it down to me now."

The fire roared once he was finished and he stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. I was beginning to notice that that was his 'tell' sign when he became nervous or uncomfortable.

"Why now? What about Paul and Rachel?"

He shrugged his shoulders indifferently.

"I think my dad always meant for me to have it. Besides the place needs some work. I was planning on expanding it eventually . . ." he broke off.

I ducked my head down to look back at the carvings, hoping he didn't catch the color that spread across my cheeks. I was positive he was referring to when we 'expanded' our family one-day, and the thought of having kids with Jake made me redden all the deeper. I really liked the sound of that, even if it did scare the hell out of me.

Changing the subject, Jake pointed off to the hallway.

"The bedroom is back through there, along with the bathroom. And I have some hot dogs in the fridge and as corny as it sounds . . . s'mores," he proclaimed. "If you want to go dry off, I'll pull everything out and we can camp out by the fire."

Jake led me back into the bedroom, and that's when I saw the queen sized bed tucked away in the corner.

Out of everything about this place, the bed and sheets appeared new. The comforter was bright white, looked extremely fluffy, and expensive.

He stopped talking when he noticed where my attention had been drawn to and glancing over at Jake, I tried making out his thoughts, but the limited light from the fire barely illuminated this far.

"Um, Alice gifted that to us," he said hesitantly.

A breathy laugh escaped me at her 'gift' and the uncomfortable way Jake phrased his sentence. I didn't know whether I wanted to admonish her for her intrusiveness or hug her. I was leaning more towards the latter because that bed did look really comfy.

"She thought we would, um, appreciate this better than my old twin bed back at my dad's."

"When is Alice ever wrong?"

"She's not always right," he said abruptly.

My grin faded away at his tone. The way he kept shifting moods was starting to really worry me, but every time I probed him for an explanation he thwarted them away dismissively.

He walked away and flipped on the bathroom light.

"The towels are in here—" he stated, opening the closet door in the bathroom. "—and you can thank Alice for taking it upon herself for stocking, your, uh, lady products."

I pulled him to face me.

"Jake? Hey, are you okay? If the bed's a big deal . . . I'll let you sleep on the couch?" I teased hoping to ease the sudden tension.

I wanted answers. However, I knew trying to get them tonight would undoubtedly end up in a dispute, and that's not how I wanted this night to go. Not that this was going to stop me from asking someone that I knew would give me the answers I sought, even if Jake refused to. After tonight I was done being passive, it was time to be more proactive.

He chuckled at my pathetic attempt to lighten the situation.

"Swan, I don't think you really want to kick me out of the bed. Besides, you'll need me to keep you warm . . . I forgot the space heater," he informed me pitifully, but the lopsided smile he was failing to restrain gave him away.

"Convenient, Black. Convenient." I poked his chest playfully.

The mischief ended when he grabbed my hand and pulled me against him. I thought he was about to kiss me, when he told me he would be outside making dinner and to join him when I was done.

Rolling my eyes at his dramatic exit, I dropped my bag on the floor in a huff. The bathroom was all white and also looked newly updated with white walls and a surprisingly spacious looking bathtub. I tucked my questions away for later and started stripping out of my clothes in favor of more comfortable attire—gliding into my softest PJ bottoms, that were covered in soft colored stripes, paired with a long sleeved-thermal.

Looking in the bathroom mirror, I ruffled my hair and smoothed down the shirt, turning my body this way and that, soaking in my reflection. It looked like the jogging was making a difference. I was actually losing what was left of the little bit of baby fat that I was never able to shed before.

Sighing aloud, I gave up on my primping, closed the bathroom door and headed back to the other room when I paused, looking at the bed.

It was a struggle not to think about christening the new bed. Our intimate moments were always few and far between lately, and lust bloomed within me at the thought that we were finally alone—really alone. We didn't have to worry about being quiet or having to be careful about being caught. That bed was for us.

Jacob had spread blankets out on the floor with a few spare pillows thrown about and was currently relaxing by the fire, twirling a couple of hot dogs over the hot blaze. I felt his eyes on me while I settled in beside him and focused on digging out some potato chips from the bag sitting between us.

I was starving and we ended up with a pretty big spread of food by the time Jake was done. I complimented him on his cooking skills then things got quiet while we ate. It was only after Jake polished off his seventh hot dog that we at last broke the peaceful silence.

We talked about our pasts' and he personally got a real kick out of the time my dad horrifyingly, found my 'grown up' underwear drying in the bathroom.

To this day, my dad's face still left me in stiches when he discovered some of my skimpier pieces of underwear hanging over the shower rod. Ana had gotten me a Victoria Secret gift card for my birthday, so needless to say my undergarments went from plain Jane to bright colored bras and lacy boy-shorts.

Jake held his stomach while he laughed. I hit his arm even as I laughed in spite of myself.

"Stop! It was the most embarrassing moment of my life! He never went into my bathroom before," I defended.

"Or again I imagine." Gaining some composure he looked at me seriously, like he finally caught onto something he missed. "What kind of skimpy pieces are we talking about?" he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I didn't hesitate punching him lightly when he chuckled at my expense, but if anything it only made him laugh harder. Jake dragged me to rest on his chest in an effort to pacify me and I shot him a fake glare.

"You never really talk about your dad's girlfriend, what was her name . . . Molly?" he questioned.

I shifted against him, feeling uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. If there was one thing I didn't like to talk about it was Molly and John.

"It's complicated. Looking back I feel bad about how much of a bitch I was to her, but she tried so hard that it seemed phony. I mean, it didn't help that she was my ex-boyfriend's mother," I said, sounding defensive. I shouldn't say things like that, I thought, shame hitting me again for how whinny I must have came across. "Sorry, it's just . . ."

"Complicated," he finished for me.

It didn't sound as if he was judging me and I turned around to straddle his lap. Jake looked at me with understanding, putting to rest some of my anxiety.

"Yeah." I laid my head on his chest. "We should clean up our mess," I said, not planning on moving at all. But all the condiments and empty wrappers were starting to bug me, so I begrudgingly got to my feet.

We made fast work of cleaning up the front room, and I hand washed the dishes while Jake picked up the blankets and pillows.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," he said to me.

"Okay."

I heard the bathroom door shut and my nerves started getting the best of me again. I knew it was because I finally felt ready to take the next step with Jacob, and for some reason that terrified me.

With the last of the dishes air-drying on a towel, I turned all the lights off and followed after him.

This is crazy, I thought, tossing my new toothbrush that Alice got me beside Jake's. I whipped my mouth off on the hand towel and put on a brave face before walking into the bedroom.

Jake was right, it did get cold in here quick and seeing my 'walking space heater' sitting on the edge of the bed, I moseyed over to stand between his legs. Even sitting down, the man still had a solid foot on me and I felt miniature in front of him even though I wasn't petite by normal standards.

"Alice, took it upon herself to make sure we didn't pull an Edward and Bella," he informed me dryly.

Jake jerked his thumb at the bedside drawer.

I already had a feeling I knew what I was going to find but I still shook my head in amazement when I pulled out the box of condoms.

"I'm not sure if I should thank her or feel weird that she knew how big to get them," he mumbled.

I couldn't tell if he meant to say that out loud, but I was glad to know we were on the same page when it came to the pixie sized Cullen.

"Jeez, magnum?" I asked astounded while reading the box.

Catching his cocky smirk, I scoffed in embarrassment and tossed the box at him.

Throwing it absentmindedly to the side, his now heated gaze never wavered from me. I could hear the wind howling outside, which only seemed to pick up in intensity as the branches slammed against each other, resulting in loud crashes.

The sudden impulse to kiss him became too much to resist and with deliberate slowness I caressed the inviting curve of his lips with mine. He was soft and pliant against me and as the kiss deepened, I savored the taste that was uniquely Jacob, interlaced with the minty toothpaste we had both used moments before. The cool sensation of our breath mingling together, coupled with the way his hands drifted beneath my shirt caused my skin to erupt like a live wire and I broke away from his mouth, arching into his touch.

His lips never left my skin as Jacob traced a path of liquid fire down the column of my throat alternating between his lips and strong sweeps of his tongue. I felt him nip at my pulse point, forcing my breath to hitch before moaning softly against the side of his face. The faint smell of burnt firewood from earlier still clung to his hair and his heady scent of cold rain and warm woodsy earth wrapped around me.

The wind whistled and whirled against the window and I reluctantly pulled away from his tantalizing touch.

My fingertips drifted beneath the hem of my shirt and I gradually lifted it over my head. The rest of my clothes were stripped in the same fashion, never knowing before tonight how sensual it could feel as I slowly revealed myself to him. His smoldering stare grazed over my nude body shamelessly . . . possessively. Allowing me just enough confidence to keep my arms hanging limply at my sides.

With every section of me that he visually devoured, my skin tightened and puckered in response.

Involuntaryly trembling, I blamed it on the slight chill of the room, but if I was being honest it was more than just a little from residual nerves. When we finally locked gazes, I knew he could clearly read how my courage was faltering the longer he studied me.

So mercifully, Jake stood up and once more I was hit with how large he really was, eliciting another wave of heat to flow through me.

This time it was my turn to watch while he divested himself of his clothes.

The bronze of his skin rippled over his hard muscles and all I could think was how breathtaking he was. When the both of us were finally exposed to the other, Jake dragged me against his warmth and I easily surrendered to him. The atmosphere around us, although still charged, was also calm. The trust was like a physical link between us, strengthening the moment into perfection.

The temperamental wind screamed outside the strong wooden walls of the cabin. Everything had accumulated to this moment. I tenderly traced a finger across his chiseled chest, ending up at the tribal tattoo on his bicep. Running it over the black ink, I followed the swoops and curves of the two wolves howling at the moon.

One of his hands ran up the length of my back and buried itself into my curls, bringing my mouth back to his, the kiss becoming more possessive on our journey back to the bed.

We pushed the comforter to the side and he gently laid me down on the crisp white sheets. Jake ran his hands over my curves, paying special attention to every dip and valley as he inched his way down. My skin buzzed in excitement and anticipation when I grasped what he was planning to do.

"Jake, you don't have to," I assured him. I couldn't tamper down my embarrassment while he looked up at me from between my thighs. "No one's, um, no one's ever done that." I waved intently.

The rest of my argument died on my lips when he answered. "Good."

Any other thoughts fled when he submerged two fingers inside and his tongue made my hips arch in surprise at the foreign sensation. He groaned as he vigorously sped up his movements and I was pretty sure the only reason my body didn't jerk off the bed was because of Jake's heavy arm over my bucking hips. I didn't know where to look or where to put my hands, until I just settled for digging them into the blanket beneath me.

My eyes went wide before abruptly shutting. I moaned in abandonment as my body shuddered but Jake didn't slow down, he didn't stop. With a flick of his wrist he picked his now torturous pace. My body squirmed over the sheets, twisting them beneath me. I couldn't separate whether I wanted to push him away or beg him to never stop as every nerve ending launched into sensory overload.

So, I did neither. Instead, I clamped down hard; entrapping my bottom lip between my teeth, almost painfully while my fingers still gripped the sheets. All the while Jake kept moving.

Like being hit by lightening, I was forced over the edge. My world exploded in a bright white euphoric rush, accompanied by unchecked moans and breathy whimpers. Coming back down to earth, Jacob looked every inch the Alpha as he prowled back up my body.

Catching my breath, I brushed his hair back with a shaky hand.

"I love you."

"I love you," he said. He captured my lips roughly and I moaned when I tasted myself on his tongue. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Knocking back on his heels, he fumbled with the box until he was successful in grabbing a condom while I lay there patiently waiting for him. Leaning back down, Jake gripped one of my legs and hooked it over his hip.

Then putting his elbows on either side of my head, he made one slow upward thrust and my breathing ceased.

Our intertwined forms lay completely motionless on the bed. He buried his head into my shoulder and I felt an intense vibration travel between us, surprising me. I squeezed around him in response and a labored snarl ripped from his throat.

"Lily . . ." he growled.

"Sorry," I sighed unapologetically.

With a moan he pulled out leaving me empty, and then slammed back in, stretching and filling me to the brim. The force jolted the bed against the wall, evoking harsh simultaneous gasps. My emotions were churning within me . . . this surreal connection, this was what making love felt like. I wasn't a virgin, but it felt like my first time—minus the pain.

Jake caught one of my hands in his and lacing our fingers together, held it above my head.

With my legs wrapped securely around him, he experimented with shifting his hips before beginning a leisurely pace. Any notion of time disappeared in sexual delirium and we melted together seamlessly—I didn't know where he started and I began.

The pleasure could only be described like running up a hill. All this energy was focused on reaching the top, but every time we almost reached it he backed off and we would fall back down—only so we could climb it again, and again, and again. It was the most amazing kind of torment and the pressure built higher every time.

Eventually, Jake's expression changed from controlled to reckless abandon when he pushed his weight on his knees, anchoring himself to the bed. His movements became harder and more sporadic. The nails of my free hand dug into his back and our labored panting filled the room.

When, with a particular twist of his pelvis, he hit a spot that threw my body into a violent tailspin. I threw my head back, shuddering as wave after wave of throbbing heat washed through me. It knocked me with a force I had never experienced before in my life. One glorious moment that seemingly lasted forever.

My climax rippled around him, and through my spellbinding haze I heard him roar as he spiraled into his.

His eyes were clenched shut and for the first time, I saw sweat on his brow. Brushing lazy kisses over his eyelids and everywhere I could reach, I waited for him to come back to me.

Jake's eyes gradually opened and using his forearms shifted some of his weight off me, but didn't move away.

"Are . . . are you okay?" he asked.

He wiped the hair that stuck to my face and neck away, and I melted all over again when he rubbed his cheek against mine.

Laughing breathlessly I replied, "Yeah."

Jake smiled down at me, his hand wrapped around my jaw aligning his lips along mine. I was more than a little drowsy as our lips moved sluggishly together, but my eyes shot open when I felt him harden again where we were still connected.

"Again?"

"Again."

I guess we could sleep later.

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe— _Twilight,_ and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended. **

**All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Well, there's that . . . I hope you guys enjoyed! I'm sorry about the wait. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Another lemon! I hope to hear what you all thought of their first time! (If it was good?)

A special thanks to Layla347, Cassie-D1, xxyangxx2006, angelicedg, writingNOOB, liz-04, cew1088, Anna Katharyn, and Guest(s)! Everyone is amazing and I love your reviews—they definitely inspire me! I like where your minds are going regarding the immortal child. I love hearing your theories. If I do this right, the child's origin will come as a surprise.

Also, I have almost finished updating all the previous chapters—the grammar, the flow, and I even added pages of new content to some. I plan to update all the new material when I post the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15: Lily

I slipped off my pervious perch atop Jake and tumbled onto the other side of the bed, the mattress fortunately cradling my exhausted body. My limbs still twitched in the aftermath, and my breath was coming out in strangled gasps while I focused on the rapid beating of my heart as it pounded away inside my chest. I shifted so I lay on my side, allowing me to gaze over Jake's pleasantly satiated form. My arm felt like it was weighted down, but that didn't stop me from running my hand down the side of his face while he too caught his breath. His eyes opened at my touch and they floated over to me.

Jake rolled his body to mirror mine before closing his eyes again. "It might be harder than I thought . . . leaving this bed, much less taking you back," he spoke in between harsh breaths.

I laughed lightly and he opened one eye to peek at me with a silly smile. Shaking my head, I pulled his face towards mine to kiss him firmly on the lips. "I'm sure we'll survive," I said, settling my head back on the pillow. Jake grasped the side of my body and scooted me closer to his, but still leaving space between us so I didn't overheat. He casually left his hand to rest on my hip, running small circles over the still sensitive flesh. For the moment we were both too tired to do anything more than stare at each other and focus on slowing our heaving chests.

More than a few curls had fallen into my face and I pushed them back before snuggling deeper into the bed. I was so relaxed, I was almost sleepy, but the deep timber of his voice brought me back to consciousness.

"Lillian Emma Swan."

"What?" I murmured absentmindedly. He continued to trace soft patterns along my skin, which was becoming increasingly distracting.

"Why did your parents name you Lillian?" he asked curiously, propping his head on his hand.

"Um, really?" I wondered playfully, raising my eyebrows at his question.

Jake just shrugged his shoulders, but didn't take his eyes off me. I fidgeted under their gentle intensity. "Humor me."

"Well, I got my namesake because of my mother—she used to love lilies, they were her favorite flower. I mean on my birth certificate it says Lillian, but I've always been called Lily," I said. "On the other hand, I was always called Lillian when I got in trouble. That was usually the tell tale sign that I was in big trouble with my dad," I laughed wistfully.

He smiled at me softly. "What about you? What's your favorite flower?"

I paused, blinking away the sting of tears from my eyes. "Lilies. Lilies are my favorite flower. I guess I always associated them with my mom. The few memories I have of her were when my dad and I would pick up a bouquet of them when he took me to visit her in the hospital before she died. They were something we put on her grave every year, and now . . .now I lay them on his too," I uttered weakly. Looking up at him, Jake wasn't smiling anymore, but it wasn't pity that reflected back at me, I found only understanding and I loved him for it.

"I know what it's like," he breathed. I could hear the pain underneath his words, he tried to hide it, but I could still hear it. "I was young when I lost my mom, but I still have so many memories of her. She was so warm—everything about her, everything she did was warm. Even after all these years that's what really sticks with me, her warmth. After she died, my dad couldn't look at my sisters or me for days . . . I think for him it hurt too much. And for awhile, I thought I lost him too," Jake admitted quietly. My chest seized tightly at his faraway tone. He was looking at me, but it wasn't me that he saw. I dug my fingers into his smooth thick hair and inched closer until I was tucked under his chin.

…

Still half asleep my hand mindlessly glided over the cool sheets, grasping air as it came up empty. I peeled my eyes open just enough to verify that, yes, I was in fact alone. The sun shone intensely through the window, forcing my eyes to snap shut. Lifting my head off the pillow, I scoffed softly when I noticed the space heater pointing at me.

 _Forgot the space heater my ass! Hm-mm. Fibber._

Rolling onto my back I stretched from the tips of my fingers to the soles of my toes, moaning blissfully as I felt my sore, yet satisfied muscles unclench and melt back into the bed. I could've easily nodded off again. The idea of leaving the comfort of the little niche I found myself in—enfolded within the rather comfy blankets—didn't _really_ appeal to me. But curiosity over where Jake was, ultimately won out. Hoping to outrace the cold that the heater didn't vanquish, I dashed out of the bed towards the direction of some discarded clothes, only to instantly regret it.

My legs immediately snapped together as I leaned against the side of the bed. Sucking in a small breath, my eyes closed on instinct while I waited for the jolt of pain that still radiated between my legs to ease. Seconds ticked by until finally the ache only slightly settled, but I ignored the lingering pain to hesitantly pull on a pair of sweats and Jake's t-shirt.

Shuffling into the kitchen, my eyes immediately noticed a box on the counter that wasn't there when I cleaned up last night. A torn piece of notebook paper sat on top and upon further inspection the plain brown box was filled with an assortment of muffins. I smiled as I turned my attention back to the note from Jake, which only told me to go ahead and eat while he did his perimeter check. Shrugging my shoulders, I tuck into a blueberry muffin and tracked down some painkillers in the bathroom.

Swallowing two pills dry, I headed back into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. A persistent dull ache still remained from the spasm of pain earlier, but it was more manageable now. It was beginning to be a pleasant reminder of everything that transpired from the night before into the early hours of dawn, every perfect snap of his hips against mine . . .

I ran my hand through my mangled curls and downed the rest of my water hoping to cool my flushed cheeks. The thoughts racing through my head only grew in volume, and my body began warming with the powerful flashbacks. Huffing in annoyance at the spike in my hormones, I ventured out to the porch, hoping to cool off. The rain was coming down in sheets and the cold water drenched my hand after sticking it into the downpour. I watched the rain slide down the sides of my hand until eventually rational thought began penetrating through the lustful haze that had started fogging my mind.

Leaning my head against a wooden beam, I contemplated trading out a cold shower for standing in the rain. Everything that happened last night, from the way we moved to his warm scent was so natural and addicting, and for some reason the thought of getting in the shower felt like our time together was officially over. It would be a reality check of what awaited me at home, and I wasn't ready to let go of our time here just yet. A few more minutes couldn't hurt.

I was just about to take the few steps out from under the overhang when a surprising sight sidetracked me—sitting on the far handrail was a stunning white lily. I marveled at the flower, the way it curved open, proudly displaying its pale bell shaped petals. I lifted it to my face, smelling the wondrous aroma while I quietly speculated where Jake acquired this so fast.

Twirling the lily between my fingers, the wind whipped around me and a spray of rain sprinkled across my exposed skin. I felt the goose bumps burst forth at the blast of cold, but this time I was transported to a time before my world was turned upside down.

 **A year and a half ago…**

" _Are you crazy?" I asked laughing._

 _Ana pulled my arm behind her as we dashed down the stairs. "Hey, calm down girls! You sound like a herd of elephants coming down my stairs," Ana's mother, Martha commanded from the kitchen._

 _I never got the chance to apologize before Ana pushed open the front door. Ana's house wasn't anything like the apartment I shared with my dad. It was a tall two story that had a beautiful wrap around porch, surrounded by lush green grass that rolled for miles around the house. It was my favorite place to be._

" _Ana . . . everyone is going to arrive any minute," I said breathlessly._

 _She on the other hand was barely out of breath, and I felt pathetic with the harsh sounds that escaped me when compared to her. Ana only grinned and slowly opened her arms as she backed out from the safety of the roof. I crossed my own arms in concern. Was it possible that she pocketed one of the 'special' pills Bobby offered us last night at the bonfire, which I was pretty sure was ecstasy, I thought. Maybe she took one when she went to the bathroom earlier? I really hoped not, both our dads were cops; they sniffed that shit out for a living._

 _The rain soaked her hair, turning the bright red strands dark brown, and she laughed while running her hands through it. She twirled in circles, further and further from me. I watched shocked before throwing caution to the wind—I followed out after her._

" _Ana, get back here!" I quietly yelled, before yelping at the unexpected cold sensation of the freezing droplets, but I continued onwards._

 _The further I went out, the more weird, I realized, this situation was and I grabbed Ana's arm, spinning her around to face me._

" _Okay, did you take something?" I asked seriously._

 _Ana rolled her eyes at me. "No, I'm just really happy," she said. I'm sure she read the doubt that covered my face, and she shook her head. "No, really. It's just that . . . it's just that I met someone."_

" _So, because you met someone you're gallivanting out in the rain like a crazy person? Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"_

 _She pulled from my grip and laughed at my expression as she backed away. "Lily, one day you'll meet someone, and you'll want to gallivant out in the rain too. Trust me."_

" _Nope. And no, I can honestly say that right now I don't trust you."_

 _A bright streak of light suddenly spindled across the sky and on instinct I immediately started counting the seconds . . . 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 . . . CLAP! The thunder was six miles away. From the corner of my eye another set of bright lights invaded my vision, but this time it was a car heading up the driveway. No one exited at first, but not a second later Adam and Josh hopped out with Tupperware containers tucked snuggly underneath their arms as they made a run for the porch._

" _Ana, come on, they're here," I shouted, doing a double take when I noticed she had taken advantage of my distraction and slipped further away from me. A loud voice echoed from the house and I saw Martha beckoning us back to her. It took another second to pull Ana back down to earth and lead her back to where momma bear stood with her hands on her hips._

" _Do I want to know?" Martha directed towards me. I shook my head mutely and she pressed her lips into a firm line. "Now, hold on. Don't either of you dare enter my house in your condition. I'll go get you both some towels." Martha disappeared back into the house when Ana nudged my arm to get my attention._

 _I crossed my arms back over my chest to try to conserve some warmth, but the conviction of her words gave me pause. "One day, Lils."_

" _Who is this guy anyway?" I questioned curiously. Ana was the most levelheaded person I knew; I'd never seen this side to her before._

" _I'll introduce you eventually, I like keeping him to myself for now. He's kind of shy, so I think it's better to wait. God, I've never felt like this before," she finished softly, her cheeks flushing despite the cold that still clung to us both._

…

Even after all this time Ana's words still rang in my ears regardless if it felt like a lifetime ago back in Shoreline. With the flower still in hand, I took a page from Ana's book and slowly submerged myself beneath the cold sting of rain that was free falling down. The small pebbled sized drops of water rolled down the sides of my face, forcing me to close my eyes as they fell in and off my lashes.

The feelings that Jacob evoked within me and the bittersweet memoires of a life and the family that I was forced to relinquish all mixed together until it felt like a tangible thing, merging collectively to define me—fill me, make me whole—whatever that meant. I was just about to head back inside, because I was starting to shiver when a strange sensation rippled through me, my legs twitched with a sudden compulsion to move.

My feet carried me over the wet earth so fast that if I was truly paying attention I would've been impressed with myself, but everything else fell away the faster I pumped my legs. I'd spent so much time running, if not from my nightmares, than from the monsters that nightmares were made from. But this run was different. My mind felt detached from the rest of my body and a veil fell over me like a haze shrouding my consciousness. The feeling pulled me to run in a direction, towards a place that was unfamiliar to me, but I didn't fight it.

A couple feet ahead of me the ground fell away into the ocean and I reduced my pace to a steady walk till I reached the edge. The cliff was tall, and I watched waves dance and crash against the ever-present wall made of rock, while the water that fell from above lessened to a lazy drizzle.

The sound of a rough bark snapped me back, I hadn't realized _how_ close to the edge I was. I shook my head in confusion when the very air seemed to shift behind me before a familiar voice said, "Lily!"

The sound surprised me and I lost my grip on the flower as I pivoted toward Jacob. My mouth turned down as I watched the white of the lily disappear from my sight before it ever hit the waves. "Crap," I sighed to myself.

"What are you doing out here? You're going to catch your death in this weather."

The haze was gone, instead in its place was a plethora of other feelings like recklessness and spontaneity, but I had completely forgotten the purpose of coming here. I shrugged my shoulders indifferently as he came to tower over me, his hulking frame protecting me from the elements.

A strong migraine started forming behind my eyes and I didn't feel so good anymore, the high I felt came crashing down. "Sorry, I don't know what got into me," I mumbled, rubbing my hand over my forehead against the sudden throbbing pain.

"Hey," he said, wrapping his hand behind my neck to rub the taunt muscles. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I just feel funny all of a sudden."

"Well, come on then I'll give you a piggyback ride," he offered good naturedly, but his jovial tone fell flat with concern. I gave him a small grin when he turned and bent down, allowing me to wrap my freezing limbs around him like a baby koala bear as I snuggled into his heat. "It's okay. I've got you," he said slipping his arms under my legs to steady me against him—the chills were racking my body.

I burrowed into his neck, taking a deep breath, letting his earthy scent fill my lungs. The simple action combated the pain, making it recede, and I released a small sigh of relief. "I know," I whispered.

…

 **A few months later…**

I let my books fall onto the lunch table with a loud thump before slumping into my seat. "Um, why?" Stevie probed dryly. I gave her a deadpanned look and she whistled lowly while turning her gaze back to tearing apart her pizza into a million pieces. Danielle straightened in her seat and I could see from my peripherals the worried look she shared with Stevie.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Danielle asked.

I exhaled loudly through my nose while digging my fingers against my temples where a strong migraine throbbed insistently. "Sorry, my head hurts, that's all," I said offhandedly. Every once in a while I would wake up to find a beautiful lily resting on my window sill from Jake, but for the rest of the day following that I'd get slammed with a lingering migraine. I refused to tell him about it for fear that he would stop surprising me with them; in fact, I made it a point not to mention them at all. I wasn't entirely sure why.

My forehead was warm as I swiped my hand over it to push my curls back, and tried to offer the concerned occupants of the table an assuring smile. I don't think they bought it.

"You've been getting those a lot lately. Have you told your uncle? Maybe you should see someone about it," Danielle suggested, pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"No, I'm sure it's nothing." I didn't want to bother my uncle with something so trivial, especially now when he's been really happy. Since he officially started dating Sue, my uncle stopped spending copious amount of his time in the basement and actually began living again.

After prodding Edward about it, he eventually gave in and told me that my uncle had been researching every aspect of the night my father and friends were killed. But not only that, apparently he had also been digging into the other disappearances that had been escalating in Seattle at the time of my dad's death, convinced there had been a connection. Edward said that Bella had to step in, in order to stop my uncle from delving in too deep. He never told me how that conversation ended, but Uncle Charlie did stop, and since then things had fallen into a rather peaceful era in Forks.

"Well, if they keep happening you really should tell him, Lils," Stevie finally spoke up. She gave me a stern stare—not unlike the one's I received from Jacob when he meant business.

"Fine, if they do, than I will. Happy?" I replied sarcastically, the words had a little more bite to them than I intended.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p' before tossing a small piece of her mangled pizza into her mouth.

…

I hadn't even pulled my keys out of the front door when my cell began ringing from my back pocket. Fumbling with putting it between my ear and shoulder, I ripped my key out of the door as I answered, "Hey."

"Hey, Lily. Where are you?" Jake asked rather impatiently.

"Just walked through the door, why?" I inquired, bewildered by his tone. I let my book bag fall to the floor by the stairs so I could get a better grip on my cell.

"I just got off the phone with Seth. Can you be at the Cullen's in half an hour?"

I hung my head and pressed my fingers hard against my closed eyelids to relieve some of the pressure. Any hope I had of enclosing myself in a dark room with no sound had just been effectively derailed. "Yeah, what's going on?"

"Do you want me to just pick you up?" he countered, ignoring my question completely.

"No, I can drive myself. I'll see you soon," I said snappily.

He hesitated before saying anything, his voice dropping in consideration of my obvious impatience. "I promise, I'll explain everything when you get there. I don't even know all of it yet, I did get my information from Seth."

"Fine, okay," I mumbled, rubbing my head. "Bye."

"Bye, I love you. And drive carefully, please. The roads are slick the closer you get to the Cullen's," he warned. I told him I loved him too, and I could hear the low engine hum of the Rabbit before we got disconnected.

I wrote a quick note for my uncle, tossed back some Tylenol, and made my way out to my car. My dad's destroyed black Honda had been taken, I'm assuming for scrap and my uncle replaced it with a old used truck that Jake helped rebuild. It wasn't anything like my cousin's old clunker, but it was still old enough to have some character. The dark blue cab still smelled like a combination of bait and tobacco, but it served its purpose. I could have purchased a new car from the money that was left to me after my dad died, however, even thinking about it—well, I was loathed to touch it.

Jake wasn't kidding about the roads being slick, so I drove carefully, albeit slowly through the winding roads leading up the Cullen's. By the time I got there the sun was sitting low in the horizon, casting an assortment of purple and pink against the darkening sky. I crunched my way over the light dusting of snow that settled along the pavement, and Jake was there to greet me as he pulled me out of the cold and into the house.

He placed a quick kiss against my brow. "I was getting worried about you. I should have just turned around and picked you up myself."

I dragged my coat off, tossing it on a chair before answering. "It's fine. I probably wouldn't have been much company anyways."

Jake never got the chance to answer when a small speeding bullet raced down the stairs to meet me; a mass of copper curls trailing behind said bullet.

"Aunt Lily!" Nessie proclaimed softly. Her excitement was clear in the slight squeal she released as I swooped her up into my arms for a much-needed hug. Over the past few months she had grown so fast—now resembling a toddler, not any younger than four. Jake and I shared a warm smile with each other as we walked up the stairs to the family room. We listened to Nessie's little trills about her day catching snowflakes with her wolfie and mommy. My smile fell when I stepped away from the landing. There was no denying the worried or morose expressions that dominated the Cullen clan's faces, Edward and Bella's most of all.

"Lily," Bella welcomed, wrapping her arm around me in a half hug. "Rose is up in the playroom, we're going to have Renesmee play in there," she explained, a strong glint in her eye.

My grip on the little girl tightened when I picked up the strong undercurrent of anger in Bella's voice. "I'll take her. Be right back," I said, giving Jake a troubled glance before heading up to the next floor. Nessie laid her head against my chest as I carried up, the uncharacteristically quiet toddler. I knew she understood something bad had happened or was going to happen, and I placed a kiss to the top of her head. After depositing her with Rose, I made my way back down stairs.

Everyone had migrated into Carlisle's study and I made a beeline for Jake who sat across from Bella at the table in the center of the room. Draping my arms over his hard shoulders, I leaned my body against his back, watching Carlisle inquisitively.

…

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **To answer a question I read in a review by a guest—Lily was only bitten in Alice's vision, but Alice and Jasper saved her from actually being bitten in present time. So their venom works the same as in the books. I love reading your thoughts, so keep them coming :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Battle

The air was so thick with various aromas that I could almost taste them. Sweat inducing heat, which escaped from the stovetop and oven, only amplified the rich smells that wafted through the kitchen, making my stomach growl. Tossing the freshly cut veggies into the pan, I peeked at the clock on the wall and silently swore at how behind I was. Throwing the kitchen towel over my shoulder, I gathered up the assembled plates and utensils and rushed them into the dining room to place the settings.

Skidding back into the kitchen, I had to contain my yelp of surprise when I saw Jake's gigantic form leaning against one of the counters. "What are you doing here already?" I accused glancing at the clock again. They weren't supposed to arrive for another twenty-five minutes.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure we're on time," he answered carefully. Jake pointed to the clock cautiously before continuing, "Your clock is almost half an hour slow."

"What!" I said whipping the phone out from my jean pocket. Damn it, he was right, I realized, tossing the phone onto the counter and shooing a baffled shifter out of my way. "Crap, I haven't even started throwing the salad together yet and I still have to get dressed," I worried aloud, pulling the bags of salad out of the fridge.

"Well, why don't you get ready and I can hold down the fort till you get done? Can't be that difficult?"

I gave him a dubious glance before giving the kitchen a serious inspection. "Fine, I'll be right back," I said giving in. I was almost out of the kitchen when I wheeled around and throwing my hands up I pleaded, "Please, don't burn anything!"

"Really?" he countered. I jerked my hands once more and turned back around to run up the stairs.

This dinner was meant to pacify Uncle Charlie, permitting him to spend more time with his granddaughter within the safety of his house in Forks. Bella feared he would simply visit her himself, which wasn't a thought out of the realm of possibilities. The only problem was the collection of vampires that were being housed at the Cullen's for the time being. So in an effort to avert that disaster, Sue and I organized this little gathering that in less than twenty-four hours had turned into a not so little gathering.

Pulling the bun out of my hair, I allowed my curls to cascade over my shoulders, and I flipped my head forward to fluff out any kinks from being up for too long. Feeling satisfied, I flipped it back and focused on putting on a minimal amount of make-up.

Slipping into a pair of black leggings and a flattering green top that extenuated my red hair, I finally felt presentable. Jogging down the stairs, I waved to Billy and made a quick detour to say hello to him before heading back into the kitchen where Jake was busy cleaning up the mess I had left behind earlier.

I took a moment to simply lean against the doorframe and watch him. It was sweet seeing him act domestic and a little amusing, his large frame made the kitchen look minuscule in comparison.

He bent forwards to catch the crumbs that he was pushing off the counter when he said, "I know you're there." His voice was teasing, as he looked up at me from under his brows.

I laughed, pushing myself away from the wall and checked over his work while I was gone, and was pleasantly surprised to see that nothing had been burnt in my absence.

"I hope everything tastes good."

"Well, if it tastes as great as it smells, than I'm sure it'll be amazing. But I didn't know if I was supposed to add this to the salad or not?" he said unsure. I didn't get the chance to tell him what it was before he popped a few of the thin green tree shaped leaves into his mouth.

My hand immediately covered my mouth while I watched his face twist in disgust at the taste as he begrudgingly chewed away. "Um, this is . . . uh," he muttered, staring down at the bowl.

"It's garnish, Jake. You're not really supposed to just eat it," I chuckled, but continued my explanation at his confused expression. "It's meant to make the food look more attractive, but I guess depending how you use it, it could enhance the texture or give your pallet a different flavor," I finished, thinking of another dish I could use it with.

"All right, than," Jake mumbled, pushing the bowl away from him as far as possible, without actually tossing it out the window.

Everyone sat around the dinner table, and there was a mingling of multiple conversations going on at once, making a very loud but lively atmosphere. Uncle Charlie sat at one end of the table with Sue on his right, and a smiling Nessie on his left. Billy was seated at the other end, and everyone else, Seth, Embry, Quil, Bella, Edward, Jake, and myself were scattered everywhere in between.

Plates had been cleared and thanks to the boys wolfie appetites much of the food was completely devoured, saving me the trouble of having to put it all away later. I took a deep breath and while taking a sip of my soda, I scanned the empty dishes that littered the table. Now that everything had been made, served, and eaten, the last daunting task I faced was the clean up, and my back hurt just thinking about hand washing all of these dishes.

Running my hand through my hair, I was pulled out of my thoughts by the deep chortle that belted free from Jacob beside me. It was one of those good old-fashioned laughs that sprouted from deep within your chest.

Pleasurable warmth traveled through my own chest just hearing it. The rare sound provoked my own personal chuckle, even though I had no clue what they were talking about, it lightened the atmosphere considerably. Not looking away from his companions he wrapped his arm over my shoulders and I gratefully rested against his side.

With all the trouble that was cornering us again, it was nice to push it all back, if only for the moment. But even as I looked around the table I could still feel the nervous energy emanating from everyone, my uncle being the only exception. As I leaned my head back against the arm behind me, I shared a fleeting bittersweet glance with Bella that left me feeling an unnerving sense of dread.

…

All the pieces had been set in place and now the fate of so many would be decided tomorrow.

The same sentence almost became a mantra that echoed eerily through my mind as I stared out at the wolves that practiced in the snow-covered forest. The size of the packs had grown astronomically over the last couple of weeks in response to the increased vampire population.

The large number of vampires entering the territory compelled more and more of the Quileute boys to shift, regardless of age. Some of them were just kids, and the thought of them charging into battle against seasoned vampires whose lives spanned centuries made me ill. I just hoped that the practice Jake and Sam had been drilling into them would help protect them.

Presently, with my knees tucked close to my chest to conserve heat, I sat on a large rock that grew out of the larger hill behind me. The elevated height allowed me to sit high enough to see the whole comings and goings of the packs below.

Speaking of a sight, I held back the urge to laugh as I watched Nathan race up the hill towards my perch and I leaned over the side to get a better view. He was one of the newest boys to shift, probably not more than two years younger than me, but he seemed so gangly and it showed when he fumbled over his own two feet. He hadn't mastered the grace that Jake and some of the older wolves had just yet.

"You okay?" I asked amused when he finally pushed himself onto the ledge. He sent me a sweet boyish smile and nodded. "Not that I mind the company, but what made you want to make the climb?"

"Alpha's orders."

The automatic answer made me instinctively search the grounds for my wolf, and I easily picked him out of the smaller wolves surrounding him. He easily towered over them by a couple feet. Jake met my glance resolutely, and after offering me a gentle bow of his head he turned his attention back to his group of pupils.

"Not that I don't want to hangout with you," Nathan stuttered.

I chuckled at his backpedaling, and tore my eyes away from the russet colored wolf in favor of patting Nathan's arm soothingly. "It's cool, Nate. I'm sure babysitting, slash providing heat, beats running laps."

"Yeah," he replied without pause, making me laugh at his accidental blunt answer. "Well, what I mean is Jake, well, um, you know Jake thought you looked kind of lonely up here, plus its cold. And since he doesn't want his imprint too close to us newbie shifters-"

I cut him off with a merciful grin. "Nate, breathe," I suggested gently, willing him to relax.

A strong wind swept passed us, knocking me against Nate and a low threatening growl made me quickly push myself back, bewildered at his sudden animosity. However, confusion was shortly replaced with fear, as I watched a jet of hot steam sizzle off his skin like an over worked furnace. Then every one of Nate's limb began quivering uncontrollably.

Time seemed to freeze.

The events that followed felt like everything was moving in slow motion, but at the same time happening so fast that my human eyes couldn't keep up. Nate was literally starting to shift in front of me.

He looked like a mirage that appeared to bend and twist before distorting into several shapes at once. Moving fluidly, his shape became solid once again, only this time as something else.

My eyes widened and instant pain flittered through my ocular vision from the sudden strain of being so close to the shift. It was like sitting too close to a television screen. Your eyes stressed to compensate for your closeness so you could still see the whole picture, but the resulting pain felt like I had flipped on a bright light bulb right in front of my nose.

Images of Emily's scarred face raced through my mind but even she wasn't this close, and I sucked in a frightened breath while I crab walked towards the edge to escape, not able to rip my gaze away. Feeling the edge hit my hand, I expected to drop, or to be clawed to death as Nate's form grew.

But miraculously, neither took place.

Instead cold hands propped me against an equally cold chest and I was suddenly flying backwards. The wind rushed and whirled around me as I felt myself being turned into a cold embrace, forcing my hair to fly around my face before I came to a halting stop. Realistically, I knew I had stopped moving, but my mind was still spinning and the blood whooshed in my ears, blocking out all other sound.

As my equilibrium started to settle, a powerful smell assaulted my senses, and even though I couldn't pinpoint what it was I could only describe it as delicious. Cautiously, I squinted my eyes open, not having any recollection of closing them, only to be forced to shut them again when the world revealed to be too bright. Blinking a couple times till the pain became bearable, allowed me the opportunity to discover who'd saved me, and at the moment also continued to clutch me against their marble chest.

I became vaguely aware of a loud roar echoing through the trees and noticed the ground shaking, effectively snapping me out of the lethargic spin my head was experiencing in response to the potent scent. Rolling my head to the side, I saw Jake plowing through the woods towards us, both packs eagerly charging behind him.

The shift didn't stop Jake from moving and he effortlessly morphed from beast to man like it was an old parlor trick.

"What the fuck, Marius?" he yelled, marching in to swoop me from the vampire's grasp.

The exchange of arms permitted me to, finally, get a glimpse of the one that pulled me away from getting shredded by Nate. Black midnight hair fell across a pale forehead but they didn't obscure his crimson gaze, or the devilish smirk he tossed at my still enraged mate.

"Relax, le chien. If I'm not mistaken, I just saved your mate from becoming puppy chow, non?"

My eyebrows dipped in open confusion.

The French intermingled with English wasn't what threw me. It was the accent...something I'd never heard before. Admittedly, there was only a trace that leaked out when he spoke, but similar to his scent I couldn't place it.

I peered up at Jake, only to see his jaw clench dangerously. "She never would have been in that position if you hadn't shown up while we were training new shifters. You were told to stay away from my pack today, and my mate—" he said dangerously, sending chills down my spine. "— _that_ goes without saying."

The death glare Jake was sending the new vampire's way didn't seem to faze him and he only shrugged nonchalantly.

"That would have been unfortunate," Marius conceded. "But nothing happened to her? Did it now? Besides, mon loup, I know more about werewolves and shifters, than _you_ do," he ended menacingly.

The muscles encircling me twitched and I moved to try to get down before things escalated. Bright red eyes locked onto me and Marius tilted his head to the side in greeting before darting his gaze back to Jake.

"Are you not going to properly introduce me?" he inquired innocently, his mood shifting effortlessly.

The wolves on either side of us growled and I tried to get down again.

"Jake?" I asked perplexed when he didn't budge. He hesitated, but begrudgingly set me down after releasing a long sigh.

"Lily, this is Marius, a nomad linked with the Denali Coven in Alaska," Jake explained carefully. "He's come as a witness for tomorrow and if need be, has agreed to fight with us."

I studied the vampire intently and he did the same with me as he sauntered towards us.

Marius walked tall with his hands linked almost regally behind his back as he practically glided over the forest floor, ignoring the growing sounds of protests the wolves made as he closed the distance between us. The long black coat he wore fluttered in the snowy wind while his strong angular jaw dropped down low as he stopped in front of me.

Jake tucked his arm around my waist, pulling me tight against him and I didn't protest. There was something about this vampire that made me wary, more so than some of the others I'd met, and I felt safer with Jake.

"Eleazar and I go back a ways," Marius enlightened me. Appraising me momentarily, he redirected his head towards Jake. "Well, I suppose I could keep your mate company whilst you dog sit, Jacob," he said blandly, like I was an inconvenient chore that he graciously agreed to take on.

Naturally, Jake didn't approve. "There is no way in he-"

"Jake," I stopped him softly, placing a hand on his chest. "Please," I asked, looking around at the antsy wolves that were ready to pounce.

Jake didn't say anything, however, his body language spoke volumes. Without breaking eye contact with Marius he ordered his pack mates to return to their training. "Okay?" Jake asked me attentively, sliding his hands from my waist till both palms cupped the sides of my neck. I was surprised he was giving me the choice.

"Yea-"

Catching me off guard, he tipped my head back to press his lips possessively over mine, effectively closing the space with heated earnestness. The caress was intense and fierce, effectively making me forget that we weren't alone. My hands traveled up his chest to wrap around his neck, keeping him firmly attached to me. I moaned softly against his mouth when he pulled away to allow me to breathe. But his lips didn't stop, merely trailed across my cheek and down to land on the side of my neck.

I turned my face towards his to capture his lips again, but he wasn't focused on me any more, even as his lips continued along my skin. The haze faded as I followed his line of vision to, Marius.

Jake was glaring at the vampire, where as Marius just stood there, staring at us blankly. I whipped my head to the side sharply, burying it into Jake's chest as a dark blush exploded across my cheeks, unchecked in my horror at the display Jake and I just made.

Gaining some composure I stepped back from Jake with a pointed glare. What the hell was he doing?

"Watch what you say, Marius," Jake ordered him.

Marius laughed dryly, but didn't respond. I never got a word in edgewise before Jake was heading back to his pack. His hand slide over my cheek one more time. With a meaningful look he took off at a run and jumped back onto the training grounds, phasing mid-jump.

Looking away from his retreating back, I hopped back in surprise when Marius turned up right next to me, his hand extended.

"May I?" he asked.

"May you what?" I voiced weakly, not enjoying his closeness. Just like with Fred, I was torn between wanting to run away and staying put. He smiled deviously at me like he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Why? I'm offering to put you back in your tower, princess."

Marius flitted his eyes back up to my spot on the cliff that I'd been on previously and I gritted my jaw at what he implied. It didn't escape my notice that he was suggesting that Jake was my dragon.

Not wanting to let on, anymore than I already had, how uncomfortable this vampire made me feel, I sucked up the courage to put my hand in his. The wind moved around me till I was once again on top of the rock that looked over the wolves training below. Purposefully avoiding Marius's dominating presence beside me, I focused on sitting back down.

"You have a very large lover," Marius stated, flipping the flaps of his coat back, skillfully positioning himself next to me.

My thoughts instantly envisioned Jake's naked form, which had been on blatant display after his shift. I looked curiously at the cliff we sat on, it had a tendency to make the males particularly blunt.

Marius chuckled at my silence and I peeked over to find him lounging backwards, gazing at me with a small smirk.

"Oh, I find Americans adorable," he said chuckling, pushing himself forward to make his head level with mine. "Just take it as a compliment, ma chérie."

"French isn't your first language," I said candidly, not missing a beat.

Marius dropped his teasing, and with narrowed eyes studied me seriously. Scoffing, he looked away, letting me take the breath I didn't realize I was holding.

"Well, Lillian Swan, congratulations, you caught that. I do admit I'm surprised, which doesn't happen often," he confessed, completely dropping his French accent to reveal one I'd never heard before. The thick dialect gave me a disconcerting chill that had nothing to do with the frigid weather that had picked up in intensity since we got up here. There was merely one conclusion that I could come to—that whatever it was, it was old.

"But, I wasn't really trying earlier either. Although, I wasn't expecting _you_ to actually pick up on that, it was a stupid test," he sighed, shrugging.

"Well, where are you from? And what test?"

"Wrong question. But to answer your other question, it was more to see if you are even worth it."

"And I don't like games," I said, getting angry at the circle he was running me in. "What do mean, if I'm worth it?"

He grinned at me like he knew something I didn't.

"Marius," Jake barked. Unlike Nate, Jake scaled the hill with unparalleled precision and he looked pissed. I darted my gaze between the smug vampire and my infuriated mate as Jake leaped to the top. "That's enough!"

"And you've been a naughty mate, haven't you?" Marius accused, standing. I followed suit and faced Marius with Jake heated at my side. Marius's smirk softened as he scrutinized me.

"I have no doubt that we will meet again, Miss Swan. Maybe then we can become better acquainted."

Jake snarled, "Fuck off, Marius."

"I won't hold my breath," I said, placing myself between the two. Marius knew actually how his words were affecting Jake and he loved it.

"I would surely hope not, ma chérie. You humans are _so_ sensitive that way." With those parting words, Marius disappeared.

Sighing, I swerved towards Jake and crossed my arms in irritation. "Do you think I'm stupid? Because you must, if you think I'm going to let...whatever the hell just happened go. Why was Lestat from 'Interview with the Vampire' testing me?"

"I need you to trust me, okay? Marius is just trying to stir up trouble, I'm taking care of it."

"But taking care of what, Jake? Why isn't anyone telling me anything?"

"Please," he begged, wrapping his arms around me. "It's nothing."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Swinging me up bridal style into his arms, he pecked me on my temple.

"It's nothing, Swan. It's all about the battle tomorrow. Once this is over we'll finally be free from the excess amount of leeches we've gained over the last couple weeks, it'll be normal again."

"Normal? Umm, normal as in I'll have only two wolves standing guard at my house at night instead of three? Or really let's be honest, I won't have a guard whenever I'm not with you?"

Jake exhaled slowly.

"Please hold on, we're going to take a short cut." He made a running jump, and I gripped his neck tighter as he leaped off the cliff, landing soundlessly on the snow below.

"It's just us tonight," he said, not at all out of breath.

I looked up at him suddenly feeling terrible that I'd neglected to remember that this was our last night together before the battle. Not wanting to argue anymore tonight, I squeezed his neck a little more closely and laid my head against his chest in defeat.

…

I fixed the curtain to hang just right, and putting my hands on my hips I stepped back to see if I had gotten them straight.

"They're fine."

"You know I would have gotten them perfect a lot earlier if someone, who shall remain nameless, _Jake_ ," I proposed, taking his dish. "Had gallantly come to my rescue and fixed them _for_ me."

"Good point, however, than that nameless person would have missed the wonderful view of you stretching up to nobly, may I add, persevere in perfecting them," Jake teased, encircling my waist.

I laughed and leaned back into his embrace. "You're incorrigible. Besides, I can't help but want the stupid curtains to look good. That's the last time I ever try to sew something, I'm just going to buy whatever I need next time."

"I already know Esme did them for you," he said unapologetically.

"Whatever, you try that nonsense and see how well you do," I laughed, not feeling one ounce of guilt.

"Right, I'm going to start a bonfire outside. Meet me out there when you're done? I have something I want to talk to you about."

"Oh, right. You mean the something that's been bugging you all throughout dinner that you never brought up? That something, Black?" I could feel his grin against my neck, but I submitted with a smile, "Fine, I'll just be a minute."

Bundling up, I wrapped my scarf around my neck and stepped out the door making my way over to Jake. The ground crunched loudly under my boots, and he stood up to his full height when I reached him.

"I brought you a blanket," he shared, lying it on the ground.

"So why couldn't we've had this inside?"

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, making me sit up a little straighter and I wrapped my arms around my knees nervously. Concern over his edginess made me track him like a hawk, as he picked up a box I'd hadn't noticed sitting on the other side of the fire.

"Because to do this, we have to be outside," he answered roughly.

I didn't say anything, but I felt the weight of this moment pressing down on me.

"There is an old tradition in my tribe, we haven't used it in a long time, but it's something I wanted to ask you to perform with me," Jake told me cautiously. "We don't know what will happen tomorrow, so I'm leaving a few members of my pack behind, as is Sam, to protect you and the other imprints. In case...in case we don't come back."

I started shaking my head in protest. "Don't talk like that, you sound as if you already know what's going to happen and you don't, so just stop-"

"Lily," Jake whispered, cupping my cheek. "I'm asking you to marry me."

"What?"

"You're right, I don't know what will happen after tonight, but right now I'm asking you to marry me," he breathed. "It's not binding under any other laws made by man, its only lawful by my tribe. If fate decides that I do die tomorrow my tribe will protect you. You'll be a part of the tribe, more so than you already are. You and Nessie are the only paleface's to be imprinted on by shifters," he smiled, rubbing his thumb over my cheekbone.

"But that's not the only reason I'm asking you...I'm asking because I love you and I want you to be mine. I'd enjoy calling you Mrs. Black at least once."

"Jake," I exhaled.

I molded into his heat effortlessly, pushing myself against him while I breathed sharply through my nose as we kissed.

"Please tell me that's a yes?" he asked desperately.

"Yes," I replied grinning.

Our smiles were happy but at the same time sad, as we leaned our heads against each other's intimately.

Tucking me into his side, Jake pulled the box towards him, producing a beautiful vase. My breath caught in awe. The dedication it took to create the detailed artwork adorning the reddish colored vase was apparent. The very same design that Jake had tattooed on his arm was carved in the middle, outlined in coal black.

"This is an Indian wedding vase. The two spouts represent two lives, and the handle connecting them symbolizes the union of the two lives in marriage. The groom's parents make it a few weeks before the marriage ceremony. My dad and I made this together for us," he admitted sheepishly.

"Another step is the bride collects everything she'll need to make a good home, and afterwards their parents offer advice on how to have a successful and joyful marriage, but we are going to bend that rule. Then by tradition Indian holy water is poured into the vase."

He scooted away from me to position us facing Indian style towards one another.

"The bride drinks first, than she turns it and the groom drinks from the opposite spout. The exchange binds the couple in marriage. It's treasured throughout their lives and if...when one of the spouses die, the surviving widow would present it to another couple to celebrate their union."

Jake's deep voice sounded not unlike his dad's when Billy shared the legend of the third wife at the bonfire all those months ago, strong and wise. And I sat silently captivated; fearing that uttering a word would only serve to break the magic that seemed to physically vibrate around us.

Pouring the holy water into the vase, Jake handed it to me with a reserved expression. Wrapping my lips around the spout, the cold water exploded on my tongue and when I was done, I turned the vase the opposite way to let Jake drink from his end. Watching his Adam's apple bob as he drank, Jake eventually brought the ritual piece down with a relieved breath.

Placing the vase carefully next to the fire, Jake pulled us up to our feet and gently placed his lips on mine, finalizing the union.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Black?"

"There isn't any music."

Pulling out his phone, he quickly tapped away on the screen until an exquisite melody drifted out of the speakers.

"What is this?"

"Edward made it for us, a unofficial wedding gift. Being the intrusive mind reader he is, he found out that I couldn't find a song that was, us. I just wished I'd had the idea to ask him myself. Anyways, he even composed some sacred Native American beats into the piece that he remembered from back in the day."

"It's perfect," I confessed, touched that Edward made this for us.

Jake picked up my left hand and kissed the ring finger. "One day, I'll put a ring on this too."

"Just focus on coming back tomorrow and graduating, then romance me with a ring."

A breathy laugh blew the hairs on top of my hair and I grinned against his chest. Under the fluffy snowflakes that tumbled down on us, we danced slowly to the stunning melody of the piano.

"Kwop kilawtley," Jake whispered in my ear.

…

I gasped loudly into Jake's neck as he thrust inside me. I couldn't say when we fell back into the cabin, but I vividly remember us starting off slow and sweet when we first tumbled to the floor in front of the diminishing fire. However, that quickly changed as desperation consumed us. This was a rough kind of passion and unlike anything we had done before.

He hitched my thighs up higher, and I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist before he sat back.

Jake pulled my body up with him and he fully supported me on his bent legs. I was totally suspended in the air, clinging to him while I kept my arms encircled around his neck so I didn't fall.

The heat from the fire flittered across my skin, and I threw my head back with a throaty moan when he twisted his hips sharply to the side, making my toes curl. The new position didn't deter Jake's speed, and if anything it allowed us to move faster. But it wasn't what I wanted.

Wiggling my leg from his almost bruising grip, I pushed my foot against the floor pivoting my leg to the side, hoping he would get the message that I wanted him to turn and roll onto his back. He did. Jake's body hit the wood with a resounding thump, and he braced my knees so I barely felt the impact. After shoving my hair to the side, I placed both hands on either side of his head, and pushed myself up, still a few inches from his face so I could look him in the eye.

"Promise me, you're coming back tomorrow," I begged.

He pushed my uncooperative curls back again. "I promise, I'll do everything I can to come back to you."

His stomach curled forwards allowing his lips to capture mine, and his hands lowered from my ribs to my hips, eliciting scorching sparks to race deliciously to where we were joined. Jake maintained his abdominal curl while I moved on top of his lap until finally I had to push him back down. Just watching his abs hold that pose made my stomach cramp in discomfort.

I could see his smirk forming, and I twisted my hips exactly like he had earlier, adding the pivoting movement to my rhythm. The move successfully made whatever smart-ass comment he was going to make blissfully mute. Seeing his face clench in pleasure made me smile down at him.

Jake was relinquishing control by barely gripping my hips, which confused me. Even when I was on top, he still controlled how I moved, unlike now, and I pushed my surprise away in favor of taking the freedom and running with it.

My new assertive nature seemed to make him unravel beneath me. Any other dialogue was completely forgotten. Our world closed in around us till it was just that, it was just Jake and I.

My muscles were starting to strain, but I sensed that I was almost to the point of no return so I tried pushing myself through the exhaustion. However, that was becoming increasingly more and more difficult. At length, I started slowing down to take a break, more than a little upset that I couldn't finish what I started.

Jake on the other hand had other plans.

Abruptly sitting up, he tightened his hold on my hips and pulled me off him before sliding me back down with just enough pressure...repeatedly.

This process continued till I expended the last of my energy reserve to slam my hips against him, forcing my back to arch in unrestrained relief. Sucking in a sharp breath, I dissolved in Jake's arms as I reached my peak. A violent pleasure ripped through me, making all my muscles lock as I curled my body around his. My nails dug into his shoulder blades and I couldn't even choke out a moan as I continued to shudder around him.

Feeling me being pushed passed my threshold, allowed Jake to let the pressure he'd been holding back finally explode and he finished with a forceful groan. The after shocks made us quiver, as Jake gripped me just as tightly as I held him.

The passion subsiding, I was finally faced with the excruciating realization that I had been avoiding all night, the very real possibility of losing him. The dread was suffocating as the silence of the cabin became deafening.

I wept softly into his shoulder, and while my tears rolled down his back, all I could do was grip him closer. Jake buried his hand into my hair, rocking me gently in his lap.

"I'll always be with you, always," he breathed.

…

I had picked all the blueberries out of the muffin that Emily had given me and stacked them off to the side of the plate. I loved blueberry muffins but for the life of me I couldn't make myself want to eat anything. My appetite was predictably absent while I waited with the other imprints and elders of the tribe at Sam and Emily's house. Thankfully, Uncle Charlie and Sue were away on a fishing trip, so at least in that I felt some reassurance.

My leg wouldn't stop tapping against the wooden floorboards, and every so often I would peek out the window to check on how the wolves surrounding the house were behaving. I hoped that any change in the way they moved would reveal what they were seeing through the eyes of their brothers that were in the action. A warm hand shocked me out of my anxious revere and I turned to see Rachel standing behind me.

"Lily, why don't you come and sit with my dad and I?"

Offering her an apologetic smile, I ran my hand nervously through my hair as I got up to follow her over to the couch. Billy patted the space on the love seat that was located next to his wheelchair, and I graciously fell into the cushion with Rachel sinking in next to me. Emily sat with Claire on her lap while they watched some kid's movie. The happy singing of an animated snowman seemed completely out of place in the somber living room.

"I brought something for you to help pass the time," Billy said, pulling out a velvet white box onto his lap. He ran his hands over the top reverently before continuing, "This was my wife Sarah's, she enjoyed scrap booking, but...she never finished," he uttered with difficulty, as he handed the box to me.

I carefully accepted the box and sliding off the lid I was bombarded with stacks of photos. I pulled out a handful and started flipping through them.

"This is Jake?" I asked smiling.

Rachel laughed, "Yeah, its weird to think he was just a scrawny teenager once, right?"

I nodded once agreeing, but I couldn't take my eyes off the multitude of pictures. A majority of them obviously taken when his mom was still alive. The one's after her death were sparse and the remaining Black family didn't smile the same, not like they had when the earlier photos were taken.

Billy was right though; it did help pass the time.

Both Rachel and Billy took embarrassing Jake very seriously, and I openly laughed while they explained all the little stories that made up his childhood. They all accumulated together, making the love I had for him expand into new dimensions. I was proud that my lover used to be, in Rachel's words, 'a bit of a doofus'.

Picking up a thick envelope from the side of the box I flipped it back and forth, figuring that this was relatively new.

"Ah, that's for you and Jake. I kept forgetting to give it to you but no time like the present I guess," Billy exclaimed.

Opening the flap, I dragged out a picture of Jake and I at my uncle's house during this past Christmas dinner. It must have been after we had opened presents, because there was wrapping paper littering the floor around us. I was half sitting on his lap on the floor with my arm wrapped around his neck, smiling at the camera. But Jake was busy staring at me. He wore the biggest smile I'd seen so far in his photos, and I swallowed down the lump in my throat at how happy we looked, our cheeks flushed from laughing.

Rachel gripped my hand and interlacing out fingers, she squeezed my palm tightly. "They're going to be okay."

All I could do in response was jerk my head in acquiesce before looking back at the photo. They had to be okay.

After awhile I headed outside to get some fresh air. Wrapping my arms around my torso, I recognized a familiar sandy colored wolf pacing around the boarder of the woods. Making my way over, Nate's big head ducked down in shame at my approach.

"It's alright Nate," I comforted him. He kicked at the snow and dirt with his massive paw and periodically looked up at me with his golden orbs in fearful reproach. "Really, it wasn't your fault."

Reaching out my hand I glided it behind his ear, and he bent down lower to let me reach just the right spot. If the kid was more wolf than boy, I think his foot would've been thumping against the ground. I laughed softly at the image.

"Please tell me everything is going in our favor," I whispered. Nate's head rose, letting my hand slide down the side of his head and pass his brown colored snout. A quick nod of his head made my heart relax marginally in relief. "Good, that's good." I rubbed his fur one last time before heading back towards the house as the snow was picking up.

Taking off my jacket, Emily looked at me expectedly from where she was baking up a storm in the kitchen. "Everything is fine," I told her, and her shoulders physically slumped in relief. "Can I help you?" I gestured to the brownie batter.

"That would be great," she breathed, handing me the spatula. "When they get back they'll be starving, so I'm just trying to be prepared. We shared a knowing look and she rubbed my back soothingly as I got to work manually stirring the brown batter.

Kim and Rachel eventually sat at the breakfast bar sampling the traces of chocolate fudge batter left in the bowl. There was a strong sense of camaraderie that flowed between us. It was different than when I was with my cousin and the Cullen women, I felt like I was on more common ground with these women.

"You never wondered about it?" Kim questioned. "Isn't it curious that both alpha's have the same color coat as their imprint's hair? I'm just saying," she said, putting her hands up in jest.

Our conversation was brusquely cut off when the wolves outside started howling and yelping in unison. Everyone froze, and an audible sigh escaped every single occupant in the house when we heard the echoing howls of a large pack of approaching wolves. Rachel grabbed my hand again as we dashed outside, not even bothering with our coats.

I could vaguely see the large moving bodies of the wolves speeding between the trees, but men and boys that were thankfully wearing board shorts started trickling out of the forest in waves.

Throwing me a parting smile, Rachel raced down towards an eager Paul while I insistently searched for Jake. My heart was pounding as I looked.

I finally spotted a form that I'd know anywhere. Walking out of the woods with Sam by his side, Jake quickly became aware of my presence, and parted ways with the other alpha. My legs couldn't carry me fast enough till I was in his arms again.

"Thank God, you're okay! You're okay," I mumbled into his ear.

"Alice and Jasper came back. No one fought today," he responded, clutching me close. "It's over."

I slide down his body and cupped his face in my hands, making him practically bend in half to meet me halfway on my tippy toes. I inhaled a gratifying amount of his scent before I spoke, "Emily and I made enough baked goods for an army."

"Appropriate," he chuckled, but it didn't sound right. A lot of the pack members lounged in the snow snacking on brownies when Jake and I walked past them on the way into the house.

We didn't leave right away, but stayed to bask in the glow that everyone survived, although some of the boys were put out that they didn't get to take out at least one vampire. They could get over it in my opinion, I'm sure they would be plenty of opportunity one day—just not today.

Only when the sky started darkening did we say our goodbyes. Billy handed me the envelope, which was thicker than it had been earlier, and I hugged him before we headed out.

"Are the Cullen's going to be okay?" I asked, sliding off Jake's back in front of the cabin.

I stepped a couple feet away so he could shift back, and when he was human once more, he looked at me sadly. "Yeah, I just had to talk with Alice before I could come back."

"Oh? Did she say they would come back?" I inquired worried.

"No not that...it's nothing. I'm just upset about the leech smell, it feels like it's all over me," he said roughly. I think he meant to smile but it came out like more of a grimace.

"Okay, well, I'll start a bath. Meet me in the bathroom in five minutes?"

"Yeah, I'll follow you, I just need a minute."

Kicking off my shoes, I got rid of most of my layers before going into the back of the cabin to start the water. I was testing the temperature when he finally came inside the bathroom.

"Come on, Jake."

Never having put his shorts back on after shifting he stepped right into the tub. I kneeled on my knees, grabbing the washcloth to wash his back, but he stopped my hand.

"Join me? Please."

I nodded slowly, examining his blank face before freeing myself from the last of my clothes. Jake positioned me in front of him, and I sat down between his large legs that he had to bend to fit us both comfortably in the tub. Curling his arms around me, he leaned his face against my head and just held me there. We didn't speak or move for a long time.

…

 **Four months later…**

Cold fury twisted away inside him while he stood sentient in the Cullen's living room, glaring unblinkingly at the darkened forest. There was no less than nine people seated throughout the room, but a human could hear a pin drop within the crowded dwelling. An uncomfortable foreboding filled the air, creating a depressing atmosphere in the normally peaceful home.

"There has to be another way," Jake demanded heatedly, turning to face the rest of the room. "I'll order more patrols, I'll double her guard . . . _I'll_ do more. I won't just roll over and accept this," he stated vehemently. He started off strong, in control, but the more he spoke the more the despair leaked into his voice, betraying how his control was barely hanging by a thread. There was nothing he could do to conceal it, not from them.

Edward leaned forward, his elbows on the tops of his knees as he stared at him with a tortured expression. "Jake," he began delicately. "We have exhausted every effort that was possible. It's been months since the immortal child attacked her and Alice had the vision. We've made no progress in changing it. This is our last option, it's Lily's last hope."

Jake felt his muscles tremble; the urge to shift was tempting and damn near impossible to ignore. But instead he walked over to the chair opposite Alice and sat down with supernatural speed, his gaze penetrating as he looked at the small psychic. "Alice, please. Look into her future again, I'll do anything," he asked desperately.

He watched her share a loaded look with Jasper before closing her eyes in deep concentration. For every second that passed was akin to an hour to him. He needed Alice to tell him that he saved her; he needed to know that he could protect her.

Alice's eyelids fluttered in quick succession, only to snap open in a practiced motion as she stared unseeingly at Jake. He froze while he waited for the haze to clear from her golden gaze, but when it did everything inside him wished he could take it back. She tilted her head to the side; a look of defeat interlaced with horror flitted across her face before she composed herself.

Jake shook his head in denial. "No," he uttered helplessly, burying his head into his palms. For months he'd had this constantly on his mind, forcing him to forever change up his game to better protect her—all for nothing. An array of emotions swirled around him, slamming into him over and over again, leaving nothing but agony in their wake. They mocked him for not having the strength to protect his imprint, his wife.

Bella appeared beside him, comfortingly. "This isn't your fault."

"Bella's right, Jacob. Whoever is doing this is smart and most likely gifted. That's the only conclusion for why they can get past us and the packs undetected," Carlisle spoke. "But, Edward is also right I'm afraid. I'm sorry, however, I don't see any other way."

Carlisle's words only served to drive the nails deeper into his coffin and Jake returned his attention back to the one that started it all. "I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you saw. I can't do what you're asking me to do for any other reason . . . please," he begged closing his eyes, waiting on baited breath for Alice to tell him the details he feared and had heard before.

"It hasn't really changed since I first had it the night after she was attacked, that's never happened to me before. The setting always starts off the same, it looks like an old abandoned factory, but I can't see much. Lily's breathing is labored; dirt and blood are smeared across her skin, although they don't hide the bruises.

She's running, she's running so fast, and she's so scared. A tiny baby is swaddled in her arms, he or she has tufts of black hair peaking out of the blanket," she says forlornly, and Jake exhales slowly for the next part he knows is coming. "The baby starts crying, the wales of a newborn baby. But it's when Lily turns to look over her shoulder that something happens, like she was either pushed or kicked, I can't say, but she goes down, hard. Her body curls to protect the baby from the fall, then . . ."

The blood was rushing in his ears and his jaw clenched in unchecked anger. "Then?" he repeats, his voice trembling.

Alice hesitates, sorrow ripples across her doll like features. "Then, they die."

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading and please review! The wedding vase is a real thing, but I don't think it has anything to do with the actual tribe in Washington—I couldn't help myself though.**

 **Translation(s):**

 **le chien-dog**

 **mon loup-my wolf**

 **ma chérie-my darling**

 **Kwop kilawtley-I love you**


	17. Chapter 17: Bury Me In Petals

**Strong M-Rating**

My palms were sweaty sitting on the hard plastic chair. The intense bulbs that burned down from the ceiling only made this place feel more like a mosh pit than normal and the thick yellow gown didn't help matters. All around me, former classmates chattered happily with one another—creating a loud buzz that flowed endlessly throughout the auditorium. I sighed, straightening my back when the constant hum of conversation started to soften as Principle Weaver walked up to the podium. Finally.

"Thank you, for gathering here today to help us officiate the class of..."

I sunk back into my chair, blocking out Weaver's dry introductory and peeked over at Stevie a few seats down. On first glance, Stevie actually looked like she tamed her normally eccentric nature for the occasion. Her long blonde hair was pulled back neatly into a low bun, however, looking closer, her makeup was anything but neutral. I couldn't help the small grin from spreading across my face at her loud purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, and bright pink lipstick that glittered under the fluorescent lights.

Stevie never pulled any punches when it came to using her makeup as an arsenal to help her stand out in a crowd. How she managed to pull off that mirage of colors and not look clownish never ceased to amaze me.

Feeling my gaze, Stevie's sharp blue eyes met mine and we shared a knowing smile before the both of us turned back to face the podium. I exhaled slowly in boredom. This speech had a long droning lecture vibe, so when the roll call to accept our diplomas began I closed my eyes in palpable relief. Names were called in quick succession and in a nervous gesture I clenched my hands tightly into twin fists when my name was called.

"Lillian Swan!" Principle Weaver announced. With all of my tension centered in my fists I walked with strong strides to the center of the stage.

It took me a second to unclench my fist but after accepting my diploma some of the tension began melting away when the congratulatory claps that everyone received started. Over the dull roar I heard the distinct, bellowing hollers erupt from a familiar group of people standing amongst the crowd. I shook my head with a small grin at the over the top display from my cheering section, easily picking out my uncle Charlie, Jake, Billy, Sue, Embry, and Seth.

Seeing them here for me created a surge of happiness that brightened my smile, a smile I knew touched my eyes. My gaze landed on Jake again and a happy hum fluttered in my chest at the way he looked at me. However, even in this joyful moment I felt the cold hard stab of grief for the one person not standing with everyone else and inch-by-inch my smile fell. Dad.

I took a deep breath, settling back in my chair. With any residual anxious anticipation gone now that my name had been called the rest of the ceremony flew by faster than it began and, finally, with the tossing of our caps, it was over.

An ironic sense of deja vu swept over me when I hugged Stevie and Danielle. We stood in the center of a sea of yellow bodies that were all crying and laughing in excitement and at the back of my mind I remembered diving through this same crowd to find my cousin, once upon a time. It felt unreal to now be one of those among the rowdy crowd.

"It's over!" Danielle sang excitedly, clapping her hands. The small action pulled me from the past.

Stevie smiled at Danielle's behavior before turning to me. "So, we still on for a night out in Port Angeles Friday?"

"Yeah," I said, having to lean in closer to Stevie and Danielle when a loud jock danced past us with a swing of his hips. "Friday," I finished with a laugh.

Stevie wrapped her arm around Danielle and threw me a playful wink. My eyebrows knitting together in confusion, as they slowly started backing away from me, until a thick arm wrapped around my middle. Two things happened instantly, my eyes fluttered closed and my form molded against the hard body behind me, all before my mind could catch up.

I felt a pair of warm lips tease the shell of my ear. "You look beautiful, love," a breathy voice uttered. Turning around, my eyes sought Jake's dark comforting gaze. "Charlie is on his way down. I guess we are all heading to The Lodge for your graduation dinner?" he said, neutrally this time.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

Jake's hand squeezed the spot above my hip. "He would be proud, Lily."

My reserved stare turned moist at his soft statement and I leaned into his arms. I focused on the power I felt under his shirt, as my hands glided up to his shoulder blades. "I feel stupid," I whispered into his chest, like it was a precious secret. "I'm sorry, I just... I want him here. I want him to be here."

"I know."

The understanding that always accompanied his strong presence made me want to completely unravel in his arms, to have him sooth the hollow ache that I couldn't abandon.

This marks the one-year anniversary of the night I lost everything, and it scared me how much I still felt the loss. Like a phantom limb, I kept looking, expecting him to be there and when he wasn't, I would hug Jacob closer. I didn't want to take any of the time I had with him for granted, this world was just too uncertain, too unpredictable.

Another hand landed on my back and I tilted my head away from the safety of my wolf's chest to see my uncle. I saw the same pain that haunted me reflected in Uncle Charlie's gaze.

"Hey, kiddo," Uncle Charlie greeted. I stepped away from Jake and walked into his embrace. The bristly hairs from my uncle's moustache tickled my forehead when he pecked a quick kiss against the skin. "We don't have to go out tonight if you don't want, too."

"No, it's fine."

Uncle Charlie pulled back so he could look me in the eye, frowning in understanding. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I nodded before laying my head against his arm. "I'm sure. Dad would have wanted us, too."

My uncle's arm squeezed around my shoulders and pressed another fatherly kiss to the top of my hair.

…

The Lodge was packed, but it was good company and I found myself relaxing in the lively atmosphere. My sad thoughts fell silent in the wake of Seth's bright sense of humor and Embry's dry amusement at his younger pack mate's goofy antics. Then there was Jake's quiet presence beside me; he seemed more authoritative tonight than normal, but it didn't lessen the calming, yet arousing effect he had on me.

It all served to bring a sincere smile to my face. But as much as I enjoyed all the company, I was also looking forward to the time when I had Jake all to myself.

Between school and finals, for the both of us, it had been a long time since we had been alone.

I could still taste the coconut and chocolate ice cream on my tongue, as our party exited the glass doors at the end of the night. The words 'The Lodge' in gold lettering was partially obscured by Seth's tall frame while he held the door open for me. I whispered a quiet thank you, as I left the warmth of the restaurant and walked out into the cool Forks air. The wind felt nice tonight, the weather was actually kind of perfect—unusual for Forks, but not unwelcome.

The pale green dress Alice had given me rippled around the skin above my knees, and Jake's hand trailed from my lower back till his arm encircled my shoulders, warding off any possible chill. I glanced up at him and watched his dark eyes glitter under the lights that hung over the top of the building. My thoughts immediately echoed the look he flashed me when I was enjoying my desert earlier.

I didn't mean to be cruel when I licked the spoon clean of the chocolate sauce, but the possessive look in his eyes made me feel like I was going to pay for the unconscious action later. I licked my lips in expectation.

The loud voices that bled out of the open door became muffled, as Seth let the door swing shut. Sue shuffled closer to Uncle Charlie's side and my uncle gave her a gentle look before turning to me. "So a bonfire?"

"It's going to be at Sam and Emily's," Seth replied instantly, not giving me the chance to respond. The eagerness that he exhibited was in no doubt due to the prospect of scarfing down more food.

"Okay, kiddo," Uncle Charlie said. "Have fun. But not too much fun," he ended awkwardly.

I smiled shyly, more than a little embarrassed when Seth snorted. Sue smacked his arm in reproach.

"Of course," I muttered, wanting to punch Seth when Uncle Charlie gave him a hard side-glance. I blushed at the knowing set of Embry's mouth. He stood behind Billy's chair, currently in charge of pushing his elder's wheelchair.

Jake shared a muted glance with his father.

"Well, let's let these kids go," Billy declared mercifully. "It's getting late."

At the older man's smooth voice the small gathering began to disperse and everyone said their goodbyes before heading to their respective cars.

I could still feel Uncle Charlie's gaze following Jake and I across the parking lot, so I didn't say anything when Seth threw his large body into the back of Jake's Rabbit. Embry was driving Billy to the bonfire and since there wasn't enough room in the cab for Embry, Billy, and Seth, the young teen was riding with us.

It was a relative silent drive for the first couple minutes, except for the low purr of the engine, and Jake jumped onto the highway that led straight to the reservation. The road was dark with only a minimal amount of cars speeding past us and I zoned out watching the bright red taillights of Billy's pickup in front us.

I was surprised when Jake slowed the Rabbit down to a halt on the side of the road. The tires rumbled over the gravel and the breaks squeaked as we came to a stop.

Jake looked over his shoulder at Seth with a muted smile. "Happy running, pup," he said. "If you go now, you can hop into the back of the truck bed." Jake motioned to Billy's truck, which was growing smaller every second.

"Oh, come on, Jake. I didn't do it on purpose," Seth protested.

I followed Jake as he turned to face forward, catching that same dark glint in his gaze from earlier, still very much present. I felt a shiver race down my spine when he ripped his eyes from mine to look out the front windshield, unmoved by Seth's plea. "And the truck is getting further and further away," he intoned.

Seth grumbled something about it being nice enough to run anyway, as he exited the car and he disappeared into the thick vegetation of the forest.

"Was that necessary?" I murmured faintly, staring at Jake from my relaxed position against the headrest.

"Yes," he spoke, his tone gravelly. His large hand came to rest on the top of my knee and he teasingly traced up until he reached the seam of my dress. My breathing hitched in response. I didn't miss his smirk as he got back on the road. His confidence only made my blood burn hotter.

I tried to focus on the blurred trees as they raced past us, but the tingles his fingers induced made that goal impossible. "Push your hair over your other shoulder. I want to see you," Jake ordered.

The command in his voice zapped my attention away from the passing scenery. Mentally pushing away the sparks that rushed over my skin at his tone, I slowly leaned forward, feeling Jake's patient gaze following my movements, as I gathered up all my curls and pushed them over my right shoulder. Giving him an unrestricted view.

The cool rush from the air conditioner hit the now bare expanse of my neck and the contrast in temperature made my breath hitch again, but it came out more like a moan than expected. However, after a few seconds I experienced the blood begin pumping—no throbbing, underneath the ivory skin, eradicating any former chill. My body purposefully molded back into the chair interior. The sensation of fading against the thick leather heightened my desire, contributing another twist to our already heated dance and the building burn was so addicting.

I readily surrendered myself to the powerful sensations that he aroused. It excited me and I wanted to get down on my knees and show him how much.

"What are you thinking?" he asked roughly. There was a dark undertone to his voice that led me to believe he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"About how you look at me," I offered.

Jake smirked, his hand tracing further up my thigh. My legs fell open in submission, granting him entrance. My chest was heaving as my breaths came in rapid spurts, the green pattern of my dress strained across my bust from the pressure and my nipples hardened in anticipation.

"Is that all?" Jake wondered.

The scant touches he had been teasing me with became harder and with one strong flick of his wrist he dragged a blunt nail up the center of my lace thong. The rough fabric against the wet sensitive flesh between my thighs made my legs twitch further apart, resulting in the dull thud of my skin hitting either side of the car. The sparks I experienced earlier buzzed under my skin more powerful than before and I bit back a moan.

"Jake," I whimpered, hoping that he would give in and simply give me what I needed.

"Finish telling me what you were just thinking, Lily. And I'll give you what you want."

I took a deep breath before turning to study the side of his face. "I love the way you look at me. And I was thinking about how I wanted to get down on my knees and show you how much I enjoy it."

The arm Jake was using to drive locked and the hand gripping the wheel tightened. I was surprised that the strength behind his grip didn't snap it in half. His voice, however, didn't betray how much my words affected him as he answered with a careful, "Is that so?"

"Yes." My response was a blend of answering his neutral question and an exclamation of pleasure when his finger moved my thong aside to swipe the pad of his finger around in assertive circles. I clasped my hand around the strong band of unrestrained muscle that was his arm and wiggled my pelvis closer to his touch. "Jake," I moaned.

Jake's rhythm never slowed down or sped up. "I told you I would give you what you needed. I didn't say when."

The smell of my arousal spiked at his calm command. I recognized the Alpha coming out, so I didn't fight back — even though he wasn't playing fair.

"I never said I would play fair, love," he smirked. I must have said the last part out loud.

We were finally pulling down the familiar road that led to our place when Jake's finger slipped deep inside. Or more accurately, down to the knuckle. I threw my head against the headrest with a muffled groan, "Fuck."

I didn't notice when the car stopped, but the empty feeling of Jake's finger leaving me completely, definitely caught my attention. Jake shut off the car and unbuckled my seat belt before I could even form a coherent response. The hand that had previously been between my legs a second ago was leading me over the center console and I settled over his large thighs. I drank in the wild glimmer in his eyes, but resisted when he moved to lay claim to my lips. He had teased me for almost half an hour and now it was payback.

"Your fingers feel so good," I whispered in his ear before kissing the spot just below the lobe. "But even as your fingers traced me, I was imaging you in my mouth—hard, thick, and throbbing."

Jake's hand ensnared my hips, pushing my dress up until his fingers grasped either side of my thong, then... he ripped them off. He released something mixed between a groan and resounding growl. My lips ghosted over his and with a move I would appreciate later, I opened the car door and hopped out. Slamming the door closed with a feral wolf still inside, I walked backwards with a triumphant smirk dominating my face.

I had thrown down the gauntlet.

"Down, boy," I praised, poking the wolf further.

Jake stared at me from inside the car with a look that would send a lesser woman running for the hills. It was all heat and rawness, which only stoked my flames further. It was completely predatory, speaking of the wicked things to come.

His black hair was a messy kind of perfection and the russet colored skin I loved was obscured from the shining of the moon, making him look like a sexy dark shadow. The white of his button down shirt stood out in the blackness, the sleeves rolled up in typical Jake fashion showcasing his thick muscled forearms.

I took three steps back when the door creaked open and watched entranced as the car rose to its appropriate height after Jake relieved the Rabbit of his solid weight. Every single sound was heightened—his shoes hitting the gravel, the click as he closed the door, and the deep rumble that migrated from his chest into the night.

For a second, I could have sworn that his eyes flashed amber under the light of the full moon, but I pushed it to the back of my mind when he cocked his head to the side. "You have fifteen seconds," he informed me.

"Does that include Mississippi's?" I sassed.

The blank look he wore never wavered and Jake took a step forward. "Twelve seconds."

He was not playing; he had picked up the gauntlet. I didn't waste another moment rotating on the balls of my feet and taking off into the woods.

There was some kind of freeing sensation that running between the towering trees, practically half naked conjured. It called to some base primal urge from deep within me and my flats hit the forest floor with poised steps. I chanced a glance behind me, but didn't see anything.

I slowed my pace and turned in a circle, confused. I was completely surrounded by tall trees and thick foliage. My breathing was labored and sweat beaded on the back of my neck giving me the chills when the cold breeze cooled them on my heated skin.

The night was still. I just realized I didn't even hear the crickets singing in the darkness. There was just... nothing. It was just quiet.

My heart was pounding in my chest. And for the first time, I felt a small dose of fear, but my confusion swelled when my arousal wasn't doused in the slightest.

"I can practically taste you on the air," Jake's husky voice whispered right next to my ear. I yelped and twirled to face him, never having sensed his approach. "Even if I couldn't hear your footsteps from miles away, or your heart beating, I could taste you," he implied. Jake tipped his head back and closed his eyes, a blissful expression blanketing his face. "And, God, do you smell amazing. And it's all for me."

"Yes," I reaffirmed, knowing the admission would please the animal in him.

I expected him to lose control, but right now he was completely in control. In fact, every move was executed with rigid restraint that made the hair on my body stand on end. "Jake?"

Jake took a couple steps back and crossed his arms. "Unbutton your dress. Slowly."

This was new.

"Either you do it, or I do it. And trust me you don't want me, too," he practically growled, some of that tight control slipping.

I audibly swallowed before running my eyes down the buttons at the front of my dress. Jake was right though, I thought, as I examined the beautiful satiny fabric. I didn't want him to ruin it. My hands shook slightly under his gaze, as I painstakingly began unbuttoning the dress—one satin covered button at a time. I continued until the dress revealed my red lacy push up bra, pale stomach, and long smooth legs.

"Take off your bra, without, taking off your dress."

"I-" I barely began before he cut me off.

"I know you have that skill mastered." He stood immobile, patiently waiting for me to perform the task.

I unhooked the back and pulling down the straps I slid off the bra. My nipples immediately pebbled in the cool breeze and the satin open dress flowed around me.

"Bring it to me," he said.

My steps were soft over the dirt-covered ground and I stopped half a foot in front of him, holding it out to him. Wordlessly, Jake uncrossed his arms and took it from my palm, and then closed the distance between us with a deep expression before sliding my dress off, leaving me completely bare to him.

I watched him walk away and throw my clothes over a wayward branch. Then, with him still faced away from me, Jake began to undress. Not allowing me the same show I had given him. When he was just as naked as me, he returned to stand in front of me again. But he still clutched his white dress shirt in his fist.

"Here," he said, putting the open shirt on me, but still leaving the buttons undone. The sentiment soothed me in a way I hadn't expected and I drifted my hands up his lower stomach, over his ribcage, and ended at his angular jaw.

He ran his own hands down from my neck to the crescent swell of my hips and easily lifted me off the ground. My flats fell to the ground, as I wrapped my legs around his thick torso.

"Hold on to me," Jake murmured.

My hands gripped his shoulders, as he aligned himself before sinking my body down on his. "Oh, God," I moaned, leaning my forehead against his. I missed this.

The most Jake vocalized his pleasure was a drawn out grunt.

His hands trailed down to cup my butt, and on his strength alone, did he push me up before sliding me back down. Those lovely sparks of electricity erupted between my legs with every slide of his cock as he stretched and filled me. However, his speed never increased, only a slow up and down motion. "More," I begged, digging my hands into his hair.

"No," he groaned. "I said I would give you what you wanted, but that was before... umm, that was before. Now, it's not a when, baby. It's an if."

My face scrunched in displeasure, even as he jutted his hips up, deviating just enough from his torturous pace, and I moaned in bliss from the unconscious action.

I don't know how long he kept me suspended above the ground in an almost painful climax limbo, but the constant anticipation of that beautiful high that I couldn't reach made me feeble in his grasp. I was always straddling the border, but never had enough to push me over the edge. I couldn't even contribute. Jake had complete control and he was using it to starve my body, making me almost ravenous for more.

My head rested on his shoulder. "Please," I begged again.

"Do you really want it?" he purred with an innocence that wasn't fair by this point and I didn't find the least bit amusing.

The only answer I offered was snapping my head up and squeezing every muscle around him. Jake stumbled back, just the slightest bit, but I took that as a small victory and he growled in response.

With Jake still inside me, he walked over to a nearby a tree and we both hissed when he pulled me off him and placed me on my feet. Thankfully, he still had an arm holding me up; otherwise, I would have tumbled to the ground like a sack of useless bones.

I bit my lip when he kneeled on the ground in front of me. His fingers tore his shirt from my body and he tossed it mindlessly to the side. Running desperate kisses from my stomach to my breasts, he took his time teasing the tips into hard points until I was an all-together new trembling mess in front of him. My hands used their grip in his thick hair to hold him closer and my head fell back with a long moan.

When I was practically on the edge again, just from his ministrations, Jake pulled away ignoring my displeased sighs.

Not missing a beat, he pulled my hands from his hair and turned me around, roughly positioning me on my hands and knees. "Hold onto something," he instructed.

"To what?" I snapped back. Impatience didn't even cover half of it.

I could _feel_ his smirk behind me. "Anything."

Grabbing a root that stuck up out of the ground, I wiggled against him. "Now, Jake. Please."

And just like that his control snapped.

His hands turned into steel entrapments around my hips, and he pushed himself back into me with an intensity that made me want to cry out with relief. This time I got exactly what I begged for—hard, fast thrusts that made my toes curl in untapped pleasure. I gave just as much as I received, which all accumulated into wild abandon. The words carnal passion, fucking, and rutting passed over what little conscious thought I possessed, because that is exactly what this was.

On his knees behind me, Jake spread my legs further apart until they weren't even touching the ground anymore and his grip on my thighs kept hitching them up higher and higher. He was hitting spots so deep that all intelligent thought was crushed with each pump.

"Lily," he growled to the sky and I reacted with a throaty moan.

After a while my arms refused to hold me up any longer and I fell face forward towards the ground. Jake's arm curled around my head, as it all began to be too much, and he supported and protected my face from the dirt while at the same time digging his hand into my curls with a tight grip as he leaned over me. His breath was harsh against my cheek and neck with a rumbling undertone that spurred me on. Our bodies were now completely flush together, and his hips shot and rolled like a quick whip against mine, racing us towards a powerful and explosive edge.

I dug my fingers into the dirt, trying to find leverage on anything that I could, as my body jolted under his powerful thrusts. Jake's name was like a mantra on my lips, the only thing my mind could cling, too. The violent rapture we lost ourselves in stimulated this hot-white lava of gratification to seep from every pore, as an almost euphoria spread across my body. Uncontrollable. Pleasure. Unhinged.

With one last resounding crack of his hips, I fell apart in my lover's embrace.

If there were any wildlife around before, there wasn't any now. Jake's animalistic roar of release in the background of my own orgasm only made the second wave of pleasure slam into me again, pushing me, once again, beyond any level of comprehension.

Then there was blackness.

I woke up sluggishly, blinking till I could clearly see the tops of the trees and the bright stars dotting the black endless sky above. I was lying on top of Jake's body; his hot arm reached protectively across my exposed breasts and my whole body rose and fell with each of his inhales and exhales. I vaguely noticed my head was tucked between his neck and one of his shoulders before I snuggled into his woodsy scent.

"You're finally awake," he whispered, sounding more awake than should be allowed.

"How long was I out?" I mumbled.

Jake's laugh shook my body. "Not long."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'll take it as a compliment," he soothed, pushing my hair away from my sticky neck. "Are you cold?"

I sighed in contentment. "With you? Never," I said, looking back up at the peaceful sky, enjoying the moment. "Can we just stay here forever?"

Jake was silent and I almost leaned up to see if he was okay, but he responded before I could, making me relax back into his warmth.

"Forever," Jake promised. "Might be a little rough, but we could get used to it," he said wistfully, pulling a stray leaf from my hair. He twirled the pale leaf between his fingers before lightly trailing it up my arm and neck. The tickling sensation made me laugh against his neck and it wasn't long before he chuckled beneath me. "Yeah, I could stay here forever with you."

"You're not too bad yourself," I admitted shyly.

Jake dropped the leaf and took my hand intertwining and untwining our fingers. I spread my own fingers straight out and he copied me and we both studied the contrast against the navy blue, night sky. His russet skin covered hand dominated my pale slender one with glaring clarity. I loved his hands—strong, but there was gentleness about them that I couldn't get enough of.

Jake curled his larger fingers around my palm and I gripped the hot digits under my own. He pulled our joined hands and pushed them under my chin, tilting my head back. There were no loving sentiments, just a deep deliberate kiss that turned into two, than three. His soft lips molded against mine with honest passion and a peace that I would never have with anyone else.

…

"Okay, that's it. I call for a time out!" I forfeited.

It had been a few hours since I left Forks for Port Angeles with Danielle and Stevie and my feet were killing me. They had wanted to hit up the shops for odds and ends before summer break really began, and I couldn't figure what else they could possibly need at this point in the trip. Danielle's tenaciousness during this shopping trip was surprising and to a small degree a little scary. I was convinced Stevie was bringing out the worst in her. The thought made me smile inside, pleased that Danielle felt she could be herself with us.

"Dude, I have two more stores I want to go to before I'll hang up my hat," Stevie replied, shifting her bags from one hand to the other.

"The sun is setting," I pointed out.

"You still want to go to that bookstore, right?" Danielle offered. "Maybe, Lily can hangout there until we're done and then we'll grab dinner," she suggested, gesturing between Stevie and I.

I stood up, nodding. "Sounds, good to me."

"Fine, we'll text you when we're done. We will meet you at the bookstore and we'll all head to the restaurant together," Stevie finalized.

I mouthed a 'thank you' to Danielle and she gave me a sympathetic smile in understanding.

During the five-minute walk to the bookstore I mentally planned how I wanted to spend my free time and which section I wanted to lose myself in. That was my favorite part—losing myself trying to find the perfect book.

The door jingled when I pushed it open and the strong aroma of coffee beans hit me like a brick wall from the café. The caffeine scent was preferable to the fake perfume and new clothes smell I'd been made to suffer through so far today. I allowed myself to relax in the familiar atmosphere and didn't waste any time heading straight to the history section. History was my secret love.

I wandered around for a while before pausing at the Native American section. I picked up a book about 'The Trail of Tears' and found myself engrossed reading the back. I knew the basics about the pioneers and Native Americans, but it wasn't a big subject taught in school. I was ashamed to say that my knowledge was limited. Looking at the other books offered, I picked up another book about Native American history and set off making a small pile.

Stopping myself at four books, I spent another ten minutes finding the perfect spot, which ended up being a quiet little niche up in the stacks on the second floor. The overpowering smell of coffee beans wasn't so bad up here, so I bunkered down.

I was lost in my book when a strong wind hit me. My head snapped up in confusion. Did their air conditioner kick on?

However, the rush of air I had just felt didn't keep coming like a normal vent would supply, making my eyebrows knit together while my curious nature forced me to my knees. I crawled the two feet to the end of the bookshelf and peeked down either side of the main aisle, it was empty. Shaking my head at my pointless curiosity, I inched back and rocked back on my butt, settling back into my previous spot.

Ready to jump back into my book, everything skidded to an abrupt halt when I saw a beautiful white lily sitting on the open pages of the book I'd set down a few seconds before hand. I picked up the flower with a trembling hand and noticed the book wasn't open to the page that I'd had it a second ago. This new page revealed a picture of a Native American woman clutching her limp toddler in her arms, her anguish clear in the painful expression of her face. The grainy black and white artwork didn't diminish the mother's grief.

A cold wave washed over me, making me shudder.

I had the distinct impression that I was being watched. That same prickling terror I suffered when I knew something was looking up at me from the top of the stairs in my house all those months ago when the immortal child attacked, struck me with a frightening force. I dropped the flower and watched it fall to the ground in slow motion.

I felt compelled to raise my head from the disturbing picture, only to find another one. Right in front of me, on the other side of the bookshelf, between the top of a row of books and the dark brown steel of the shelf above them was a pair of bright crimson eyes, pointing directly at me. Their terrifying intensity stopped my heart.

I was locked in its stare and couldn't even blink. A mouse caught in the glare of a coiled snake that was about to strike.

Then all of a sudden, the eyes were gone, releasing me from their ensnarement. The breath I never realized I'd been holding burst from my lungs. Ignoring how light headed I was, I scrambled to my feet, leaving the books and flower on the ground, as I grabbed my bag and took off towards the stairs at a dead run.

A flying book zoomed past my face, just missing my nose by a hair and I vaguely caught the Native American title that I'd just abandoned on the cover before it smacked the wall with a loud thud. I didn't slow down, but pushed myself faster and leapt over another book, which skidded across the ground and into my path. The title, 'The Trail of Tears' momentarily glared up at me from its place on the ground before I left it in the dust behind me.

My heart was pounding and I jumped down the stairs, taking them three at a time. I barely noticed all the curious looks the disturbed people in the café sent me. I was too busy tearing the door open—the bell ringing sharply with the violence as I forced it open.

I didn't stop running. The crowds of people and cars that littered the street of Port Angles didn't alleviate my panic. My only thoughts were that I had to get to my truck. I needed to go home, now.

Seeing my truck parked ahead of me, I pushed myself through my labored breathing.

My hands were shaking, as I pulled out of the parking space and drove through the roads of the city until I could get on the highway. Only when I got on the turnpike did I start reaching for my cell. My hand dug through my bag while maintaining my focus on the road.

Not finding my phone, I dumped my bag and all of its contents onto the blue bench of my cab. Glancing down, I saw my wallet, lipstick, tampons, pens, checkbook, charger, but no phone. Instead, something else lay among the scattered objects.

My hand picked up the white lily between my fingers before I dropped the flower like it burned me and screamed in anguish and confusion. Gripping both sides of the wheel like a lifeline, fat tears blurred my vision.

"Oh, God. Oh, God," I sobbed, rocking myself in a lame attempt to soothe myself. "Oh, God. Jake what do I do?" I whispered.

My weak pleas fell on deaf ears and just when I thought about heading straight for the reservation, a sharp pain stabbed the side of my head. The truck swerved at the abrupt migraine that manifested behind my eyes and throbbed along my temples, but I corrected myself before I hit another car. Releasing a not so calming exhale, I strained my eyes on the road.

What was happening to me?

Uncle Charlie's police cruiser wasn't in the driveway when I pulled onto the gravel road and my dread grew. Turning off my truck, a strange sensation made my limbs feel weighted down and I sucked down another breath. I didn't fight the urge that needled the back of my head to drag my suddenly lethargic body up to my room.

Closing my door, my heart froze all over again when I noticed another lily sitting on my windowsill. Sitting in the exact same place I'd always assumed Jake would leave them for me to find.

A new trail of tears fell down my cheeks during my shuffle over to pick up the offending flower, although the second I did, a powerful spasm of agony tore through my mind like a freezing wind. I slid down my wall, holding my head tightly in my palms while the lily fell forgotten on the floor.

I whimpered when I tried getting to my feet, so the best I could manage was a slow pathetic crawl to my bed before heaving myself up and collapsing on the duvet. A maddening beat, throbbed through my head, and I bit my lip to hold back the gasp of pain, as it slammed with unyielding intensity against the back of my eyes.

The force of it physically pushed me off the bed and my butt hit the hardwood with a resonating thud. I barely had time to catch my breath when a sudden, involuntary spasm crept down my muscles, from my neck to my toes. Everything constricting in continuous full body muscle cramps, forcing me into the fetal position. I couldn't even cry out, the sounds that escaped me were weak and muffled as I pressed my face against the floorboards, waiting.

The instant the cramps dissipated, I sighed in relief.

I laid on the floor for a stretch of time before I felt strong enough to push myself onto my feet. I looked down to see blood soaking the front of my shirt and my hand dragged over my face before pulling back to see even more fresh blood coating my fingers. My legs carried me over to the mirror and I knocked into the dresser, lightheaded. Looking up, I saw blood trickling from my nose, as well as the red substance being smeared on the side of my face from where I'd been on the ground.

A veil fell over my thoughts and a needling sensation prickled my consciousness again, forcing my feet to move without my command. A haze settled over me.

I knew my body was moving, but I had no connection to it. I couldn't stop it or slow down.

…

A breeze dried the blood on my face and my eyelids fluttered in quick succession, like waking up from a deep sleep. I wasn't in my room anymore, but sitting in my truck, in the forest. The breeze was coming from my air conditioner, which was belting out cold air on high.

I shook my head, as my migraine returned and tried figuring out where I was, because I definitely wasn't in my uncle's driveway anymore.

My bright headlights were illuminating something ahead and I had to squint to see what was jutting out from the ground. It took a minute of staring through narrowed eyes to finally piece together what I was staring at, but when I did my jaw dropped in astonishment. I opened my door with weak hands and stepped out into the cool night, stumbling towards the destroyed cabin. The home I shared with Jake, our place, our sanctuary, lay in ruins. The roof was half collapsed, while other pieces of wood and whole logs were thrown about in a savage way.

"No," I choked out.

Bile rose in my throat when I walked over all the lilies that were strewn about the wreckage. An audible hiss broke my concentration and I jerked my head around, trying to find the location of the hisses when it felt like someone stuck a hot poker through my brain.

"What do you want?" I screamed in frustration and fear. When I got no answer, I whispered it again, "What... what do you want?"

A feminine chuckle sprouted out from all around me at my pathetic tone and I kept turning in circles, too afraid to stay still.

All of a sudden, my back bent backwards, my arms outstretched, as _something_ was brutally ripped from the area right behind my eyes, where my migraine was pulsating.

Something cold wrapped around me, clutching me close as I fell into the abyss.

...

 _The call of seagulls cried somewhere above me, making me snap my eyes open. Pushing myself onto my elbows, I was met with the site of crashing waves against the surf. La Push?_

 _A voice that I longed to hear drifted on the breeze. "Hey, baby girl."_

 _My lip trembled when I saw my dad's soft form walking towards me over the sand. "Daddy?" I whispered, afraid to break the spell. It must have been a spell, otherwise I wouldn't be seeing and hearing him as clearly as I was now._

 _He looked as youthful as ever with his curly brown hair and warm brown eyes. All young, accept for the laugh lines that I missed so much, which made an appearance, as he got closer to me. I jumped to my feet and basically leapt into his arms. "Daddy?" I wept. "Daddy?"_

" _It's me, baby girl. It's me," he assured._

" _Am I dreaming?" I wondered._

 _Dad answered with a soft chuckle, "No."_

 _I swallowed at the other alternative. Even in this place I remembered the cabin, a dark laugh, and the pain. "Am I dead?"_

 _There was no chuckle this time. "No."_

 _I pulled away to look at his face, drinking in every detail. "Than where are we?"_

 _He ran a calloused hand over my cheek before looking over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw a couple of blurry shapes off in the distance, but I couldn't make out whom they were._

" _Who are they?" I asked, looking back at my dad. I got a rare glowing feeling looking at the fuzzy shapes move._

 _The only answer he gave me was a loving smile. "You can't see what I can, not yet."_

 _Bright warmth shone over the horizon, making me turn towards it. A different awe-inspiring feeling settled over me. "And that place?" The question tumbled out of my mouth before I realized I had said place. I didn't know it was a place, but on one hand I knew it was a place._

" _Another day," he stated._

" _Are you going to answer any of my questions with a real answer?" I gave him a stern look._

 _That warm chuckle made another appearance. "I am giving you real answers, you just can't grasp them, yet," he said. "There's my favorite smartass."_

 _My expression softened. It was the last thing he called me, the last time I saw him alive. "I love you, Dad. Please don't leave me again."_

" _I love you, too. And I never left." He wiped away a stray tear that had fallen down my cheek. "It's time to go back now, Lily."_

" _No," I said desperately, holding him tighter. "I don't want to leave you."_

 _Dad gripped me back. "Just keep breathing. Think about Jacob."_

" _What? Jacob?"_

" _Just keep breathing. Think about Jacob," he repeated._

 _I sighed, not being able to help myself but comply. I thought about another pair of glittering brown eyes, thick black hair, a warm protective embrace, loving kisses, a smile that never failed to encourage my own, and strong, yet gentle hands engulfing my own._

" _Jake," I breathed._

* * *

 **Mandatory disclaimer: Everything in the Twilight Universe—** _ **Twilight,**_ **and its characters belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Similarities to the original characters or themes from the movies and/or books are used on here for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made. No infringement intended.**

 **All I claim is the made up OC, Lillian (Lily/Lils).**

…

 **A/N: Don't be mad! Finals are almost over and I'll be focusing on this story afterwards. Next chapter is already complete. As for the reviews, all I'll say is trust me, I've had this outline planned from the beginning and everything happens for a reason. I'm not here to make sad endings, so bear with me.**

 **Anyway,** **thank you for reading and please review!**


End file.
